Past Meets Present
by Lsquared2
Summary: Fifteen years later. The Curtis brothers are reunited in Tulsa for a wedding they soon won't forget.
1. Chapter 1

Ponyboy~

I couldn't believe it even as I held it in my hand and reread it for the hundredth time; there was no way in hell. Sitting down at my desk I laughed this was one of Two-Bit's pranks it had to be, there was just no feasible way Marcia Williams was seriously marrying him.

After a few more minutes of staring in disbelief, I grabbed the phone and dialed Darry's number. I would have called Soda, but he was damn near impossible to get a hold of. After he had gotten that draft notice he hopped the border, settling in Alberta, where he met a real nice girl, Jillian and got married. So besides a few letters, a couple of rare phone calls, and the annual Christmas card, I barely heard from him.

Glancing at the clock it was after 6, so I assumed Darry would be home, but you could never tell with him he was so busy with work and the girls.

"Hello?"

"Kate hey its Pony is Darry home yet?" I heard some scuffling noises in the background.

"Elizabeth Catherine Curtis do not make me tell you again. Pony hey, sorry the girls are out of control. He just came through the door hold on."

After a few minutes Darry picked up the phone. "Pony, how's it going?"

"I uh, just got Two-Bit's wedding invitation in the mail…this is a joke right?"

Darry's deep, rumbling laugh resonated through the phone. "That's what we all thought at first too, but no they are getting married. You and Ry going to be able to make it out?"

"I haven't talked to her about it yet."

Darry was silent for a moment. "Well, I'd sure love to see you and so would the girls."

"I'll let you know." Hanging up the phone I sat there watching the sunset out of the window. I hadn't been back home since I left for Harvard and to be honest, with Johnny and Soda gone I really didn't have any reasons to.

Two-Bit had been a good buddy but we had lost touch a while back after his probation officer forced him to grow up and get a job. Darry, who had spent most of his life watching after all of us hired him; I know he did it so he could keep an eye on him, that's just the way Darry is.

A stack of papers lay on my desk waiting to be graded but for some reason, I couldn't stop thinking about home. I hadn't seen Darry and Soda since Ryann and I got married and that was almost four years ago. Darry had two little girls now with another baby on the way. I know for a fact whether or not Darry will ever admit it, he waited till both Soda and I were gone before he even considered a relationship. When he and Kate got married six months after I left, I could hardly say I was surprised. Soda teased him to no end about Kate who Darry had been half in love with her since elementary school. They had dated a bit in high school but after mom and dad died Darry ended it, and much to Kate's credit she hung around. I was glad that Darry was doing so well and it was hard not to think about home - hell, I had spent eighteen years there. Darry tried to keep me up to date about what was happening but he had no interest in it. Darry and Kate moved out of the house a few months after getting married and as usual, having always been the one to help, Darry had signed over the house to Two-Bit. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even hear the door open,

"You ok? I've been calling you for the past fifteen minutes."

I look up finding myself staring directly into the dark blue eyes of my wife; smiling at her, I shove the wedding invitation into the desk drawer. "Yeah I'm fine, just got caught up in grading." I motion towards the stack of papers sitting to my left. She tilted her head from side to side and I know she's trying to read more into what I said. "Ry I'm fine, I promise."

"Mom called, she wanted me to come over and check out their new flooring. Did you want to come?" I like Ryann's parents…really, but we come from two different worlds and just because Ryann has overlooked it, I have doubts about them.

"Nah, I've got a bunch of stuff to do. I'll see you when you get back."

She nodded, pressing a kiss to my forehead before walking out shutting the door behind her. Sighing, I pull the invitation back out and read it again. I spent the next two hours internally debating with myself about going or not. Deep down I missed the hell out of those guys, so when Ryann got back I figured I'd talk to her. I jumped up heading downstairs as soon as I heard the door open. "How was your mom's?" I asked.

"You know the normal."

I shrugged. The truth is, even after all these years I still have no idea how they live, I'm afraid to touch anything in her parent's house in case I'd break it. "Can I talk to you?"

Ryann's eyes spring up and I know she was worried. "Sure."

We settled down on the couch and I began…"Remember I told you about Two-Bit?" She nodded.

"Well he's getting married and we got invited."

"Ok…and….?"

"If it's ok with you, I'd like to go."

Ryann's eyes soften a bit. "Why wouldn't it be ok with me? They're your friends of course it's ok." She gave me a look like I'm out of my mind, and I can't help but grin at her. Ryann has absolutely no idea what she's getting herself into. "Just let me know when it is and I'll take off of work."She stood up and went toward the kitchen,

"You're the best!" I call out after her.

She stopped and turned to me again. "No kidding isn't that why you married me?"

~Soda~

I could barely wait to hit the shower as I stepped out of my truck and headed up the stone walkway to the house. Then I remembered, check the mail, but before I even took a step toward it the box, I noticed that the flag was down so Jillian must've gotten it first. "Honey, I'm home!" The greeting I often used upon arriving.

"In the kitchen!" She returned.

I pulled off my boots and left them in the mudroom then went to the kitchen, picking up the mail from the hallway. "Bills, bills, bills. But, nothing from Bill." I sarcastically added.

"Cute. There's something from M. Williams in there."Jillian stated. "Whoever that is."

"M. Williams?" I repeated, rather perplexed as I flipped it over to see the return address.

"It's from Tulsa, so I thought you might know who it is. I sure don't know any M. Williams."

"Hmm." Only way to know was to open it, so I did and started reading aloud. "Miss Marcia Lynn Williams and Mr. Keith Matthews invite you to witness the exchange of their wedding vows….." I trailed off for a moment. "Keith Matthews…" It took a minute to sink in. "Two-Bit's getting hitched?!"I laughed. "Son of a gun!" For the life of me, I had no idea who Marcia Williams was.

"Two-Bit?"

"Yeah, you remember I told you about the guys back home? Steve, Dallas, Johnny, Two-Bit…"

Jilly thought for a moment. "Oh, the funny one, right?"

"Yeah."

"So, are you going to go?"

"We. It's addressed to Mr and Mrs S. Curtis."

"When is it?"

I glanced at the invitation again. "This weekend."

"This weekend?!" She exclaimed. "Talk about short notice."

"The postmark was from last month. Lousy mail service around here. Ironically the bills are never late." I sighed in frustration since I knew this was a busy time of year with regional rodeos and the Calgary Stampede in July.

"We'll have to RSVP, ASAP."

"Yeah, I know. Your father wants me to go to Calgary with him in the morning. I'll talk to him about it then."

"OK. Dad's a reasonable man, I'm sure he'll be ok with it."

I nodded. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Good, 'cause you smell like a horse." She grinned as she winked at me.

The hot shower felt so good. My muscles ached – this was a chronic thing since I began working on the ranch about 12 years ago. Sometimes I notice it, sometimes I don't. Receiving Two-Bit's wedding invitation was like a blast from the past. I haven't seen him in…15 years or so? A couple of days after I got the army draft letter – just in time for my 18th birthday – I packed what belongings I had and left Tulsa, never to look back – or so I thought. There was no way I was going off to some foreign land on the other side of the world to kill people I didn't even know. Most would call me a deserter or a traitor to my country. Well, let them, I thought. I'm a lover, not a fighter. Though I wasn't an active protestor, I did support the hippie generation. "Make love, not war." It's not like I got high or anything. Just wasn't my thing. Within a few months, I found myself in Canada working in various towns in the western region – British Columbia and Alberta. Worked on the oil fields in Fort McMurray, Alberta for a year until being laid off, and finally landed a job in the farming community of Stavely, and was immediately hired on as farm hand at the sprawling 200 acre Fairchild Ranch. This is where I met my devastatingly, gorgeous wife – the one and only daughter of the owners, and where the two of us reside to this day. No kids yet but, sometime soon…we hope.

My younger brother, Ponyboy, won a scholarship to Harvard in Boston and accepted. Met his lovely wife, Ryann there and is now an English Professor. Darry did great too. Married his high school sweetheart, they have two daughters and a baby on the way. He's also the owner of a successful construction business. I am so damn proud of those guys. Mom and Dad would be too.

I think about the guys now and then -I miss them.

I met my father-in-law early the next morning. We hooked up the trailer and headed out to Calgary to pick up a quarter horse he purchased from a breeder in Ontario. We stopped for a coffee on the way.

"Jilly and I have a huge favor to ask."

Sheldon grinned. "Ask away."

"We've been invited to a wedding in Tulsa this weekend."

"This weekend?" He repeated. "Cutting it kind of close."

"Apparently the invitation was late getting to us. Should have gotten it last month."

"How much time do you need?"

"Four or five days. We can get a flight Thursday morning so we'll have to spend tomorrow night in Calgary. "

"Did you book the flight yet?"

I shook my head. "We wanted to clear it with you first."

"Better get on it when we get home."

"Thanks, Dad." I grinned.

Jillian was thrilled that her father gave us the time off–I think she was just excited to see Kate and Ryann again. She booked our hotel room and flight right away and I called Darry to have him pass on the news that we'll be there.

We worked until about 3 the next day, showered, packed a few last minute things and then headed out.


	2. Chapter 2

~Ponyboy~

The moment I sat down on the plane, I start having second thoughts about going home. I am not the same person I was fifteen years ago when I said goodbye to Tulsa, nothing close to it.

Everyone else stayed put except for Soda. I left because I wanted to and sometimes I even wonder had Soda not gotten drafted would I have stayed and gone to Oklahoma State instead of taking the scholarship that Harvard offered. After Soda left there was nothing holding down me to home and Darry needed to start his own life.

The plane hit a pocket of turbulence and I automatically clenched the arm rests, which caused Ryann to look up from whatever case file she was working on, "You ok?" she asked.

"Sure." I mutter through clenched teeth. I hate flying but it doesn't bother Ryann-most things don't bother her, she's about as easy going as Two-Bit. "Why are you working?"

She let out a big sigh. "The underprivileged youth of Boston need me." I force myself not to laugh she has no idea about being underprivileged; she comes from one of the wealthiest and most prominent families in all of Boston. She has never wanted for anything in her life and yet she is totally unaffected by it all. It's one of the many reasons I love her so much. I could tell her a few things about underprivileged youth but I keep my mouth shut.

"You work too much." I told her, leaning over to kiss her softly; she looked up at me.

"Well if you gave me a reason to stay home."

Internally, I groaned. Ryann has been bugging me to have a baby since the day we got married and for some reason, something about having kids terrifies me. I can only assume after spending the weekend with Lizzy and Ava it's going to get worse. I had yet to mention the fact Kate is pregnant again.

"Someday." I replied. It was the same answer I've been saying for the past four years.

She wound her hand through mine resting her head against the window and after a few minutes, I know she's asleep.

I chuckled to myself, since this would be is the first time I've ever brought a girl home -besides that debacle with Cathy Carlson back in the day. I can bet everyone, especially Two-Bit, will get a kick out of the fact I ended up marrying a super soc. I don't bother waking her until we've landed.

The airport was quiet - no surprise, since we took a late flight out of Boston. I spotted Darry right away. He looked well, the same, maybe a bit less tired but then again he doesn't have Soda and I to deal with anymore. It amazes me how much he looks like dad. He sees us and comes walking over grabbing me into a hug.

"Ponyboy." He squeezes so tight for a second I wonder if he's going to crack a rib.

"Darry."

Ryann is in her own world staring at a bunch of cowboys who are strolling through the airport. I have to laugh because she is a straight out city girl, the most rural place she's ever been to is Cape Cod. "Ry." I nudge her slightly.

"Sorry." She flashed Darry a smile. "It's so good to see you again."

"You too." As we walk towards the car, I can't help but wonder if I was even going to fit in anymore.

~Ryann~

If there was one thing I hated, it was sleeping in a bed that wasn't my own. Even as a child I avoided sleepover parties as if they were the plague. Grunting, I rolled over onto my side punching my pillow into a ball.

"Honey what's wrong?" Pony asked, leaning over me.

"Nothing I can't sleep." I wanted to add the fact he still had the light on and that he kept tapping his pen on something was slowly driving me crazy. Rolling over I opened my eyes. "You think maybe you could turn the damn light off." To my surprise he actually turned it off – that's a first. Rolling onto his side, he pulls me in close to him my back against his chest.

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

"No reason." After all the years we've been together I can tell when he's lying to me. I roll over so that our noses are barely touching.

"What's the matter?"

"Just being here, it's strange. "He's never been very forthcoming on his childhood, giving me just really the basics. I knew his parents were killed in a car crash and Darry had been granted guardianship as long as he and Soda stayed out of trouble. Other than that most of what he told me had been vague at best.

"Strange as in?" I pressed expecting him to clam up like he normally did.

"I just haven't been home in fifteen years, that's a long time, I've changed. Everyone else has changed." He went quiet for a minute. "Don't worry about it, Ry. Let's just enjoy this weekend."

I knew by this point he's not going to say anything else. Moving in closer, I let my lips graze his. "I love you, you know that right?"

"Uh huh and I love you too." At some point during the night I must have fallen asleep because I'm jarred awake when I hear loud voices coming from the kitchen.

"Shit, where's the kid?" Darry was shushing someone,

"They're asleep Two leave em alone."

"C'mon Dare, I haven't seen him in how many years go wake his ass up."

I have no idea how Pony is sleeping through this so I give him a shake as I hear the back door slam shut.

"Five more minutes ma." He mutters.

I gave up, got up and ran a brush through my hair before opening the door, then shutting it quietly behind me. I walk slowly towards the kitchen where Kate spots me first.

"Well look at what those two did. Morning sweetheart, did you sleep ok?" Kate is the embodiment of the perfect wife and mother, regardless of the fact she's about ready to pop out another baby. She's standing in front of the stove flipping pancakes. "I told those two to be quiet." She shakes her head going back to flipping.

"No, it's ok. I was up anyways."

"Breakfast will be ready soon are you hungry?"

I am so not a breakfast person but I hate being rude so I nod and smile. Darry entered through the back door.

"Oh, Ryann your up."

Kate flashed him a look. "I told you, you were going to wake them up."

The back door opens again and Darry turns around. "Ryann this is Keith 'Two-Bit' Mathews. Two this is Ryann, Ponyboy's wife."

His gray eyes get big as does the goofy grin on his face.

"Well now, our little boy really did grow up. It's a pleasure to meet you." He gives me a grin and for some reason I instantly feel comfortable.

~Ponyboy~

I wake up and for half a second I have no idea where I am. Instinctively, I reach out to Ry but her spot is already cold. That surprises me since my wife is hardly a morning person. I can hear faint voices coming from somewhere in the house than I hear a laugh I recognize instantly. The fact that it's just past the crack of dawn and Two-Bit is already there is oddly comforting – at least one thing about home hasn't changed. Standing up, I run my fingers through my hair and pull a t-shirt on before heading down the hall, Two-Bit is too engrossed telling Ryann and Kate about his latest triumph over the local police to see me walk in. I lean on the back of Ryann's chair. "Whatever he tells you about me it's not true."

"Aw shit look at you."

Lizzy, who's sitting at the table coloring looks up, she has the same eyes as Darry.

"Daddy he said a bad word." Two-Bit leans over ruffling her hair.

"That'll be a quarter, please." She holds out her hand palm up.

Grinning he reaches into his pocket. "Your kid is quite the hustler." He states, chuckling as he handed her over a quarter. "I tried to find Stevie this morning but that wife of his."

I give a fake smile I could do without seeing Steve but that's going to be pretty impossible. I am dying for a cigarette. I promised Ryann I would quit but something about being home makes me want to smoke.

"I'm going to uh go outside for a minute."

Ryann looks at me says nothing, just shakes her head. Two-Bit follows me out.

"Thanks for coming back." He's grinning at me like the devil and I can't help but smile to myself even after these years good ole Two-Bit hasn't changed one bit,

"Yeah, so what's been going on here?"

He cocks his head from side to side and I can almost see the wheels turning,

"How much time ya got?" he asks launching into a rambling story about everything that's happened the past fifteen years.

~Soda~

The next morning, we were Tulsa bound from Calgary. The flight was ok, only about 5 hours. I can only imagine Pony on a plane and it made me smirk – he hates flying. Suddenly, I then began to feel a bit nervous. It then occurred to me that people back home might see me as a deserter. I never thought of it while living in Canada. Jillian and her family didn't care and nobody knew otherwise. I lost my Oklahoma accent, and Darry often teases me about my acquired "Canadian accent". Hell, I don't even hear it anymore.

Jillian slept with her head on my shoulder and didn't wake until we were about to land. She was excited about meeting the guys and seeing a part of where I grew up. You'd never know I married a woman from an affluent family, she's such a people person, so down-to-earth. I grin, when I realize the irony of Pony and I marrying "Socs".

We entered the airport, grabbed our luggage and looked around for my brothers. I had called Darry and he promised to be there with Pony to pick us up. Jillian patted my arm then pointed at my brothers just to the left.

"Heeey!" I grinned as we approached them. We reunited in the traditional Curtis brother hug, then pulled Jilly in.

"Hey guys. Good to see you again." She hugged them both. "Did Ryann come too?"

"Yeah, she's at the house with Kate and the girls. They can't wait to see you."

"How is Kate?"

"Very pregnant...and beautiful." Darry stated.


	3. Two-Bit's Story

A/N: There were a few request to hear the story Two-Bit told Ponyboy. So here it is. This is not chapter 3 that will be coming soon.

~Two-Bit~

I light my cigarette before I start. "Let's see, that old drive-in. Remember the one?"

The kid gives me a look of, course he'd remember it. "Admiral Twin."

"Yeah. Well, it ain't there no more. Burnt down." I told him as I took a drag of my smoke. "There's a trailer park there now. Shepard…Tim that is, knocked up some girl from a few towns over, and her daddy came looking for him with a shotgun."

Ponyboy shakes his head. "Hey give me one."

I throw him my pack and he looks over his shoulder.

"Holler if you see Ryann."

"What? The little woman doesn't like you smoking?" I ask with a smug grin.

He shrugs and lights up a smoke. That's the Ponyboy Curtis I remember.

"She'd prefer I stopped. But what she doesn't know probably won't hurt her too much."

I shake my head, snickering. "How'd you manage that?" I ask. The last time I had spent time with Pony he had been afraid to even talk to a girl.

"What can I say ladies can't resist me." He sounds so much like Soda it's ridiculous.

"So you were saying Tim and a shotgun?"

"Right. Yeah, so her daddy comes over here with a shotgun, standing in the street yelling like a madman. 'You no good hood you knocked up my daughter, no you're going to marry her!'

"With a shotgun?"

"With a shotgun and he's waving it around." I stood up and played the scene out for him. "Then the damn gun discharges and he shoots himself in the foot."

"Two-Bit, you're lying."

I cross an X over my heart. "I swear it Ponyboy. So he's in the street bleeding all over himself, still screaming like a maniac. One of the neighbors call the cops, they show up and haul Tim in thinking he shot the idiot." I laugh, recalling the incident and Ponyboy is laughing so hard he has tears in his eyes. "Th..the cops all like 'Now we got you, you stupid hood'.Tim spent two nights in the cooler for that, then ended up marrying that girl." I pause to take a drag of my cigarette. "Oh, and the other Shepard, he's dumber than a rock."

"Curly?" he asks and I give him a nod.

"Him and a few of his boys decide it'll be swell to steal from the collection plate at church. The pastor catches them and proceeds to beat him over the head with his cane until the cops show up."

Pony rolls his eyes.

"Oh, Steve finally married Evie."

"Poor Evie." I have to laugh you'd have thought after all these years he'd get over hating him so much, but no it's still there.

"Didn't do much for his attitude."

"Go figure."

"He's working for Evie's dad now, managing that trailer park. We call him "Slum-lord Steve." Just the thought of it is comical. "Yeah, Steve don't look nothin' like you remember him, kid."

"Yeah what about you? What sort of crazy Two-Bit moments have I missed?" I grin at him.

"Besides being arrested three times for disturbing the peace?"

"What the hell did you do?"

"First time, I figured I'd do a better job directing traffic than the cop. Didn't work so well. Second time, we went bowling and my ball got stuck so I crawled in after it. The owner didn't like that, tried to get me out then when I told him why I had done it. He called the cops and said I was 'interrupting his patrons'. Third time I pretended I was a cop, and tried to arrest somebody."

"Impersonating a cop, huh?" Pony repeated. "Your mother must be so proud."

"She is. Then my probation officer made me get a job. That's when Darry hired me."

"You and Marcia huh?"

"Yeah, surprised?"

"You could say that, but I'm glad you're happy."

I smile at him. He's always been a good kid. At least that hasn't changed.

"I am." I butted out my cigarette then threw the butt in the bushes. Darry always finds them and yells at me. The man gets married and has kids so he's Mister Safety. So, when you two having kids so I can tell them all about how much trouble you used to get into?"

"If it were up to Ry we'd already have two or three. Then her dad may come after _me_ with a shotgun." Darry sticks his head out the door.

"Hey you ready we got to go pick up Soda?"

"Ready when you are." Pony stands up brushing his jeans off."Two, you gonna be around?"

"Yeah I'll stop by after dinner. See ya guys later." I say as I walk down the street towards home.


	4. Chapter 3

~Pony~

From the time we left the airport until we pulled up into the driveway, Soda had been going on and on about random things. I forgot how much he likes to talk. He seems to be really happy living in Alberta and I'm happy for him.

Lizzy and Ava were tearing around the front yard. "Daddy!" Lizzy screams, launching herself into Darry's arms; it's still strange to see him with kids. Darry put her down,

"Now be a good girl and say hello to your Aunt Jillian and Uncle Soda."

Lizzy eyed Soda up and down trying to figure out who he was. Neither of us have spent any time with them. In that instant I feel horribly guilty.

"Elizabeth." Darry's tone was the same one that he used with me so many years ago.

The child turned around, bolting towards the house, colliding with Ryann who was making her way out of the door. "Hey, you guys!" She smiled.

Lizzy immediately clings to her; "Oh, now what's the matter?" she asked the timid child. Ryann has a way with kids I guess that's why she's so good at her job. We could have used someone like her in our neighborhood growing up. Maybe Johnny's parents wouldn't have gotten away with what they did to him.

"Mommy's got lunch on the table, so go on in and wash your hands…with soap." Ry approached us. "Geez Soda, what did you do to her?" she asks giving him a hug. He gives her that signature Soda smile.

"I do have a way with women. Don't I, Jilly?"

"Absolutely." She replies hugging Ryann. "Good to see you Ryann. How are you?"

"Great, thanks!" She replied. "How are you?"…

"Doing great." She smiled.

"Lunch is ready. Hope you're hungry." Kate calls from the front door. She welcomed Soda and Jillian with hugs as we all made our way inside the house.

~Jillian~

"That was delicious, Kate." I exclaimed as I placed my napkin on the table. Kate was a great cook and we often exchanged recipes.

"Thank you. It's just a little something I threw together."

Darry chuckled. "That's my wife, always so humble." He wiped Ava's mouth with a napkin.

"You have a lovely house". I stated observing the décor. The layout was similar to my parents' house, the one I grew up in, which was a Victorian rancher style, of course. It wasn't quite as big but Dad had made a couple of modifications as the family grew. I was an only child for the first six years of my life. Then Michael, Dennis, Chris, Richie, and Matty came along.

"Thank you." Darry interceded then added with a smirk..."It's just a little something I threw together."

We all had to laugh. There was no need for him to explain since he did build the house. My brother-in-law is quite a talented carpenter and builder.

"That's my husband, always a smart ass."

Little Lizzy piped up. "Mommy, you said a bad word."

"Sorry, Sweetheart."

"You have to give me a quarter now."

Soda nearly choked on his drink. "You pay that kid money if you swear?"

Darry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we made a deal with her. She's collected more money from Two-Bit alone."

"Ten bucks!" Lizzy proudly stated. "He's too easy."

"Elizabeth…" Kate warned.

I made a mental note to watch my mouth around the house, at least with children around. Ryann and I looked after cleanup to give Kate a break. No doubt she'd been on her feet since she woke up, we noticed how swollen her feet were. I helped mom a lot when she was expecting the boys.

After lunch we got the grand tour of the house then sat in the family room.

"So when are y'all gonna come up to the ranch and visit when there isn't a wedding to go to?" Soda asked. That was the first time in years, I'd heard him say 'y'all'. You can take the boy out of Oklahoma, but you can't take Oklahoma out of the boy.

"Ranch?" Lizzy asked. "You have horses?"

"Sure do. Lots of 'em. Dogs, cats, goats, chickens, cattle..."

The child's eyes lit up.

"She loves horses." Darry stated.

"I can see that." Soda replied.

"You're welcome to visit anytime, Elizabeth."

"We can go for a ride on the horses?"

"If Mom and Dad are ok with that, sure." I didn't want to tell her that I teach kids to ride. It would get her too excited and she'd probably hound her parents to death about it.

"You should all come up for the Stampede in July, sometime." Soda suggested.

Pony and Ryann looked at each other. He appeared interested but we know his work at the university kept him very busy.

Darry grinned. You could see the pride in his grey eyes. "Sounds pretty amazing. We'll definitely give it some thought, won't we, honey?"

"Absolutely. It may not be this year though." Kate replied as she massaged her protruding belly.

"Well, the invitation is open to all of you." I added.

After a little while, the brothers puttered around outside while us gals sat at the table.

"You know.." Kate began "...it occurred to me last night that I never got to hear the whole stories of how you two met the boys."

"Not much to tell. Soda works for my dad, as you know..." I replied.

"Same here. Ponyboy works for my dad but I met him by accident."

"Accident?" Kate asked and leaned forward. "Do tell."

"Yeah. Spill it." I added. I never got to hear the whole story either.

"I did…spill it, that is." Ryann concurred. "Literally. I bumped into Ponyboy and spilled my wine on his suit."

Kate and I laughed. She had to be thinking the same as I was and Ry could tell we were skeptical that it was a true accident.

"It was an accident, I swear." Ryann raised her hand. "I was at this function for my dad at Harvard…."


	5. Chapter 4

~Ryann~

Boston, Six Years Ago

I don't know why I'm surprised Wes ditched me, he thinks am an idiot. Like everyone in this place didn't see him take that waitress into the bathroom?Everyone including my dad, who of course doesn't care. When _he_ looks at Wes all he sees is money;when I look at Wes I want to throw up. If I were being honest with myself, I'd kick his obnoxious, narcissistic ass to the curb.

All I hear when I'm with him is how stupid I am and how I'm not good for anything but looking pretty. If only they knew how much it hurt me. I just take it and I don't know why. Oh, to find a REAL man – a Prince Charming who could show that…chauvinistic…PIG how to treat a woman.

I'm in such a mood that I'm walking way too fast for the shoes I'm wearing and the next thing know, I slam into somebody. My drink spills; not only on the innocent victim but on me as well. "Damn it." I mutter.

"I am _so_ sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. You ok?"

I look up and my chin practically hits the floor, stunned from both the impact and fact that the man has this Midwestern twang going on and coming out of his mouth, it's cute as hell. "I'm ok thanks." I return, dabbing the lapel of his suit jacket with a napkin. "Sorry about your suit."I'm mortified.

"Not a big deal. You teach here?"

I shake my head. "No, I'm here for my father." Then I realize how rude I'm being, "I'm sorry. I'm Ryann."

"Ryann like the boy's name?"

"With an extra 'n'. My mom and dad really wanted a boy, and they got me instead. So they used the name regardless."

"You're definitely not a boy." The way he's looking at me makes me want giggle. "I'm Ponyboy Curtis."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure's mine." He returned in a prominent accent and grinning.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Wes emerging from the Men's room and I want to throw up.

"I should go. Sorry about your suit."

He gives me a smile and my insides turn to liquid. I'm not quite sure how I'm standing because my legs feel like Jell-O. I'm fighting with every ounce of self-control I have not to kiss this tall, handsome, charming stranger. This is so not like me. But there's something about him.

"See you around, Ryann."

I just stand there a minute before reluctantly rejoining Wes.

~Present Time~

~Kate~

Ryann sat quietly for a moment, wiping a few tears from her face.

"Are you ok, hon?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. Sorry, I was just thinking about how Wes used to treat me."

"Oh. So sorry, sweetie." Jilly leaned in and patted Ryann's knee. "You did meet your Prince Charming though." Gotta love Jilly for seeing the cup as half full. Well, in this case, completely full.

Ryann giggled "Yeah, I sure did."

"Wes didn't deserve you. He doesn't deserve anyone."

After a short break, we encouraged Ryann to continue her story.

"OK, so where was I?" Ryann thought for a moment."OK..well.. For some reason I can't get this tall, handsome, hunk, out of my head."

I normally don't go out with my roommate Molly – she has a bad habit of picking up guys. I agreed to go to some dive bar with her in hopes of becoming distracted – no such luck…..

We were there maybe an hour before Molly, who promised she wouldn't do it, was eating some guys face off – freaking disgusting. I'm not sure how she does it but she always picks the nastiest guy in the bar. No class.

"Hey since you are, um…occupied, I'm leaving. I'll catch up with you at the dorm."I got a grunt. "Ok then". I finished my drink and got off the bar stool. The bar was packed and I am way too short to push through people, so I take the long way through where the pool tables are.

"McKinley!" Someone called out.

It's a wonder I could hear through the racket. I spin my head around, to search out where the voice came from.

"Josh, how are you?"

He gives me a huge hug. He had dated my sister, Hilary for a while before Dad sold her to the highest bidder, so to speak. I don't think Hill ever totally got over Josh.

"Great! _You_ look…Wow. You're all grown up."

Oh God my sister's ex is hitting on me. Only me. "Thanks." Wow, awkward moment.

"You leaving? You could hang out and play pool with us."

I can only imagine who Josh's friends are and I turn my head when I feel someone touch my arm.

"We keep meeting like this. I'm going to think you're following me."

My pulse kicks up a notch when I see it's my Prince Charming from the other night.I swear no man should look that good in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Maybe you're following me."

"Pardon?" He leaned in closer so he could hear. Damn, he smelled good.

"I said, maybe you're following me." I repeated, careful not to yell not too loud into his ear.

"Maybe I am. Were you leaving?" He returned the same courtesy.

Josh is trying to figure out this whole mess. "You two know each other?"

"We met at a function a couple nights ago." Ponyboy tells him. "So are you leaving?"

"No. I just needed some air." I'd be a fool to leave now.

He gives me a concerned look. "By yourself?" The fact that he seems genuinely concerned is something new for me. I could tell Wes I'm going to go jump off a bridge and he'd tell me to have fun. "I'll come with you."

"You don't have to, I'll be fine."

"I doubt your boyfriend would appreciate it if you went outside alone and got mugged."

"I doubt he'd even notice."

"Then he's an ass." He gets quiet for a minute. "I'd notice."

That's it, I'm done. Just like that I'm his. Whether he knows it or not.

~Ryann Present time~

The other two giggle like giddy school girls.

"Kate said before and now I'm gonna say it. It's definitely the Curtis charm."

"Love where he leaned in, pretending he couldn't hear and then did the same to answer you." Kate stated. "It's a classic move and they are damn good at it."

"Amen to that, girl!" Jillian exclaimed. She knew all too well about the Curtis charm


	6. Chapter 6

~Ponyboy~

Darry helped Kate the girls down for a nap, which didn't take long and the three of us piled into his car. Of course, Soda called shotgun before I could so I end up sitting in the backseat, even though I'm taller than he is. Darry backs out of the driveway and heads towards our old neighborhood.

As we ride along one of the main roads, which isn't as busy as it used to be – a lot of places closed, some were even torn down. We reached the corner of Bowen and Main where the Bowen Lounge once stood, is now a parking lot. The place was nothing but a dive bar anyway. Darry said that the owner wasn't paying his taxes, let the place run down and then he ran off.

"Hey, Darry…whoa, whoa stop." Soda demanded.

We halted in front of what used to be the gas station that Soda and Steve worked at when we were kids. All that was left was the slab where the pumps used to be.

"What happened the DX?"

"Closed down a few years ago. Mobile was apparently going to buy it." Darry told him. It's totally boarded up, with graffiti all over it. Soda looks almost sad. We move on.

"The old vacant lot, you know which one I'm talking about."

"No, Darry I forgot where I got kicked in the freaking head." Both Soda and Darry ignore this all together.

"It's an adult store now."

Soda chuckles. "A porn shop? Seriously?" This seemed to strike him as the funniest thing. "Location, location, location." Soda looked back at me, grinning. "We should stop in there and get Two-Bit a wedding present."

I have to laugh at this. "I'm sure he's already got quite the collection."

I notice Darry takes the long way around to the cemetery so we don't have to drive by the park. He drives through the main entrance and along the path toward Mom and Dad's graves. Darry parks the car and we get out. I'm used to Boston but it's an unseasonably cold Spring day for Tulsa.

"It's freezing out here." I say as we start up the hill.

"Why didn't you bring a coat, stupid?" Soda says. I roll my eyes at him.

"Want my jacket?" Darry offered.

"No, thanks. I'll live."

When Mom and Dad died, we had no extra money. The insurance money paid for their burials and that was it. A few years ago we all chipped in and bought a new dark, grey granite headstone with both their names on it. I haven't been back since before I left for school, and Soda hasn't since before that. Darry and Kate had been there a few days before and placed a vase with flowers on top. Wish we'd thought to bring some too.

"Beautiful headstone, Dare." Soda patted his shoulder. I think he even had tears in his eyes. "Good choice."

"Yeah, Kate helped pick it out and chose the epitaph and everything." Darry explained.

I remember Kate being at the funeral. She was in just as much shock as we were. Mom and Dad considered her as the daughter they never had.

We stood there quietly for a few moments.

"We should go see Johnny." Soda suggested quietly as we get up to leave. He puts his arm around my shoulder as we walk the few rows over. Johnny's grave is almost impossible to find. It's covered in weeds and there's nothing marking it but a small tile which read John Cade 1950-1967 – he was just a month or so shy of his 17th birthday when he died. The funeral home must have donated it or something because his drunk, deadbeat parents never paid a cent for a decent headstone.

Johnny deserves so much more. He saved my life and all those kids. Darry kneels down and starts clearing it. "I come by here now and then and clear it off." He said.

I just stand there and watch.

"You ok, Pony?" Soda asks tightening his grip on me.

"Yeah, I'm ok." I'm not though. I have tried so hard to forget this part of my life, and now all those feelings are coming back.

"We all still miss him, you know."

"Yeah."

"What's eatin' you, little brother?" Darry asked. I'm almost 30 years old and he still calls me little brother.

"I love Ryann and all...but there's some things I'm still not sure I can tell her." I paused for a moment. "

Soda and Darry share a look.

"..Pony..." Darry trailed off. I could hear the disappointment in his tone. He knew what I was about to say and from the way Soda was looking at me, he wasn't impressed either.

"I uh…never told her."

Both Darry and Soda look at me.

"Ponyboy Curtis. You've been married for how long?" Darry asks.

My eyes are down and I kick the ground in shame. "It'll be four years in December. I just didn't want to think about it. If I talked about it, it made it real." I spit out. Truth is I was terrified if I told Ryann she would leave.

"It _is_ real, Pone. It's part of you. You need to tell her." Soda tells me. "Ryann loves you, she'll understand."

"You don't know Ryann's parents, her father. Had I told her and it got back to him, he would have fired me."

"This has nothing to do with her father, Pony. This is about you and Ryann. You love her don't you?" Darry asks crossing his arms.

"More than anything."

"I think she deserves to know don't you, Soda?"

Soda nods his head adamantly. "Definitely." He paused for a moment. "You know it wasn't easy for me to tell Jillian everything, but I trust her as much as I love her and she understood. No secrets."

"Ditto for me and Kate." Darry added. "The wedding is in two days. You're bound to run into people from our past you can't avoid and you'll have to introduce them to Ryann."

"OK, I get it." I sighed deeply."I just don't know where to start."

"It'll come to you." Darry stated.

"Well, I kinda accidentally overheard the girls talking when I went in to use the bathroom. Ryan said something that I think might make it easier."

"Oh. Eavesdropping now are you?"Darry teased.

"I accidentally overheard…." I folded my arms in front of me, it seemed to be getting colder.

Soda laughed. "Right."

"Guys it's freezing out here, can we go home?"

"I got a better idea." Darry began. "The women will talk for hours, let's go grab a beer and some wings. My treat."

"You're on, big bro." Soda asks, putting an arm around each of us. "I'm starving."

"What else is new?" Darry says patting Soda's shoulder as we make our way down the hill towards the car.


	7. Chapter 7

~Jilly~

The girls were asleep and settled, the boys had gone for a drive so the afternoon was ours. At least for a couple of hours. The three of us threw on a jacket and found a seat on the front porch. I, for one, am used to the cooler weather – warm Canadian blood perhaps.

The little ones were still within Kate's earshot.

"OK, Jillybean. You're on, girl."

"Well, I must warn you that it's nowhere near as dramatic and complicated as your relationship with Ponyboy. Nor is it as longstanding and sweet as yours and Darry's, Kate."

"Let us be the judge of that." Kate suggested. "We want to hear how that Curtis charm won you over."

"It didn't happen right away, in fact, I did everything to resist it."

~12 years earlier~

I just turned 17 and about to graduate high school a year early. I was home-schooled since grade 8 when I was old enough to work for dad. He needed someone to look after the horses while the guys did the real heavy work with the livestock. It was May and a pretty busy time because they were preparing for rodeos and the big one in Calgary in July. Dad posted an ad to hire a couple of seasonal workers and Mr. Patrick Curtis was one of the guys who answered the ad. Yep, I said Patrick. Actually, he was the ONLY one who answered the ad.

I was working in the barn when he arrived.

"Uh, 'cuse me, Miss? Hi."

"Hi." I returned. Didn't really think much about this guy. He looked too pretty to be a ranch hand.

"I'm looking for Mr. Fairchild."

I pointed to my father who was helping to birth a calf at the other end of the barn. Perfect timing. "He's down there."

"Thanks." He started in that direction.

"You might want to stand back. It's gonna be messy." I warned him.

He furrowed his brows, unsure of what I meant. "Thanks." He replied then faked confidence as he continued on.

"Good luck." I muttered, grinning at the same 's gonna puke, I thought. The last guy did. My curiosity got the best of me so I followed casually. I could hear that they were having difficulties and decided to

Dad and my uncle Jim were trying to help a cow give birth and she was having a rough time. They had her lying on her side in the pen. Dad had the forceps, and was trying to pry the calf out but it wasn't budging and mama wasn't pushing.

"Oh man. This is NOT working. We gotta get that calf out or they'll both be in trouble." Daddy exclaimed.

"Sounds like she's having trouble." I concurred.

"Yeah. It's not looking good." Dad stood up to take a quick break. "Who's your friend?" he asked. Sizing up the tall, handsome, blue-eyed stranger.

"Uh, actually, I'm responding to your ad…" He said with a bit of a twang. Something we don't hear often other than on TV and in movies. "But it looks like I've come at a bad time."

"Actually son, your timing is perfect. We need another set of hands."

"Wh…what?" He grew panic stricken.

Even Bessie couldn't believe it, she raised her head for a moment, took one lookas if she were saying. "You've got to be kidding me." and laid it down again.

"I…don't know anything about birthing no babies." Blue eyes stated, as he was led over to Bessie and shown how to hold her help her push, while Dad and Jim worked to get the calf out. I stood back and watched.

The calf was breech but survived. Bessie was still weak so we weren't sure she would make it. Blue-eyes appeared rather proud of himself and he didn't get sick. I was impressed.

~Present day~

The other two ladies laughed heartily.

"Oh my God. That was…wow." Ryann declared. "I thought you said this wasn't going to be dramatic."

"I sure hope Soda got the job after that!" Exclaimed Kate.

"I'm getting to that…" I continued with my narrative…

~12 years earlier…same day~

Jim had pulled the calf into a separate stall to rest. "God job, son." He said to the stranger.

"Thanks."

"I'm gonna call the vet, Sheldon."

"Alright…" he approached the young man and began reading his resume. "Patrick Curtis. How old are you, son?"

"Um, Pat is fine. I'm 20."

"20?! I would have taken you for 17."

"Good genes, I guess." He grinned sheepishly

Dad shrugged and continued perusing the document. "Hmmm….Oil fields, construction work, some ranch work...So you ride, rope and have handled cattle before?"

"Yes sir, some. This would be my first stint labour coach though."

Dad grinned. "Well, you have the experience. I run a tight ship, son. You're not afraid of hard work and long hours are you?"

"No, sir." Mr. Curtis confidently replied.

"Great. You're hired." They shook hands. "You've met my daughter, Jillian over there."

I waved from the stall where I was cleaning off the calf. "Hey."

"Hi." He returned.

"Jilly will show you around, assign you to a cabin and set you up with some horses."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, Curtis." Dad stated and went off to tend to Bessie.

I could see by the somewhat panic stricken look on Mr. Curtis' face that he was beginning to wonder what he got himself into.

"Don't mind Dad, he tries to intimidate the new guys all the time."

"Well, he succeeded. I'm intimidated." He stepped into the stall and stooped down to pet the calf. "How's the little guy doing?" It's clear he has a soft spot for animals. That can be both good and bad when you work on a cattle ranch.

"He'll be fine. Not sure about mama, though." I informed him. "I hope she makes it."

~Present day – Meanwhile, on the other side of town~

~Soda~

The three of us stepped into the tavern and found a table near the fireplace. The place was new to me and Pony, but Darry and Kate had frequented the place several time.

"These guys have the BEST wings in town." Darry swore.

At this time of day, the wasn't so busy. Nice atmosphere, clean. The Cadillac of taverns where Tulsa is concerned. Reminded me of a place up in Stavely where I go with Jilly, her brothers and few cohorts.

The waitress approached us with some paper place mats, napkins and utensils. "Good afternoon, gentlemen." She greeted then looked up. "Well, hey there Darry!How are you?"

"Hey, Jean, I'm good. How are you?"

"Just great!" She enthusiastically replied. "Long time no see, honey."

"Yeah it's been awhile."

"How's Kate?"

"She's great. Just about to deliver our third."

"No kiddin'." Jean's a middle-aged lady. Blonde hair, tied back in a clip and she had a thick Texas accent. Kind of a blonde version of Reba McIntyre.

"Jean, these are my brothers, Sodapop and Ponyboy." Darry paused for a moment.

"These are the brothers you told me about? You didn't tell me they're as handsome as you are." She exclaimed. "Pleased to meet you." She shook hands with Pony and me and we returned the greeting.

"So, what can I get you, boys?"

Darry ordered for all of us and I couldn't wait to dig into those wings. Lunch was great but I've got to eat something every few hours.

Jean promptly served our beers and flirted with the three of us for a couple of minutes then went off to look after her other tables.

"Nice lady." Pony commented.

"Yeah, she's a sweetheart. Her husband, Frank used to work for me until he retired a few years ago. Great guy." Darry took a drink.

Pony drifted off on us, staring at his beer bottle as he twirled it round and round. He didn't even hear me as him a question.

"Earth to Ponyboy. Come in..." I waved my hand in front of him.

"Huh?" His eyes darted back and forth between me and Darry.

"What're ya thinking about?" I asked him.

"Ryann. She wants a baby."

"That's a no-brainer, bro." I stated, grinning.

"I know. I'm just wondering what it would be like. Don't know what kind of father I would be."

"Nobody knows until it actually happens." Darry began. "When Kate told me she was expecting Elizabeth, I was terrified. Happy, but terrified." He laughed when recalled those days. "Then when that baby came out, our lives just changed – for the better. Then Ava came along and now our third is on way."

I'd never seen Darry so happy. Pony used to complain about how strict he was – more-so with him than myself so I was stuck in the middle as the referee. Darry grew up too fast, having become a parent to two teenagers when he was just one himself. The rest of the guys looked up to him as well.

"You gonna have any more?"

Darry shook his head. "Nah. Kate said she wants to stop at 3 and that is just fine with me."

"Jillian and I have been trying as well." Then I realized that I may have opened a can of worms.

"What? Is Jilly pregnant?" Darry asked.

"No. We've been trying for awhile..." Jilly and I have been married for 8 years and kept procrastinating. Said she didn't want to start a family right away like her parents did. "..for several months actually, but we can't seem to conceive."I hesitated to tell them everything and they didn't seem to know what to say.I sighed heavily and blurtedout. "She had a miscarriage a couple of months ago."

"Oh man. I'm sorry, bro." Darry placed his hand on my shoulder.

Pony nodded. "Yeah, me too."

"Thanks guys. We're ok about it though. Jilly's really strong so…We'll just keep trying."

"That's the fun part." Pony grinned.

"You can say that again…but don't." I told him. Just to be a wise ass, Pony had a tendency to actually repeat himself whenever I said that.

The three of us hadn't had a good talk since we all met in Boston for Pony and Ryann's wedding.

Jean returned with some plates. "Wings are just about done, boys. Y'all want another beer?"

Pony and I were game for another but Darry requested a Coke since he was driving.

"Comin' right up."

I examined the place mat in front of me. It was covered with ads by local businesses. One of which was for a tattoo parlour. The wheels started turning. "Hey guys, wanna get a tattoo?" Neither Darry or Pony seemed to take me seriously.

"What?" Pony asked.

"A tattoo. Wanna go get one?"

"When?" Darry thought I was nuts.

"Today, after we're done here." I showed them both the ad. "They take walk-ins."

"I don't know if Ryann would appreciate it."

"Oh, come on. You told me she likes a bad ass. She'll be all over you." I teased.

" I don't know."

"Whaddaya you say, Dare?"

"I'll think about it."

"Jillian wouldn't be bothered if you got a tattoo?" Pony asked.

"Hell, no. I've already got one. She thinks it's cool."

"You're lyin'". Darry stated with a grin.

"What is it and where?" Pony inquired, then added. "Please don't say it's on your ass."

I laughed. "On the back of my right shoulder and it's just a girl looking over her shoulder and winking. I got it on a whim a long time ago."

"A whim, huh?" Darry repeated.

"Yes, I was drunk." I had to admit. "So, you guys wanna go for it?"

Pony pondered the thought. "I'll do it if you guys will."

Darry shrugged. "Hell, why not? I'm in."

"Alright."

"I'm holding you responsible if Ryann divorces me and I end up in the loony bin, for major depression."

"Won't happen." I confidently replied. Just as we were served our food and drinks.


	8. Chapter 8

Kate checked in on the girls while Ryann and I took a bathroom break and settled back into our seats outside.

"I wonder what the boys are up to. They've been gone for quite awhile." Kate stated, looking at her watch.

"They're probably doing their brotherly bonding thing." Ry replied with a smile.

"No doubt Soda talked them into doing something they wouldn't normally do."I told them. "He does that to _my_ brothers. He can be so manipulative when he wants to be."

"Oh, this sounds intriguing." Ryann loves a good love story. "How has Soda manipulated you?"

"…and what did he manipulate you into doing?" Kate added.

"Well, it wasn't so easy with me..." I began. "He tried several times with me but I pretended not to pay attention or found some way to avoid falling prey to the 'Curtis charm'. Of course, I didn't see it right away but once he became more comfortable, he started flirting.

"Right. So what about the manipulation thing?" Kate asked.

"OK well…as I said, I didn't make it easy for Soda at all, and as I mentioned before, he was going by the name Patrick, or Pat. Most of the time, I called him Curtis." I paused to take a sip of my drink. "I worked him hard and he was exhausted at the end of the day. He took it though, he's a good worker…it became a challenge to challenge him…So anyway…" I trailed off.

~12 years previous…summer~

For the next few months, 'Mr. Curtis' did his best to get my attention by teasing and flirting with me. For most of the summer he made a point to either go shirtless or wear his shirt open and I pretended not to be impressed, which made him try even harder by 'inadvertently' brushing up against me. I avoided direct eye contact with him as much as possible. We even got into some arguments when he'd accuse me of being a ball buster and a tease.

The few boys who ever showed any interest in me were guys who I knew from the area, in Jr. High School, or who were in the rodeo circuit – convenience dating. Now a _man_ is interested in me and doing everything he could to show it and it kind of freaked me out, so playing hard to get was more of a defence mechanism hoping he would give up, and he did…eventually.

It wasn't until that Fall when the guys were on a cattle drive, that I realized that I missed him. The ranch was so quiet and I was bored. I went with mom to Calgary to get groceries and supplies and helped with my brothers. Lots of time to think and I found myself thinking about Soda, as much as I tried to fight it…

Mom caught me staring out the window one afternoon. I was in deep thought.

"What are you thinking so hard about? Or should I say…_who_ are you thinking so hard about?" she asked with a little smirk.

"Dad and the guys." I replied. "Just hoping they're safe."

"Mmm hmm." Mom continued her knitting. "Not thinking about any one of the guys in particular? Like a certain tall, charming young man with dark hair and the bluest eyes this side of the Great Lakes?"

I had to giggle at her description. "No."

"Ohh, Jillian, you can't fool your mother." She stated, and she was right. "It's obvious you have a thing for him. You've been moping around this house since they left."

"He's not my type, mom." I replied, not even sure if I believed it myself. In fact, I didn't even _know_ what my type was.

"Jillian Leigh Ann Fairchild, you are not a little girl anymore and he's a nice, young man. Either give him a chance or tell him you're not interested. Don't string him on or play games, otherwise somebody will get hurt."

~Present day~

"Your middle name is Leigh Ann?" Ryann asked.

I nodded.

"I love it."

"Me too." Kate agreed. "It just flows…Jillian Leigh Ann…"

"Thanks."

"However, I cannot believe you resisted Sodapop Curtis." Kate stated. "As charming and wonderful as my husband is, and Ponyboy of course, Soda just has a talent for charming anyone."

Ryann nodded in agreement. "Your mom seems to like him. She's a wise lady."

"They all like him." I confirmed. "I was just really confused."

"So what happened when they got back from the cattle drive? Did you talk to Soda?" Ryann asked. She seemed quite eager to hear what came next.

"Well we talked but not much. By then, he was working more with the guys than me so we only got to say hello or a few words." I told them. "Every time I wanted to talk to him, something stopped us. Until Halloween night."

Kate shuffled in her chair to get comfortable. "This sounds intriguing." She stated.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Baby Curtis is just doing somersaults in there." Kate patted her belly. "Settle down in there, you."

I smiled. Kate glowed and I secretly envied her. I hadn't yet told the girls about my miscarriage.

"Carry on, Jilly."

"OK…where was I?…Oh, yeah Halloween night."

~12 years previous…Halloween night~

I was never a big fan of Halloween, really. Because we live in a small town, it wasn't that big of a 'holiday' and there wasn't that many kids around. We only ever had a handful of Trick or Treaters and by the the time I was 10, I'd stopped going out. The town has grown a bit since then, so either mom or I would take Michael and Denny out.

Halloween that year was unusually warm and the weather reports were issuing tornado watches. Dad decided not to let the boys go out that year. They were rather upset but they got over it. We'd had tornado watches before but never actually experienced any. They usually touched down further north or fizzled out. Nonetheless, the fear was there and Dad always took precautions. Not much he could do with the livestock and horses. They'd have to fend for themselves so I prayed that the horses…including my horse, Silver Belle would be ok. "Belle", as I called her, was my white Arabian stallion who I got for my 13th birthday. She was very unique in that her left eye was blue and her mane and tail were silver – hence her name. She was a beautiful horse.

I was in the barn checking on her when the lights flickered and she became nervous, stomping, nodding her head and neighing.

"Easy girl. It's going to be ok. Shh.. shh..shh." I brushed her down to relax her but I was just as nervous about that storm as she was.

"Hey." A voice said from nowhere and it startled me.

I gasped then turned to see Soda standing outside the stall. "Hi. You scared me."

"Sorry." He replied. "Everything ok?"

"Belle's a bit nervous so I decided to brush her down."

Soda nodded. "I was checking on Derby. I heard you back here."

"How is he?"

"He's fine. Nervous but I think we all are."

I nodded and continued brushing.

"How have you been?" He asked. "We haven't talked for awhile."

"I'm alright and you're right, we haven't." Here was my chance to apologize for being such a jerk to him.

"You know, that whole time I was out on that cattle drive, all I thought of was you." His tone was sincere.

I gazed at him. "You mean how much of a jerk I was to you?" I stopped brushing Belle and stepped out of the stall.

"No." Soda stated. "Well…yeah, you were but…you were trying to tell me that you needed space, so I backed off."

"I appreciate that but, I was really confused about how to respond to you. I'm not used to guys flirting with me."

"What?" He shook his head in astonishment. "You're a beautiful, young woman, Jillian. Don't hide."

"I'm not hiding." For the first time since I met Soda, I finally looked him in the eyes. I didn't see a nervous guy. I saw a confident, young man.

He shrugged. "Well, anyway…if you still want your space, I'll stay out of it and we'll just be friends." He reached into his jacket pocket. "Oh, I have something for you. Trick or treat?"

"What?"

"Trick or treat?"

I shrugged. "…Treat."

He held out his hand , closed into a fist as if he were hiding something. "Hold out your hand."

Hesitantly, I did what he asked, whereupon he took hold of my wrist, pulled me in and kissed me. It wasn't just a peck either, it was quite affectionate. I had been kissed before but not like that.

"That was a trick." I stated when our lips parted.

"A trick for you but it's a treat for me." He grinned, cupped my face in his hands then kissed me again, very passionately.

~Present day~

"WOW." Kate said. "You see? I told you it was impossible to resist his charm."

"It was worth the wait."

"So much for just being friends." Kate winked. "Did the storm get any worse?"

"No…fizzled out."

There was a brief silence until Ryann spoke up again.

"What about the first time you made love?"

"My 18th birthday in the loft of the barn." I told her.

"No way!"

"You didn't!" Kate added.

"We did. Seriously."

"That is one magical barn." Kate declared.

"You have _no_ idea." The three of us laughed.

"Details!" The two of them exclaimed in unison.

"You first." I dared Ryann.


	9. Chapter 9

~Darry~

I parked the car in front of the tattoo place and turned off the engine. "You guys really want to do this, huh?"

"Yeah, don't you?" Pony asked.

I shrugged. "I will if you guys will. Just remember, there's no going back once it's done."

"Let's do it." Soda declared. I don't know why he was so gung ho, Pony either. None of us had any idea as to what

The three of us entered the shop where we were greeted by some girl behind the counter. Her hair was in a ponytail and shaven on the sides, heavy on the makeup, earring studs in her brows and bottom lip and both arms were completely covered in tattoos.

"Hey guys." She said as she smacked and snapped her gum. "Anything I can help you with?"

_Good Lord_. I thought and began to second guess our decision. "Uh, yeah. You guys got any openings for tattoos?"

"Yeah, sure." She eyed me from head to toe. "You want a tattoo, big guy?" She winked, blew a bubble and let it pop.

I wanted to laugh but held it back. "Yeah."

"What about your friends?" She nodded toward Pony and Soda who were browsing the patterns on the wall.

"They're actually my brothers."

She grinned. "Aren't they all?"

I wasn't quite sure what she meant by that but I chose to ignore her tone and the fact that I think she was hitting on me. "We're gonna browse if you don't mind."

"Knock yourself out." She replied. "There's another artist on his break. He'll be back in a few minutes."

"Thanks."

"I think she likes you…big guy." Pony stated with a smug.

"Kids these days." I shook my head.

After almost 30 minutes, Pony and I still hadn't decided on something to permanently etch into my skin. Soda found what he wanted and was already consulting with the other artist. My friend from the front counter came over again.

"Any luck?"

"Not really."

"You don't have to get a picture, you know?" She began, still smacking her gum, which was really getting on my nerves. She then led us to a table with some books. "We have verses from songs or famous quotes, if you'd rather go with that. Some people even have their wedding vows tattooed on them. They're all categorized. If it's not in the book, I can write it out. I'm Cassie; let me know when you're ready."

"Thanks." Pony and I perused one of the books and I finally found a phrase that I liked. 'Other things may change us, but we start and end with family.'

"Aw, that's deep, Dare." Pony said, again with a smirk on his face.

"You got anything better, Professor?"

"You know what? Actually, I do and it's not in the book." He stated proudly as he closed the book.

"What?"

"A phrase that Ry and I had engraved on our wedding bands."

"Clever."

I called Cassie over and she set us up. We were quite impressed with her skills, the girl has talent.

"Hey! You guys still getting inked or what?" Soda called out from the other side of the room.

"Yeah, we're about ready." Pony decided to go first.

I went over to see how things were going with Soda and he was about half done. The design he chose couldn't have been a better choice –two cowboy hats, one white, one black, with a rope around them and a phrase between them which read. "Love is a force of nature." I said aloud.

"You think Jilly will like it?"

"I'm sure she will. She's a cowgirl to the core." I watched the artist do his work. "Does it hurt?"

"In some spots, yeah." Soda winced. "What are you guys getting?"

"Deep phrases."

Soda furrowed his brows. "What?"

I laughed. "We'll show you when we're done."

"OK."

~Pony~

I don't know what's worse, getting a tattoo or having your hair cut with a dull knife – I'll never forget that. Both are pretty close. Cassie sat behind me and made small talk while she worked.

"Are you from Tulsa?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I live in Boston now."

"How long have you been there?"

"Ten or eleven years."

"Must be a lot different now, huh?"

"Yeah, lots of changes." She probably didn't realize that her generation was one of them.

"What do you do in Boston?"

"I teach English at Harvard." Sometimes, I don't like to tell people that. I'm proud of what I do but sometimes, I feel like I'm bragging. That's not like me at all.

"No shit!" She blurted out. "That's ivy league. I'm impressed. No offense but aren't you kinda young to be a prof? I mean, most I've seen are old bald guys are with beards and beer guts."

I grinned. "What do you define as old?"

"I don't know. 35…40?"

I had to laugh. Darry is 35 and is nowhere near being old. Maybe in his way of thinking sometimes, but he still has the physique of a 20 year-old. Kate keeps him young too.

"Almost done."

~Soda~

Darry was next in the chair. Just as Pony and I were putting our shirts back on and Darry took his off, we spotted a couple of young women looking over at us, and then they turned away quickly and giggled. We looked at each other, shook our head and chuckled.

When Darry was done, we left the place a little sore but somewhat proud of ourselves.

~Ryann~

Kate and Jilly were both looking at me. Since Jilly spilled the beans on her first ultra-romantic kiss with Soda, they expected the same from me. I sat there a second, debating on what to tell them. As close as I am to both Kate and Jills there are somethings I want to keep just between Pony and I. So I pick another story changing it slightly to serve a purpose, "It…um just kinda happened." I say.

"That night you broke up with Wes, it has to be." Kate asks.

I shake my head. "No…no…not at all."

Both girls looked at me in disbelief.

"He confessed he was in love with you and you two didn't seal the deal?" Jilly questions raising her eyebrows at me.

"We didn't. It was a couple weeks later."

"Dear God, Pony has the patience of a Saint." Kate replies.

"He was a perfect gentleman…..most of the time." Kate grins.

"Our little Ponyboy Curtis not a perfect gentleman, this is scandalous, Ryann. Do tell."

"Fine…."

~Six Years Previous~

It had been one of the worst weeks period. I was overloaded on school work, my dad was still riding my ass about breaking up with Wes, so saying that I was stressed was an understatement. That's when I get the bright idea to tell a small white lie to my parents.

I had no intention of going to Cape Cod with Molly. My mind was set on some male companionship.

I swung by the campus to pick up the keys from my dad. Luke, Hill and I had pretty much grown up on this campus. My dad was already teaching Law by the time we were all born. Most of the faculty has known us since we were kids, and therefore still viewed us as such.

The halls were virtually silent as I walked down the hall towards my dad's office. My dad's secretary Brenda was sitting at her desk. We all have our theories that there is some extracurricular activities going on between those two.

"Miss Ryann, how are you today?" She said as I walked in.

"Great Brenda and yourself?"

"Good. Your father is having his weekly touch-base with the English department, you can wait out here."

I give her a look. "It's ok I'll go in."

She knows better than to argue with me. One day she got into it with Luke, and Dad almost fired her. She returned the same gaze.

"It's ok really I'll be quick." I pause outside the door pulling my hair out of the clip and shaking it loose. I knock once and push the door open. My dad is in the midst of one of his infamous speeches when I walk in.

"Ryann?" Half a dozen heads turn in my direction. Including the only one I want to see. He gives me a wink and a smile. "Ryann?" My dad says louder. "Everything ok?"

"Everything is fine, Daddy." I had to maintain that close-knit father daughter front.

He glares at me and I know damn well that I'm irritating him. It's kind of funny, Luke and I used to make a game out of it. "Mom said you had the keys for the house in Cape Cod?"

"Who are you going with, again?"

"Molly." I should feel guilty for lying to him but I could care less. He reaches into his desk and holds out a ring of keys.

"Well here." He says, yeah he's pissed at me for interrupting his meeting. Everyone clears a path for me to get through; I make a point to brush against him ever so slightly. "I take it you'll be back for classes on Monday?"

I nod. "Yeah we'll be back Sunday night." He hands me the keys. "Thanks Dad." I say as I head back towards the door.

"Goodbye Ryann. No parties and don't forget to lock up when you leave!" That was it. No _Drive carefully, sweetheart. Have a good time, honey. _

I shut the door behind me, bid Brenda a good weekend then head down the hall to wait in Ponyboy's office. Five minutes later the door opens.

"Really Ry, are you trying to kill me?" He shuts the door and pulls me in to him, kissing me deeply. "God, I miss you."

"Come to Cape Cod with me." His eyes get big,

"Oh no, no, no, no." He shakes his head. "Your father will kill _both_ of us." I yank his tie till his lips are on mine again. "OK. I'll go." He grins.

~Present Time~

"Ry, you certainly are persuasive."

"Whoa, wait a minute. Your dad didn't know you two were dating?" Kate asks.

"Not until we got engaged." I say. "He had an idea so to speak."

Jilly and Kate look at me in astonishment.

"I ruined his perfect family image by ending things with Wes."

"Who knew you were such a bad girl." Jilly teases. "Now I'm intrigued."

"Shall I continue?"

"Yes!"

~Later that night six years previous~

Cape Cod during the off season is my favorite place to be. My parents own a huge beachfront house, and by beachfront I mean the beach is literally twenty feet from the backdoor. It was a wedding present from my grandparents. We used to use it all the time, now it's used maybe once or twice a year. My parents still pay for a housekeeper to come in once a week and clean on the off chance someone comes. Luke has parties there, despite our dad's protest, and Hillary brings her extra-marital affairs there.

I put the key in the lock and push the door open. We step into the foyer and I shut and lock the door behind us.

"Wow." Pony says looking around. "This is some house." The boy is in awe. Sometimes I forget where he came from.

It's alright." I say opening the French doors that lead outside. I step out and take deep a couple of deep breaths; I love the smell of salt air. The beach is completely empty no surprise there. It's one of the only private beaches, anyone who owns a house on it, owns the beach. Most of the houses are summer homes – nobody lives there full time.

"The house I grew up in could fit into this house." He says coming out behind me. "How are you so unaffected by all this?" he asks quietly.

I shrug.

"You are amazing." He whispers into my ear. Once he starts kissing me, I have no intention of stopping. When he broke the kiss after a few minutes, I had to catch my breath and it made my head feel fuzzy. He reaches over tucking a piece of hair behind my ear then leaned in to kiss me again. Or so I thought. Instead, he whispered into my ear. "Come on, let's go get dinner." I groan, and he just grinned. Ponyboy can be seriously infuriating when he wants to be.

I could hardly wait to return to the beach house.

"It's kinda chilly in here. Would you mind starting up a fire?" I asked him. "Everything is by the fireplace."

"Yeah, sure."

"Want some wine, sweetie?"

"I'd love some." He replied as he entered the kitchen. "Fire is stoked up. Here, let me open that."

Though I am perfectly capable of opening a bottle of wine, I let him do it. There's something sexy about a man opening a bottle of wine. Don't know what it is. Of course, it depends on the man and the occasion. I placed the glasses on the island and watched as he poured.

He went to pass me my glass then suddenly went narc on me.

"Uh, do you have I.D. on you, Miss?"

Without saying a word I stepped toward him, pulled him close and kissed him.

"That'll do." He stated when our lips parted.

For the longest time, we just stood across from each other. I had drifted off into a day dream and found myself undressing him with my eyes, planning my seduction.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked, grinning at me and I snapped out of my fantasy.

"Just thinking about dessert."

"We didn't have dessert."

After a moment's pause I came back with…"Not yet." I suddenly remembered the can of whipped cream in the fridge and had spotted some chocolate syrup. Lord knows how long they'd been in there…checked the expiration date. "Oh good. Still fresh." Hillary must have been here recently, I thought.

"What are you going to put that on? Toast?" Pony teased.

"No." I looked him right in the eyes. "…You." I sprayed just enough cream onto my finger then poured some chocolate syrup on top.

Pony didn't move. It's as if he was daring me to do it.

I stepped toward him again when he took hold of my hand and put my finger slowly into his mouth. His eyes didn't leave mine.

`Present day~

I paused, remembering that evening.

"…and…?!" Jilly asked.

"Yeah! And…?" Kate repeated. "Don't stop, for Heaven's sake!"

I giggled. "You girls really want to know about this…?" I began to feel somewhat guilty revealing such a personal moment.

"Yes!" the other two said in unison once again.

"Alright, just…PLEASE, PLEASE don't tell Pony I told you this."

"Promise." Jilly held her hand up as if she were swearing on a bible.

"Not a word." Kate added.


	10. Chapter 10

~Ryann~

I continue…..

I'm thinking hot is an understatement. For real. I have to hold on to the island to keep my knees from buckling and fought back a moan as he slowly licked my finger clean. He pulled it out of his mouth slowly. Somehow the words, "Don't stop" escaped my lips. He grinned at me.

"I'll make you a deal." He put his hands on my waist picking me up setting me on the edge of the island.

"What's that?" I ask.

"You finish your book for your paper and I'll do whatever you want tonight."

"Anything?" He put two hands on either side of my hips and leaned in.

"Anything you want, baby." He leaned in even closer pressing his lips against my neck, kissing a soft trail to my ear.

"Fine, it's a deal. But I have to get changed first." He pulls back helping me off the island.

"Ok, I'm going to go out for a run. Promise me you'll study." I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I promise." As soon as he was out of the house I jumped in the shower, shaved my legs – twice before getting out. I grabbed the t-shirt he had been wearing under his dress shirt and put it on. Twisted my hair up into a loose bun and threw my glasses on. Grabbed the stupid book and went downstairs making sure to take my glass of wine and the bottle with me. I settled down on the couch in front of the fire and tried to concentrate. I think I had accomplished reading a page and a half before I heard Pony come back through the door.

"How's it going Ryann?" he asked leaning against the door jamb.

"Fine." I retort not looking up from the word I had read at least a hundred times.

"I bet." He sat down next to me. "That's too bad I was looking forward to taking a shower with you."

"Ponyboy Curtis that is not fair."

"The way you look right now isn't fair." He replied his voice huskier than normal. "How am I supposed to resist you." I scoot closer to him,

"You aren't supposed to." I turn to face him and swing my legs across his very slowly he runs his hands up them. "If you keep doing that, I'm not going to be able to read."

"So I shouldn't tell you what I'd like to do to you?"

"Not if you want me to study." He kisses me on the top of my head.

"How many pages have you read?"

"Two maybe three." Pony gives me a grin, shakes his head, and without a word, he pulls me closer, kissing me slowly and sweetly. One hand slipping under my t-shirt resting on my stomach – just that small skin to skin contact drives me crazy. The other hand pulling my hair out of the clip, running his fingers through it slowly. The kiss had started out sweet but quickly turned passionate. He somehow managed to get me on his lap, his lips never leaving mine. Reaching down, I yanked his t-shirt over his head, running my fingers over his chest and stomach – the man's body is amazing. He let out a soft moan that only added fuel to the already burning fire inside me. Lowering my head I kissed his neck, his shoulder…

"Ryann." He groaned.

"Hmm?" I leaned back a little giving him an opportunity to pull my shirt over my head.

"You are so beautiful." He stood up taking me with him in one fluid movement, my legs wrapped around his waist, my fingers in his hair. "We're taking that shower now." he mumbled.

We made it as far as the kitchen. "I can't wait anymore." He cleared what was left on the island with one swipe of his arm. Before setting me on the edge, he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of my underwear edging them down. Slowly he pulls away, gazing deeply into my eyes.

"What?" I ask, surprised at how breathless I am.

"I love you Ryann."

*********************************Present Day****************************

Kate's chin was practically on the floor. "You did it on the island?"

I couldn't tell if Jilly was grossed out or impressed. She was speechless.

"Uh, God no." I chuckled. "We did it on the stairs, on the way to the shower."

The girls burst into laughter.

~Jilly~

I sat and thought for a moment, recalling that time. "I don't know where to start."

"Start from when he first kissed you." Ryann suggested. "What did you do?"

"I guess I was kind of in shock because my knees went weak." I paused for a moment. "Good thing he had me pressed against him. We just stared at each other for the longest time, like we knew right then and there that…" There was no need to finish that sentence.

********************************flashback********* ******************

By Christmas, Soda had told us who he really was, where he was from, about his family, why he left home. Had to be hard for Soda to leave everyone behind like that. We understood why he had to protect himself. Dad never would have said anything because Soda had practically become another son to him. Dad even offered to pay for a plane ticket for him to go visit but he couldn't accept it. The fear of being sent to prison weighed heavily on him.

We started dating of course. Now, there's not too many places to go in Stavely other than Doc's, a country-western bar where they don't usually card you because everybody knows everybody. It's an old barn converted into a bar with a bandstand and huge dance floor. Soda had gone there several times with the other guys from the ranch. Most of the time we'd sit and talk, watch people dance.

Now, Soda admitted that was not a dancer but after I had gotten up to dance one of the guys, it inspired him to learn. Maybe it made him a little jealous, even though he didn't seem to mind, since he knew Doug. I'd been doing the two step since I was about 10.

I got back to my seat and Soda leaned toward me. "Teach me how to do that."

"What? You want learn how to dance?"

"Yeah."

Clearly he had no idea what he was in for but to my surprise he picked it up pretty quickly. His rhythm was good but his coordination needed some work.

*****************************present day***************************

"Sodapop Curtis, dancing?" Kate was baffled. "In all the years I've know that man, he never struck me as a dancer."

"Step aside, Travolta." Of course I was exaggerating and we all shared a laugh. "Seriously though, he's pretty good on the dance floor."

"You did it on the dance floor?" Kate teased.

I laughed. "No, we'll leave that to Ry and Pony."

Another laugh.

Ryann appeared impressed. "I hope you two will show us some of your moves at the wedding. I'm lucky to get Pony to slow dance."

I giggled. "Don't tell Darry or Pony, ok? It'll be interesting to get their reaction."

"So many secrets." Kate said with a grin. "So if you didn't do it on the dance floor, where did you do it?"

"Yeah. I recall you mentioning something about the barn."

"OK, OK…I'm gonna jump forward to the following Spring so I can make this and short, sweet and to the point."

********************************Flashback********* ********************

My mom thought it would be a good idea to have a party for my 18th birthday. I honestly didn't see the point but didn't want to break her heart, so I reluctantly agreed and compromised on a family only party. Even that made me cringe. The day finally came and I just wanted to get it all over with.

I woke that morning to find a card and a red rose on my dresser. Only the card wasn't a card, it was an invitation to a private celebration in my honor. Well, the day went on as normal. Soda was busy working with guys and I had some work to do inside the barn. Before I knew it, we were all being called in for dinner…and cake. Soda kept looking at the clock then excused himself, saying he forgot to do something.

By 7:30, everyone had dispersed to finish some duties. I had to put Belle in for the night and finish a few things in the barn. I thanked everyone and headed outside. As I approached the corral I could see that Belle wasn't there and found it odd. "Belle?"

I heard a whinny behind me and turned to find Soda on his horse. "She's already tucked in for the night, safe and sound." He said, smiling. "Ready to ride off into the sunset, little lady?" He asked in a really bad John Wayne impression.

"Where…?"

He didn't answer but held out his hand. I stepped toward him and he pulled me up behind him and headed out to wherever he was taking me. We stopped for a short time to watch the sunset.

"Wow." I noticed sunsets before but this time seemed more special.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Soda paused for a moment. "My brother, Ponyboy would be impressed. He was always making me look at them." Soda missed his brothers terribly. Since he told us about his family and

how close they were, I felt bad for him. Darry and Ponyboy sounded like great guys. I hoped to meet them soon.

We carried on for about 30 minutes until we reached our destination – an old storage barn at the other end of our property.

I dismounted the horse. "What are we doing here?"

"It's a surprise."

I shot him a suspicious look. "You left that invitation this morning."

"Uh, actually last night, while you were asleep." He admitted as he pulled the saddle off Derby and laid it on the post.

"How'd you get in the house?"

Again, Soda wouldn't answer. He just gave me a cryptic grin. "Come on." He covered my eyes with his hand when we reached the door, led me inside and took a few steps forward and I heard a click. "Ready?"

"I'm not sure but…"

He removed his hand and said "Open your eyes."

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Soda had somehow found the time to fix the place up a bit, string some lights and set up a cozy atmosphere. The old buck-port covered wagon added to the scene. A bottle of wine chilling in an ice bucket, two glasses awaited us on a bed table next to the opened sleeping bag and blanket over a bed of hay. Oh! A single, red rose completed the set up.

"I'll take your speechlessness as a sign that you like it." He stated. "At least I hope…you like it." Soda's expression turned to impending disappointment.

"It's perfect, Soda. I love it." I pressed my lips to his and we kissed for several minutes.

"Mmm that was nice."

We sat on the sleeping bag, Soda poured the wine, handed me a glass and poured one for himself . "I have no idea as how to propose a toast so I'll just say, Happy Birthday to the most beautiful woman I have ever had the privilege of knowing, and many more to come."

I swear my face had to have turned about 100 shades of red but it was so sweet and romantic. How did I get so lucky to have met this man?

"How does it feel to be 18?"

"I don't feel a day over 17." I quipped, taking a sip of the wine.

"You don't look it either, babe." He smiled and kissed me. He then took our wine glasses and place them on the small table to the side, removed his boots then mine. One of my socks came off with my boot so he simply removed the other. "Nice toes."

"Thank you."

Soda crawled up to be close to me and kissed me very passionately for a long time, then he moved to my neck, which sent shivers up my spine. I tangled my fingers in his soft, dark hair. When we parted I felt as if I had drank the whole bottle of wine.

"It's getting warm in here."

Soda grinned. "I was hoping you'd say that." He got up on his knees and removed his button down shirt and I helped him remove his t-shirt. The sight of his bare chest nearly took my breath away despite how many times I'd seen him shirtless. He stroked my hair and my face and kissed my lips once more before he began undressing me slowly, pulling my top over my head as well. I took the elastic from the end of my braid and liberated my hair so it fell loosely over my shoulders and down my back.

We embraced each other as we kissed again, our bodies pressed together. I found myself kissing his neck and left shoulder then moved across his chest to the other.

"Oh babe." He whispered.

My hands caressed his body until they found his belt buckle which I unfastened and then the top button of his jeans and he was stripped down to his boxers. He then slid a finger into the waste band of my jeans, unbuttoned and unzipped them and pulled them off me and moments later we were naked…

I became a woman that night.

********************************Present Day***************************

The girls didn't say a word for a few moments so it made me wonder what they were thinking.

"Amazing" Ryann muttered. Her voice was very soft, like she was whispering.

Kate then added, "I bet that was the most liberating experience."

I nodded. Perhaps I could have told them more but, it was my first time with a man and it was so intimate and personal that I chose to keep it between Soda and me. Though when I got home the next morning, Mom knew that something was different about me. She was cool about it and I assured her that we were careful.

"Yeah, every time with Soda is beautiful. He knows me, he's my soul mate." I smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

~Kate~

I think Ryann's story shocked a few years off my life. I am ok with Soda doing things, but Pony will always be a kid in my mind.

Ryann is trying not to laugh.

"Ok wow." I say. "I will never again look at Ponyboy the same way."

"Hey, you asked." Ryann says dissolving into laughter. "Oh, that was mild compared to that one time….."

I hold my hand up. "No, no, no, I've heard enough. Thank you." It only makes it worse when the boys come home. The three of them come up the steps and both Ry and Jilly lose it, cracking up.

"What, am I missing something?" Darry asks looking at us like we are all sporting an extra limb or something.

I shake my head. "Nothing honey."

"From the look of those two we're missing out on something pretty steamy." This makes Ryann and Jill laugh even harder. I change the subject,

"You guys have been gone a while do anything fun?"

Soda shrugs. "You know… stuff."

I'm not sure I like how vague he's being. "Stuff as in…." I press.

"Drove around, went to the cemetery, had lunch, got tattoos, came home." He says nonchalantly, "Nothing special." He turns to go in the house.

"You what?" I ask finally getting what he said.

"Huh?" Soda says innocently. He gives me the smile and the eyes.

"Oh no that is not going to work on me, mister. You did not go out and get tattoos." I look at Ponyboy and Darry.

"It was his idea." Darry says pointing at Soda. Somehow I'm not surprised, Jilly wasn't kidding when she said Soda knows how to manipulate people. Worst part is that half the time I'm not sure he even knows he's doing it. It comes naturally to him.

"If it was his idea to jump into the Mississippi River would you two do it?"

Pony shrugs. "Depends is the water cold?"

I smack him on the arm. "Don't be a smart ass." He grins at me. "Well…..let's see them."

"I have to take my shirt off." Darry says.

"That's fine." Jilly and Ry say together, they look at each other and start laughing again.

"Don't mind those two, I think they are still jetlagged." I say. "Get on with it."

"I am not stripping in the front yard." Darry replies.

"C'mon Dare I'm sure your neighbors won't mind." Soda replies, nodding towards the house across the street – the Nelsons. They have a teenage daughter and we noticed her and her friend are gawking at the house. I can only imagine how much they heard of our conversation. Soda grins. "Alright. I'll go first." then pulls his shirt off, giving the girls across the street a wink. He always was one for an audience.

We all inspect his arm, he couldn't have picked anything better to symbolize his relationship with Jillian, and by the way she kissed him she felt the same way.

"Oh, what the hell." Darry took off his jacket and pulled off his shirt. I have to admit what Darry got was very sweet and it totally rang true of our relationship.

"Ahem…." I say to Pony who is leaning against the railing his arms crossed over his chest.

"Your turn, Studly." Jilly grinned.

He grumbles a bit before pulling his shirt off. I think we are all expecting Ryann to be angry; she is the epitome of prim and proper. I can't imagine her ever dating a guy with a tattoo, let alone be married to one. I lean forward reading aloud the three lines he got tattooed.

_'You have bewitched me, body and soul, and I love, I love, I love you. I never wish to be parted from you from this day on.' _

"Ohh, that's so romantic." It sounds vaguely familiar but I'm not positive. I can tell Ry knows when I hear her gasp behind me.

"Oh my god." She says softly standing up. He turns around at the same time she gets to him, wrapping her up in his arms. The way they are looking at each other makes me think we should probably give them some time alone.

"Care to enlighten us?" Darry asked.

"It's from Pride & Prejudice." Pony explained. "Ry had to read it in college and we both liked the phrase so we had it split into three sentences and engraved into our rings."

"I love that book." I gushed. "That's so perfect."

"That's deep, little brother." Darry teased.

I can't resist but to tease them.

"You two stay away from my kitchen counters."

Pony looks at me his face flushing pink. "Ryann Charlotte Curtis you seriously did not tell them about that?"

She shrugs and gives me a sheepish grin.

"Don't worry Kate they aren't big enough." Jilly starts laughing.

Soda and Darry just look lost. "Clearly we missed something." Soda muttered to Darry.

"I don't want to know." Darry shook his head then turned to his brothers. "Oh, before you two get comfortable doing whatever, I have a box for both of you in the basement with your old junk in it. You need to go through it and if you don't want it throw it out." He turns to go in the house and everyone follows.

~Soda~

Darry led Pony and me to the basement. He'd been trying to get it finished to add some room for the kids to play but has been too busy lately to get at it.

"If we could stay longer, Pony and I could help."

"Speak for yourself." Pony began "You guys are the handymen. I'm the bookworm. I'm lucky to be able to hang a picture."

"Aww, come on, Pony. Women love a man with a tool belt and no shirt." I informed him. "Darry should know, huh, Dare?"

"Yeah, and you can go from countertop to workbench." Darry grinned and winked. The girls told us what the big joke was about. Normally, Darry would leave it alone but he couldn't resist anymore than I could.

"Oh not you guys too." Pony moaned in frustration. "Could we drop it please?"

"Ok ok." Soda agreed. "Where are the boxes, Darry?"

He pointed to the area on the other side of the stairs.

"I can't believe you didn't throw this stuff out, Dare." I stated as I peered into the box with my name on it.

"Wasn't my place. I figured you'd come back and look for it, eventually." He told us then was called upstairs to take a call.

The first thing I pulled out of the box was my old DX work shirt. Man, that brought back so many memories. I picked up so many chicks in this shirt. Met Sandy while wearing this shirt – trash, keeping the hat, which I put on my head. The next thing I pulled out of the box was a book I had to read in school and it was my favorite. "The Red Badge of Courage". Great. Just what I need, a reminder.

"Good book." Pony stated he then realized. "Sorry, Soda."

"It's ok. I don't regret it anymore. I miss you guys but I'm happy in Canada, with Jillian. She's the best thing that ever happened to me."

"It's quite obvious that you're in love with her." Pony grinned.

"Oh yeah. From the moment I met her. I knew she was the woman I was going to marry." I told him. "She was only 17 at the time and I was 20..but…"

"Cradle robber." Pony teased.

"I just know a good thing when I see it." I grinned then threw some old papers in the trash. "Apparently you and Darry do too."

"Yeah..." Pony agreed though he was focused on the copy of Gone With the Wind he was holding. Then he pulled out a composition book and thumbed through it.

"What's that?"

"It's um…the essay I wrote…about us, the gang. Everything that happened the week that…"

"Oh wow. I forgot about that."

Ponyboy walked over to the steps and sat down.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah." He poised to ask me something. "Soda, did you ever tell Jillian about what happened 15 years ago."

I sighed. "Well, I told her what I knew. The highlights. Stuff I though was relevant to tell her."

"How did she react?"

I shrugged. "She was cool about it. It was the same time I told her my real name and where I was from..."

"She wasn't upset?"

"Well, I think she was a little hurt but she understood why I couldn't tell her."

"I wish I knew how Ryann would react, for all I know she'll flip and we'll be heading for divorce court."

"Pony, come on. Ryann's great. You're not giving her enough credit." I paused. "She's not a child, she's your wife. Trust her."

"No secrets."

Soda raised his brows. "You know what to do."

"Yeah." Pony flipped through the pages of that notebook once more. "I just found out how I can tell Ryann about my past. It's all in here."

Soda placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. Just as Kate called us up for dinner. "Come on, Studly." I laughed and headed up the stairs, stepping over my kid brother.

"I am SO gonna kill you for that!"


	12. Chapter 12

~Ponyboy~

It wasn't so much that Ry disclosed such an intimate moment that we shared, but the fact that Kate wouldn't drop it until Darry spoke up. One can only take so much. However, I chose to still take it out on Ry. Not only did I give her the silent treatment, I wouldn't even look at her.

Darry put the girls to bed so Kate could rest for a while. Soda and Jilly insisted they needed to 'unpack' – yeah, I'm sure that's what they're doing too. Ryann rarely sees me like this, I can count on one hand how many times that I've been mad at her. If and when I do, it's because I feel that her work can be dangerous and it worries the hell out of me. I sat on the couch and flipped through a magazine.

"Hey." Ry said softly, sitting herself next to me.

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Sweetheart?" She stroked my hair.

I pulled away. "No….don't sweetheart me." I told her firmly, but she knows that I never stay mad at her for long and that she can sweet talk me. From the corner of my eye, I could see her smile and inch closer to me. I suppose I shouldn't enjoy this as much as I do. "You are in my personal space." Still not looking at her but she's relentless. If she wasn't so damn gorgeous, it would be easier to resist her but I try to remain strong.

She completely ignores what I told her and moves in closer until she's pressed against me. She laced her fingers through mine, and stroked my hand with her thumb.

"Ryann, stop."

She continued so I turn toward her and she flashes those sapphire blue eyes and long dark lashes at me. I'm a sucker for it every time and she knows it. Manipulation .

"I'm sorry, baby." She whispered. "They are right you know."

"About what?"

"You are quite, studly."

I raised my eyebrows at her. "Am I now?"

She nodded. "Absolutely. You're also smart, and handsome…"

I pulled her onto my lap, my lips finding that ultra-sensitive spot right under her ear.

"…and charming,"

"Uh huh, you can keep going Ry." I murmured, kissing down her neck and I can feel her get weak. "You get distracted way too easily."

She let out a soft moan that sounded like a purr. "Just when it comes to you."

I grinned and pressed my lips to hers. I've completely lost myself in this kiss and I start wondering how I can get her back to the bedroom.

A sudden, loud knock killed the moment so I pulled away. "Hold that thought, babe." Ryann removed herself from my lap so I could go answer the door.

Two Bit returned as promised, but with Steve. I was totally thrown by Steve but pretended not to be so shocked. "Hey guys. Come on in." Darry had warned Soda and me that Steve was not at all like we last saw him. Soda's gonna be shocked.

"Well, hey there darling." Two-Bit says coming into the room. "Long time no see."

Ryann grinned. "Hey. How are you?"

"Just great." Two Bit replied.

"You guys want a beer or something?" I asked. Both took accepted the offer. "You want a beer, Ry?"

"I'd love one, thanks." She said stepping toward me.

"So how's Boston treating you, Pony?" Steve managed to finally say something other than 'hey'. His whole attitude hasn't changed. Still bitter and angry with the world. For what? I don't know. He was really hurt that Soda left without saying goodbye but it's been 13 years since then.

"Fine, it's great."

"Yeah, I can see that." He stated while ogling my wife. "You must be the flavor of the month. One of his students?" He asked in a snide tone and it didn't sit well with any of us.

Ry doesn't usually get offended but she didn't appreciate what he was implying. "I'm his wife." She firmly retorted. If looks could kill he'd been dead on the spot. Ryann would have torn a strip off Steve, but out of respect for Darry and Kate, she backed off.

"Just saying, she looks young."

"Think before you talk, Steve." I walked with Ryann back to the couch.

"Charming guy." Ry stated. "He's not even here for 5 minutes and he's already being rude. It's not even his house."

"Just ignore him. If he gets really bad, Darry will kick him out."

"I hope that's sooner rather than later."

Two Bit broke an awkward silence. "Marcia and Cherry were supposed to come over but they had some last minute wedding things to do."

"Well, it's a big day. Everything has to be just right." Ry explained. Like she would know, she had a wedding planner.

"You remember Cherry Valance don't you, Pone?"

"Yeah, yeah. I remember her." I replied. The mere mention of her name made me tense up and I began to twist my ring around my finger – a nervous habit. Ry noticed but didn't say anything.

"She's Cherry…or Sherry Anderson now."

"Anderson?"

"Yeah, remember that tall soc with the blue mustang, Randy? Marcia dated him in high school."

"Right." Of course, how can I forget him either. The bastard tried to drown me.

"Well, she married him."

"You can't be serious."

"As a heart attack." Two Bit stated. He was facing the hallway and grinned.

I glanced at Ryann who is puzzled. She has no idea who Cherry and Randy are. I'm just thankful that Two Bit or Steve didn't get a chance to elaborate on anything.

"Well, well lookie what the cat drug in, if it's not Pretty Boy Curtis."

Soda appears, grinning ear to ear. "I thought I heard your loud ass mouth, Matthews." He says to Two-Bit then clenches him in a hug. "Well, if you think I'm pretty you should see my wife."

"Looking forward to it."

"Hey, Steve." Soda made an attempt to at least shake hands with his old buddy but was snubbed with a very cold 'hey' as Steve put some distance between them. Soda looked at Two Bit and myself. It was obvious that he was hurt by that but pretended it didn't bother him.

Ryann looked at me again, flabbergasted at Steve's childish behavior. She shook her head. "Oh, hey Jilly."

"Hi." Jillian entered the kitchen. Even in a t-shirt and jeans the woman looked radiant.

"Hey, babe."

"Two-Bit. this is my wife Jillian. Jilly, Two-Bit. That's Steve over there."

Steve didn't even have the decency to say hello. Instead he nodded and grinned while eye-balled her like she was piece of meat.

Two-Bit, on the other hand is more of a gentleman. "Pleasure to meet you. Pretty girl, Curtis." He's so out there it's hysterical. "To many beautiful ladies in this house."

"Thank you." Jilly says, smiling. "Pleasure to meet you as well, Two Bit."

"How did the unpacking go?"

"Fine." She grins. "It was a lot easier on the bed than on the counter though." The two women giggled and I rolled my eyes.

"What's that all about?" Two Bit inquired as he took a sip of his beer.

"You don't want to know." Soda told him.

~Ry~

I flop on the couch to watch the Red Sox game on TV – anything to keep myself from saying what I really want to say to that Neanderthal. I can hear him running his mouth all the way from the kitchen.

"I didn't get you in too much trouble did I Ry?" Kate asks sitting down next to me.

I smile to myself remembering the kiss; it's worth getting him pissed off. "Nah." I assure her then turn my attention to the TV. "Damn it, just hit the freaking ball!"

"Never took you for a sports fan Ry." Jilly says sitting down on the other side of me.

"Dad used to take Luke and me to games all the time before he got too busy." I get quiet, neglecting to mention how that's probably my only good memories of my father. Kate pats my leg.

"I'm going to get a glass of water you two need anything?" Kate asked as she started to get up.

"I'm fine, thanks."

"I'll get it Kate you sit down." I head for the kitchen.

"From the way you're yelling, I'm assuming they are losing again?" Pony says without looking up from the cards in his hand.

"It's early in the season, they'll get it back."

Soda looks at me. "I've always wanted to go to a game at Fenway."

I get Kate's glass of water. "Yeah you should come to Boston, Dad has season tickets, but your brother never wants to go with me."

Pony looks at me. "It's the most boring sport ever, Ryann; I'd rather watch paint dry."

"That's how I feel when you watch golf."

"She's got you there, Pone. I'd have to agree." Soda smiles. "Next season, it's a date."

Steve makes a weird nose. "You would end up with some stuck up rich brat." The room is silent. You could hear a pin drop.

"Steve, really?" Two-Bit says shaking his head in disgust.

"What? It's true. I bet she thinks she's better than everyone else." It's probably a good thing Darry has quick reflexes if not Pony would have been over the table. I take a deep breath; there are a lot of things I'm willing to overlook, but being rude for no reason is something I can't tolerate.

"Clever how long did it take you to think up that one?" He just looks at me, "Here's a bit of advice for you. If you ran as much as you run your mouth you'd be in better shape."

Two-Bit lets out a howl. "Oh shit Stevie she just told you!"

Steve is gearing up to say something, but before he gets a word out Soda has him by the back of the shirt dragging him out the back door. Pony stands up kissing the top of my head.

"You better go in the other room Ryann, before you get me arrested."

I look up at him. "Am I stuck up?"

Two-Bit laughs. "Darling don't listen to a word he says, he likes to talk out of his ass."

Darry puts his hand on my shoulder. "He's right Ryann, just ignore him." He mutters something under his breath before going to check on the girls.

Pony sighs. "No baby he's just stuck in the past." He leans forward putting his finger under my chin and lifting my head slightly. Then super slowly lets his lips brush mine lightly leaving me wanting more. "Go watch your game, Ry." Pony says quietly. Instead of arguing like I normally would I head back towards the family room.

~Soda~

I practically pushed Steve off the front porch. He put up a struggle but wasn't nearly as strong as he used to be.

For most of the evening, Steve had a preoccupation with the fact that I didn't join him and Two Bit for the draft and would not let up on it. That's fine; I could take it but to be blatantly offensive to Ryann like that…

"Let go of me, man!" Steve spat.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I hadn't been this angry in a long time. "Since you stepped into that house, you've done nothing but mouth off to everyone. Grow up, Steve."

"Go to hell."

"Did I do something to you? If I did, tell me."

"You don't get it do you?"

"I have a pretty good idea, but enlighten me. I can take it."

"Alright. You left."

I shook my head. "That's it? I left?"

"Two Bit and I reported for duty and you weren't there."

"You guys didn't go over there either."

"Medical reasons. They didn't want soldiers with bummed knees or bad vision or, or, or…whatever Two Bit's excuse was." He explained. "You would have been fine but you took the coward's way out, man."

"Yeah, you're right, I did." I couldn't deny that I did chicken out. "I'm not proud of that Steve, but you have _no_ idea what I went through. Do you think it was easy for me? I didn't just get up in the middle of the night and disappear. It took weeks to build up the courage to do it. I left Darry and Pony here, the only family I had." I swallowed hard. "Do you have any idea how hard it was to leave them behind? Lying to them, making them think that I reported for duty, not knowing where I was for…almost a year."

Steve just stood there and listened.

I continued on even though I didn't owe him an explanation. "I had to live on the streets with little or no money had to keep moving while constantly looking over my shoulder. I slept in box cars, alleys, parks in the cold and heat. I've been mugged – more than once, robbed by drug dealers…" I trailed off. "Vietnam would have been a walk in the park."

It felt good to get that off my chest and that was the sugar-coated version. "I'm not proud of what I did, but if I hadn't, I might not even be here right now."

"I'm sorry." Steve actually mustered up those two little words.

"No…" I raised my hand. "Don't apologize to me. You're damn lucky Darry stopped Pony from flying across that table. You need to man up, go in there and apologize to everyone you dissed tonight. Ryann especially."

I watched as Steve made his way up the steps, slowly with his head down and 'tail between his legs' then followed him into the house to make sure he carried out my order.

Darry thought about it for a moment, and then spoke up. "Steve, you've been a friend for a long time and we've tolerated your attitude for that reason. Tonight, you were way out of line. If you want to be considered part of the family like Two Bit, you're gonna have to earn it."

Steve nodded in agreement.

"I'll accept the apology on the condition that when you come to this house, you respect everyone in it." Darry continued. "If you ever mouth off again, you're out, for good."

"Fair enough. It won't happen again, promise."

They firmly shook hands, then Steve turned to Ryann and Pony. "I'm sorry for what I said. It was out of line."

"It was way out of line." Pony stated then looked up at Ryann.

"Sweetheart he's your friend. If you're willing to forgive so can I."

Pony sighed. I know he was never really friends with Steve but tolerated him for my sake. "Accepted." They shook hands.


	13. Chapter 13

~Two-Bit~

All I know is Steve is lucky Pony didn't get to him. Had Steve mouthed off to Marcia like that I would have put his ass in the hospital.

After everything calms down we sit around playing cards while Soda and Ryann finish watching the game."Come on my grandmother could throw better than you!" Ryann yells at the TV. I'm still trying to figure out how the kid landed her. She's got this smart, sexy, innocent thing going on, but apparently underneath that properness she's got an attitude.

"Slide you idiot!" Now Soda is yelling too.

Jill who is playing poker with us shakes her head. I gotta say that woman is straight up sexy. When Darry told me Soda hooked up with the farmer's daughter I figured she'd be some overall wearing frumpy chick – boy was I way off. If I was single I'd gladly take her off Soda's hands. I turn towards Pony,

"So kid any crazy college stories to tell your old buddy?" He rolls his eyes at me. "Those college girls really as wild as they say?"

Steve, Darry and Kate all put down their cards and look at him.

"No, not a one." He looks at us with that wide eyed innocent look we all know is a crock of shit. "There were no girls before Ryann." He says this last part louder than needed.

We can hear Ryann laughing from the family room.

"C'mon, Soda is the heartbreaker." He smiles at Jill and Soda enters in the kitchen.

"Runs in the family, I'm not taking all the blame." He stated.

Darry shakes his head. "Don't look at me. I'm no heartbreaker."

"Oh please." Kate chuckles. "I know a few girls that would beg to differ, honey."

Soda smacks him on the back. "I had no idea Dare, you were some sort of player."

"What are you talking about?" He asks as if he doesn't know. "Player…" he mutters.

Kate puts a finger to her mouth like she's thinking. "Yeah there was Alison, and Brooke. And what was her name, the one with the curly hair?"

"Monica." Pony fills in.

Kate nods in agreement. "Monica right."

"I plea the 5th." Darry says. "We playing or what here? Soda, you in?"

"Sure thing. Scoot over babe." He says to Jill who is more on his lap than on the chair.

"God damn it I'm done." I hear Ryann turn off the TV and make her way into the kitchen.

"Ryann you playing?" Steve asks shuffling the cards.

"Sure why not. Can I sit with you?" she asks Pony. Like he'd say no, he grins pulling her down into his lap. It's almost like things are normal again, no one mentions what's missing, I have a feeling everyone is thinking about it however.

~Pony~

I shouldn't have let Soda talk me into this. After we had all played cards for a while, Soda, as usual, got restless and felt the need to get out of the house. The girls had been asleep for a few hours and Darry had bailed on us – he had to go over some blueprints or something. So, the four of us decided to…let's say, cause some trouble in the old neighborhood.

"Just do it Pony." I look at Soda and it's like we're fourteen and sixteen again.

"This is stupid. What's the point?" I shouldn't do this, I know I shouldn't. If I got arrested I'd lose my job. Why do I still let him talk me into things? I'm not a kid anymore and should know better.

"Do it! Do it!" Two-Bit is bouncing up and down like a five year old on a sugar high.

"Two-Bit, chill out." Steve hisses. Not like it matters this neighborhood is so used to hearing him.

Against my own better judgment, I pick up a rock. I pause a second before throwing it at the window. The house belongs to a guy named Earl Keller. He was like a wannabe thug. Ran with the Shepard's gang for a while before trying to get in with the Brumly Boys. The truth was, he was a pansy. One day he got into it with Johnny Cade and Johnny laid him out flat. I still laugh when I think about that day.

The rock slammed against the window causing to shake but it didn't shatter.

"You have to break it, Pone." Soda is adamant. "I hate that stupid son of a bitch."

"Then _you_ throw it. You're the one who has a beef with guy."

"…because he'd never believe that you threw it." Soda justified. He and Earl never got along. Earl thought he was better looking, and Soda knew that he was – hell, everybody knew that! Soda got whatever girl he wanted and Earl got nothing, it went on and on. I can't even count all the fist fights they got into. Earl's house ran behind ours, we shared the same chain link fence. Mom was hot the day Soda knocked part of it down trying to get to Earl.

Steve handed me another rock. "Here. Try not to throw like a chick his time."

"Shut up, Steve."

"Leave him be." Like normal, Soda takes up for me. "C'mon Pone, didn't you play baseball?"

"Track idiot, I ran track." Out of the four of us, I am definitely the most athletic. I still run at least ten miles a day and I recently took up golf. This, I don't dare mention because I don't want to hear the comments. Two-Bit is spinning around and he trips over his own two feet falling onto the street. He just sits there. I shake my head turning around. "If it doesn't break I'm done."

Soda nods. "Yeah, yeah, fine. Throw it."

"Hey, Pony, your wife _is_ hot." Steve says snidely. I know he's trying to piss me off. But after what happened earlier it's not going to take much, apology or not.

"Yeah I know." I reply, telling myself not to let him get to me..

"So is yours, Soda."

"You have no idea, Steve." Soda replied. "Just throw it Pony." he said, getting in between me and Steve. If he was trying to get me pissed off it worked. I slam the rock into the window causing it to shatter. We all freeze.

"What the hell?!" I can hear Earl screaming in the house. Sounded awfully feminine. He steps out onto the porch. As far as people go he's pretty low on the totem pool. He's wearing a stained 'wife-beater' and a pair of underwear, and his perpetually greasy hair is cut into a mullet – the epitome of 'white trash'. "Who's that?"

Two-Bit is on the ground laughing so hard he's rolling around. "Matthews, you little runt!What the hell you doing out there?!" Earl comes down the steps into the street. At this point there is no use in running – that loser couldn't catch a cold let alone any of us. So we all just stand there trying not to laugh.

"What are you assholes doing out here?"

"Just taking a walk." I say innocently. "Nice night huh?"

"Shit. Well, waddaya, know? Two Curtis's how'd I get so dang lucky?" He spits a wad of chewing tobacco on the ground. "It's a shame your brother ain't here but two out of three ain't bad."

Soda's mouth fell open and his eyes opened as wide they could. "Wow, Earl?! You can count!" He paused for a moment. "Congratulations." He added smugly.

I couldn't help but snicker at that comment. Earl wasn't the brightest light bulb in the pack. He never was 'all there', the village idiot, if you will.

A woman poked her head out the broken window. "Earl what's goin' on? Who are them boys?"

"Shut up, Lois! Mind yer business and clean up that mess!"

Two-Bit has managed to pull himself off the ground. "Why the hell ain't you got pants on, Earl?" The way Two-Bit is looking at him is hysterical. He's got one eyebrow up and he keeps tilting his head from side to side. "Ohhhh, I'm sorry, were you in the middle of something in there? Is that your old lady?"

"What's it to you Matthews?"

"Ain't like the neighborhood wants to see yer junk." That is our undoing. Even Steve, who I haven't heard laugh since before Soda left is cracking up. Earl is glaring at Soda.

Another voice came from inside. "EARL! Get back in here, we aint done yet!"

"Shut up, Martha!" Earl yelled back.

"Wait a minute." Two Bit began. "you…you got two women in there?"

"That ain't none of your business."

"My God, Earl. How many women can be that desperate?" Soda asked. He had an expression of utter disgust on his face.

"Women love me."

Soda laughed heartily. "Clearly you got more delusional with age."

"Di you break my window?" He stepped closer to Soda which was a little too close for comfort.

"I strongly suggest you get your finger out of my face and back off." Soda didn't have to tell him twice.

"I bet you did."

"It's a good thing we both know you have no money to lose." Soda is perfectly calm.

Earl on the other hand, knows that he's outnumbered, yet he fakes confidence. I can't imagine he's that stupid when there is four of us and one of him. I couldn't be more wrong.

"I should have kicked your head in years ago."

"You never won a fight with me you moron and you never will." Soda stated. "Alright dumbass try it." Soda says straightening up. I know what he's talking about. One particularly bad fight Dad had stumbled upon when he got home from work. Soda had been on top of Earl beating the hell out of him. Darry and I were on the porch just watching. Had Dad not pulled Soda off, Earl would have ended up in the hospital.

"Me and my boys will kick yer ass."

Steve looks around the empty street. "Your boys ain't here. Unless they happen to be invisible."

Two-Bit starts talking to the air. "Oh yeah it's nice to meet you." He waits a second grinning to the air. "No I'm sorry I don't swing that way."

Earl takes this opportunity to bolt across the street back into his house. "I'm callin' the cops Curtis! You're gonna pay for this window! Goddamn it, Lois! You aint got this mess cleaned up yet?!"

"Chicken shit." Soda muttered as we walked back to the house.


	14. Chapter 14

S. owns The Outsiders and everything and everyone in it.

~Kate~

I stare at the phone receiver in disbelief. I can't believe I just let Two-Bit talk me into this and at the 11th hour of all times. I know nothing about hosting a bachelorette party. I have no idea why Cherry can't throw this thing herself, but Two-Bit said Marcia was really upset. What was I supposed to do? I went back into the kitchen, Soda and Pony have finally drug themselves out of bed, hair messed up, sporting a day's worth of stubble. They were sitting at the table, clad only in their jeans. It was warm and since Darry does it all the time so I thought nothing of it. "Hey guys."

"Hey." They returned.

"Do you girls know anything about a bachelorette party?" I ask.

Jillian shook her head. "Sorry."

Ryann spoke up. "I do, why?"

"I agreed to have Marcia's here tonight."

Darry looks at me like I was nuts.

"What? Cherry can't do it for some reason or another and Two-Bit said Marcia was really upset about it."

I can see Pony out of the corner of my eye, he suddenly became really tense and began fidgeting. "You did your sister's?" I ask Ryann.

"Yeah…but she had um…strippers and stuff and a theme. Firemen."

Jilly starts laughing. "Firemen really?"

Ry nods. "Hill has a strange obsession with firemen, I don't know." She pauses a minute. "You know they came in busted the door down, it was entertaining. I heard there was a fire here, let me get my hose."

"Shut up, Ryann." I say, laughing.

"Total truth. Everyone, except yours truly of course, stuffed money down his g-string."

"Ok well we are not doing that…." I say. "Not enough time to book one anyway. I guess we'll need to head to town and get food and stuff. I'll have to pick Cherry up on the way."

"I'll get dressed and come with you Kate." Ryann says standing up.

"Me too." Jilly added.

Once Ryann and Jilly are out of sight earshot, Pony grabs my arm. "Kate you can't let Cherry come over." I look at him, he's obviously frazzled.

"Why?"

He sighs. "Ry has no idea who she is."

I stand there dumbfounded and stare at him.

"I never told her." He continued. "I was planning on doing it today…."

I lowered my voice to a whisper. "Ponyboy Michael Curtis, you have got to be kidding me. What if Two-Bit or Steve had slipped up and said something last night? What would you have done then?"

"I know Kate." He mumbles. "I just….."

"You have to tell her, I don't care how you do it, but you have to." I don't say another word just go down the hallway to get dressed.

"Kate you have to bring the girls with you." Darry says. "I have to go get my suit, pick up the rings and stop by work for a bit."

"What? I can't. There won't be any room in the car."

Darry sighs. "Kate…"

Jilly returned to the kitchen. "I could stay and watch the girls, Kate. Unless you need me."

"No, no. I'll need you. I have an idea."

Soda and Pony returned to the kitchen.

"Hey you two mind watching the girls for a while?"

Soda nods immediately. "Sure Kate no problem." Pony on the other hand looks terrified.

"I uh, I don't know." Pony starts and I notice Soda nudge him.

"It's fine Kate, really." Soda insists. "It'll be fun. Won't it, Uncle Pony?"

Pony looks doubtful and I have a bit of trepidation leaving them. "Just don't let anything happen to my babies." I get Ryann and Jilly in the car and leave.

~Ryann~

That was quite possibly the most awkward experience of my entire life. Even Jilly who is super easy going noticed it, we couldn't get back to the house quick girls are running around the yard while Soda and Pony are on the front steps just watching them.

"Mommmy." Lizzy cries. "Guess what Uncle Soda let us do."

Kate winces. "Oh I can only imagine."

Soda shushes her. "Lizzy, my girl come on. You're gonna get Uncle Soda in trouble."

"We called people and pretended things."

Kate looks at Soda. "You taught my four year-old how to make prank calls?" She looks at Pony. "I take it you did nothing to stop this?" She's trying her hardest not to laugh.

"Ava and I were coloring." He says as Ava scrambles up into his lap.

"He's fibbing mommy. That's a dollar."

"Really? You have to ask your Aunt Ryann she has all my money."

"Mommy, I know who you are and I saw what you did." Ava pipes up. "Right Uncle Soda?"

"I have no idea what she's talking about. Pony, what did you teach her?"

"Me? It was your idea to call Earl."

Kate shakes her head. "Remember when you two have kids, payback is a bitch."

She declared as she went into the house, Ava and Lizzy in tow.

"Now I'm in trouble." Soda says still trying not to laugh.

"Honey, children have no secrets." Jilly tells Soda, as she tossed him a bag of balloons. "There's a helium canister in the trunk, go make yourself useful." She tells him heading for the door. Cherry has yet to move or say a word. She was quiet the entire time, quiet to the point it was uncomfortable. Soda and Jilly both go into the house.

"I uh…got to call work and check my messages." Pony says abruptly standing up. "You two coming in?"Instead of holding the door open, as he usually does, he walks through first letting it swing closed behind him, hitting my head. I just stand there, there is definitely something going on with him. I bet they slept together.

~Cherry~

My stomach had been in knots since I woke up. Marcia and I had an argument about where the bachelorette party would be. There was no way 8 people people would fit into a trailer and because it's my duty throw the party, I had to find another venue. Thanks to Two-Bit's quick thinking and to Kate for opening her house the party will go on. I barely know her and meeting Ponyboy's wife made the situation more awkward. She and Jillian seem nice but I can't imagine what they must be thinking.

Soda looks the same, still very sweet and charming. He said hello to me on his way inside. Ponyboy however, changed a lot. The last time I saw him he was a shy, 15 year-old boy and now he's a married man. Tall, handsome. Two Bit told me that Ponyboy was a professor at Harvard. I'm happy for him. He merely glanced at me with a partial smile on his way into the house. I suppose I deserve it after the way I snubbed him years ago.

I followed Ryann inside and helped get the decorations ready in the family room. Soda was already there, blowing up the balloons with the helium while the kids played with a couple he blew up thing I knew, he had the girls giggling when he sucked in helium and talked. I couldn't help but smile.

"You have a way with children, Soda."

"Thank you." He replied in a helium-induced voice.

The girls squealed. "Do it again, Uncle Soda!"

"Oh, girls if I do this anymore, I'm gonna be floating."

~Jilly~

Ryann, Kate and I worked feverishly to put some refreshments together for the evening while Soda entertained the girls and us and Cherry looked after decorating.

"Soda's great with kids." Ryann stated.

"…yeah. I know. He's a big kid himself." I continued to cut up the carrots for the veggie tray. "Remember I told you that my brother,Richie is autistic?"

"Yeah." Both answered.

"Soda just has a way of getting to through to him sometimes when others can't."

"He's got a gift. He'd be a great father."

"It's a Curtis trait." Kate told us. "You'll both find out soon enough."

Ryann piped up. "Sweetie, it's probably none of our business,but…"

"We're trying." I interrupted. I didn't mind telling Ry and Kate. They're the sisters I never had. "We're been trying since last Fall but, no luck."

"It'll happen, hon. Just went you least expect it to." Kate assured me. "I mean, come on." She pointed to her belly. "This one was not planned, but it happened."

"Well, it did happen in January but um…I lost it after 9 weeks."

"Oh, sweetie. I'm sorry." Kate and Ryann both consoled me, but I really didn't want pity.

"Thank you but, we're ok. We'll just keep trying."

Out attention is drawn to Soda again. He's got one child under each arm. Both are giggling hysterically while he pretends stomps around and talks in a funny voice. "I'm the lean, mean Uncle Soda machine and I'm gonna gobble up two little girls." He laughed evilly.

"Uncle Soda, you put money into a soda machine." Lizzy told him.

"Oh yeah? Well, I know for a fact that you've been collecting from Two Bit so…fork it over kid." He joked.

"Nooo!"

"Soda..."

"What?" I was joking."

"Ow!" I cried and quickly turned to the sink. I gave my finger a good slice.

"Are you ok?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, I'll be alright." I stood with my finger under the water. Soda came over with the kids in close behind him.

"Are you ok, Aunt Jillian?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes, I'm alright sweetie."

"Girls, it's time to pack your things for the weekend. Come on." Kate shuffled the girls off to their rooms as Darry walked through the door and hung his suit in the hall closet.

"If it's not one thing it's another." He grumbled.

"What's the matter?" Soda asked.

"A shipment didn't come in and the supplier said he couldn't find the invoice. Idiot."

I could relate to that since I order pretty much all of the supplies, tools and equipment for the ranch.

"You know what. I'm not gonna let it ruin the weekend."He just noticed that I cut myself. "You ok?"

"I'll be fine."

"There's a First Aid kit under the sink."

"Thanks, Dare."

"I better go help Kate." He said hi to Cherry and went down the hall.

"You guys go look after Jilly's finger, I'll clean up."

"Thanks, Ry. I could use a nap before the party."

"Oh yeah?" Soda began. "I could use a 'nap' myself those kids wore me out."

"I mean, literally a nap, honey. I'm tired."

"We'll see about that." He grinned.

Ryann muttered something but I couldn't hear her.

~Ponyboy~

After I found the composition book in the box in the basement I knew it was time to come out with the truth. The wedding was a day away and the last thing I wanted was for someone to say something to Ryann before I did. Soda's right, Ryann's great, she loves me, I love her…she'll understand. On the other hand, I know she's going to give me a tongue lashing for being so cold to Cherry a little while ago and slamming the door in their faces. Ryann detests rudeness and there was no excuse for me to do that.

I opened Johnny's letter and read it again for the first time in over 15 years. Instead of being sad, I smiled a little. "Thanks, buddy."

The girls were in the kitchen getting ready for Marcia's bachelorette party. Cherry was standing nearby. "Hi."

"Hi, Ponyboy. How are you?" She replied with a forced smile. She could barely look me in the eye. Something was different about her, she wasn't the confident, spunky Cherry Valance I she's aged a bit and her hair was more brown than red, she's still beautiful. Her clothing looked worn and didn't fit properly.

"Fine, thanks. How are you?"

"I'm alright."

"Sorry for being a jerk earlier."

Cherry shook her head. "It's ok." She tucked her hair behind her ear exposing her bruised wrist. She could see that I noticed and quickly tried to hide it.

"You ok?"

She nodded, answering quickly. "Yeah. It's nothing."

I simply nodded, not wanting to pry. "I'll see you later."

"Sure. See you later."

I turned to the ladies. "Hey, can I borrow my wife for a minute." I ask standing in the doorway.

"She's all yours." Kate told me as she helped Ava put her sweater on. "Darry and I are dropping Cherry off at Marcia's then taking the the girls to my parents'. Jilly and Soda are napping."

"OK."

I look to my left to see Ry zipping up Lizzy's backpack. She's so great with kids. I like them but haven't the slightest clue as to what to do with them. Soda is so much more at ease with kids.

"Thank you Aunt, Ryann."

"You're welcome sweetie. Have a good weekend." She kissed Lizzy on the cheek.

"Say bye to Aunt Ryann and Uncle Pony." Kate told them.

"Bye."

"See you tonight, Cherry."

"See you, later."

Ryann follows me down the hallway into the bedroom. "I have a bone to pick with you, Mister." She said as we step into the room. "What's with you today? You've been acting weird all morning since Kate said that the party was going to be here. Then you were blatantly rude when we got back. That's not like you."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? Pony, you slammed the door on me and hit my head."

"It did? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. It's just a little bump."

"I'm sorry, babe. Honest." He cupped my face in his hands and kissed my forehead. "It won't happen again, promise."

"So, what's going on? Is it about Cherry? You got nervous and fidgety when Kate mentioned her."

"You noticed, huh?"

"I notice a lot."

I pause thinking about what to say, no secrets I tell myself.

"What's up sweetie?" Ry asks sitting on the edge of the bed.

I pull the composition book out of the drawer and hand it to her.

"What's this?"

"It's an essay I wrote fifteen years ago." I paused for a moment. "Ry, there are some things that happened in my past that I haven't told you about and it's all in there. Cherry is part of it. Read it for me, please?"

"…OK." She flips open the first page, and starts reading. _'When I stepped out into the bright sunlight, from the darkness of the movie house, I had only two things on my mind: Paul Newman, and a ride home...'_

"What movie did you see?"

"Um…The Hustler."

She smirks and goes back to reading. I lay down and put my head in her lap, she softly rubs my head until I fall asleep. I woke up later on to find that she's sobbing.

"Ryann, sweetheart?"

"Why didn't you tell me about this? After all these years you never thought this was something I should know? Everyone knows but me." She was a lot calmer than I expected.

"I don't like to think about it, it was a long time ago. I just wanted to put it behind me, move on."

"I just don't understand why you felt you couldn't tell 't you trust me?" I can hear how hurt she is in her voice.

"Damn it, Ry you know I do. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was…afraid." I sit on the edge of the bed, tracing the pattern on the bedspread with my finger.

"Afraid of what?" She asks sitting beside me.

"Losing you. Ry, I changed to be who I thought you wanted me to be, but this…this is who I really am." I tell her, pointing at the book. "I smoke, I swear, I've gotten into more fights than I can you don't want this anymore I understand."

She looks at me and bursts into a fresh set of tears – Ryann rarely cries, I've seen her after getting screamed at for hours by her father and never shed a tear. She learned a long time ago to tune them out, same thing I used to do with Darry.

"You….you could have died." She stammers out.

I reach out pulling her into me holding her tightly. For the first time in all the years I've known her I see fear in her eyes.

"Pony…you have to know by now nothing you could ever do, say or tell me would ever change my mind about you. I don't love you because you look amazing in an argyle sweater, or because you teach at happened then made you who you are today, and I love every single thing about you." She smiles at me. "The way you smile, the way you laugh, the way I always know where you've been in the house because of the trail of clothes. You are the most important thing in my life and I know I don't say it enough. But you are." She takes my face in her hands. "Tell me you love me." She says softly, her lips close to mine.

"You know I love you."I pull back a little so I can see her face. "I've loved you from the first moment I saw you." Her eyes get really wide, and she gives me one of those smiles that make me weak in the knees. "There isn't anything about you I don't love. The way you wrinkle your nose when your concentrating, how wherever we go to dinner you always order the same thing." I wipe away a tear with my thumb. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Ryann, really I am." She leans forward kissing me,

"When we get home we'll plan a long weekend and go to Atlanta, since your such a "Gone With the Wind" fan."

"What about work?" I ask.

"Screw work. It'll be there when I get back." She murmurs as she tangled her fingers in my hair. "Stop talking and kiss me already." She doesn't have to tell me twice. As soon as she starts unbuttoning my shirt I pull back,

"Ry wait a second. There is something else I need to tell you."

"What's that sweetheart?"

"When I called work to check my messages. There was one from Columbia." I wait to see her reaction,

"And?"

"And….I got the job."

"You did?" It comes out barely above a whisper, "Oh my god."

"Is that a happy oh my god?" I ask. She nods, "You're ok going to New York?"

"I am ok going anywhere as long as I'm with you."She pauses a minute, "How did I get so lucky?"

"I ask myself that every day." I took hold of her hand and sat on the bed again. "What you think about celebrating this moment?"

Ryann smiled, revealing her dimples. "Hmmm, you mean like getting naked in the sheets?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about going out for a beer, but… if that's what you really want to do." I grinned, teasing her.

"Oh, like you'd pass up a chance for sex..." Ryann pushed me back onto the bed, climbed up over me and began unfastening my belt. "You're mine for the next…couple of hours, mister."

"Good. That should be plenty of time to start on a family."

She looked at me, her azure eyes, softened. "What?"

"Yeah, I figured this would be a good time." I was ready and hoped that she would say yes, otherwise I just killed the moment. "…if you do."

"I do. Very much so." Ryann smiled. "Let's not waste anymore time."

~Jillian~

I woke from a very restful nap to find my husband watching me.

"Hey, sleeping beauty."

"Hey, Prince Charming." I sighed, smiling.

"Sleep well?"

"I did. How about you?"

"Watching you was more relaxing." Soda stroked my hair. "I love to watch you sleep, you're so peaceful."

"How many times have you done that?"

"Too many to count. But I do remember the first time."

"When was that?"

"The night before your 18th birthday. I rigged the lock on your window and climbed in, put the card and rose on your bureau. You stirred a bit and when I turned to look at you… it took my breath away, just as you always do every time I look at you…"

I smiled and pulled him in to kiss him. "That was the sweetest, most romantic thing you've ever said to me."

"I'm not done yet."

"Sorry…" I gazed into his blue eyes. "Continue."

"...and every time we make love, is like the first time."

"Want to have a first time again?"

"Thought you'd never ask." Soda leaned in and kissed my neck shoulders. "Let make some noise and drown those two out." He suggested, referring to Pony and Ry in the next room.

"Gladly."


	15. Chapter 15

~Kate~

When the doorbell rang, I took a deep breath and put on my best superficial smile.

"Kate!" Marcia squeals – the party already started for her at home. Looking behind her, I instantly regret agreeing to host this shindig. Evie and Cherry I can deal with, but the other three I'd rather have nothing to do with. Brittany Shepard is dumber than dirt; actually dirt maybe smarter. Angela is just a plain tramp and I trust her about as far as I can throw her. Then there's Sandy. Even after all these years I'd like nothing more than to strangle her for what she did to Soda. I had no idea she was even back in town. I know she and Evie kept in touch, which would explain why she is here. I dread what will happen when they see each other.

"Marcia." I reply with as much fake enthusiasm as I can muster up. I hold the door open for all of them. "Everything is set up in the family room." I shut the door and stand there for a moment. This is so going to end up getting ugly, I can feel it. "Right this way, girls." I say, leading them down the hall.

I stop short in the entrance and shake my head, I knew the boys were being way to quiet. Pony is wedged between Jilly and Ry on the loveseat, one arm around each of them, shirtless and still damp from the shower. "Don't you three look cozy?"

Pony grins. "We are."

Angela makes a strange noise from behind me; everyone in this town knows how he turned her down flat. The minute he sees her he moves his arm till it's around Ryann's waist pulling her in closer to him, his hand resting on her hip. "That's better."

I shake my head again. "You can all have a seat wherever. Y'all remember Ponyboy, I'm sure. That's Ryann and Jillian – my sisters-in-law." I say as I sit down. "This is Marcia, Cherry, Evie, Brittany, Angela and Sandy. "I point to each girl.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Ry and Jilly say in perfect unison.

"Likewise." Marcia replies the other girls mumble a hello or response of some kind.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready to go do whatever it is you guys are doing tonight?" I ask Pony. "Where are you guys going by the way?" The fact he's wearing a pair of khakis instead of jeans threw me off a little.

"Golfing, we're going to play golf."

Jilly lets out a laugh. "That should be fun, Soda hates golf."

"Just make sure none of you drink and then drive the golf cart." I tell him,

"Make sure you don't lose your balls either." Brittany blurts out. The entire room falls silent.

Pony let's go of both girls and stands up. "I will definitely keep tabs on them for sure." He shakes his head and turns towards Ry. "Do my belt for me, baby?" Now we all know the man is perfectly capable of buckling his own belt. But Ry plays right along standing up then very slowly buttons his pants then does his belt. Then he turns towards me. "Watch out for her she has a tendency to get a little wild. Don't you, baby?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Ry replies.

He grins at her. "What about that one night, what time did you call me?"

"If I recall you didn't complain, did you?"

He puts his hands on her waist pulling her into him, and then dips his head, kissing her.

"Never have, never will." He straightens up, "Have fun tonight, Ry. Ladies." He gives Jilly and me a quick hug, pauses a minute then looks at Ryann again. "I love you, Ry."

"I love you too." Then he turns and walks out of the room.

"Wild huh Ry?" I say smiling at her.

She settles back down next to Jilly. "I've had my moments. "She says coolly, then smiles. "So has he."

~Ponyboy~

As soon as I'm out of the family room I make a beeline towards Soda's room. I knock once than push the door open, he's sprawled out across the bed. "You are not going to believe who showed up for Marcia's party."

He looks up at me. "Who?"

"Sandy."

"Shut the hell up."

I shake my head. "Serious she must have come with Evie."

Soda sits up. "Crap."

"It's quite the gathering out there."

"Yeah?"

I nod, sitting on top of the dresser,

"Shepard's wife and his sister."

Soda laughs. "What was her name? Andrea…Alicia…?

"Angela."

"Right, Angela. She must be thrilled you're married. You'd better warn your wife before she gets her hair pulled out."

"Shut up, I'm sure Sandy would love to take a shot at Jilly."

Soda shrugs. "Sandy got knocked up and ditched me she can take a flying leap for all I care. I'm not worried about Jilly; she can take care of herself." He pauses a minute. "Did you tell Ryann yet?"

"Yeah…."

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah everything is good." I debate for a second telling him about Columbia. Then decide against it. "I'm going to go get dressed. You'd better hurry up or else we're going to be late."

"Yeah, yeah I'm going. I just need a quick shower."

~Jillian~

Brittany took it upon herself to take a seat on the chair to my left. I know she had been sizing me and Ryann up since she arrived, but that didn't bother me, not sure about Ry though. I'm not one to judge but this girl was a fashion disaster. It was clear that she had nothing else to offer but her body.

"So, you're married to Soda, right?" she asked.

"Yes, I am." I replied.

"Tim said you guys live in Canada."

"Tim?"

"My husband. He and the Curtis boys go way back."

"Oh. We haven't met him but yes, Soda and I live in Canada."

"You must see a lot of polar bears up there." She commented. Kate was right; this girl IS dumber than dirt.

I glance at Ryann. "Uh, no. They live farther up north; I've never seen one except at a zoo."

"Oh. Well, don't you live in darkness too for like…six months and then light for six months?"

"That's up closer to the north pole." Strike two. I took a sip of my drink and waited for the next stupid question.

"Oh. Right." She replied. "So did Soda have to learn Canadian and you had to learn American so you could talk to each other?"

I had to force myself not to laugh. Depending on how one would take that question, it could have been either her third strike or a home run. Instead of being sarcastic, I chose to just go along with this poor girl. "Yeah, we learned a lot from each other. In fact, Soda became a Canadian citizen before we got married."

"Really? He still looks and speaks American."

"What can I say; I guess that makes us both bilingual." I stated with a smirk.

Her eyes opened wide. "Bi-what?!"

Oh, Dear God. "Never mind." I couldn't be bothered trying to explain to her the difference between a language and a nationality. "We both speak fluent English, Dear.

Darry entered the kitchen, passing the room full of women. Saved by the pecs. "Kate, honey?" He was bare-chested and slightly wet with one shirt flung over his shoulder and holding two others in his hands. He too had yet to buckle his belt.

He was greeted with whistles and howls and so as not disappoint his audience, he proceeded to strike a few poses, showing off those pecs, biceps and six-pack abs.

The girls cheered, whistled and howled even more. The only one who pretended not to notice was Cherry. She kept her eyes down or focused on something else as if she were ashamed or afraid to look. She did the same while Ponyboy was in the room.

"Good evenin', ladies."

"Hi." Most of us returned. A couple of the girls smiled and waved at him.

"Wow." Brittany whispered. Ryann and I shared another look. No doubt we were thinking the same thing.

"You better get dressed quick, honey. You're getting the girls all riled up."

Darry grinned. "Are these pants ok? We're going golfing." He asked.

"The pants are fine. Let me see the shirts."

He held each one up in front of himself

"No to the white. Green? Maybe...Let me see the purple one."

He held up a purple polo shirt with the grey and white horizontal pinstripes.

"What do you think ladies?" Kate asked.

"Purple!"

"The vote is unanimous."

"Purple it is. Thank you, ladies." He passed the two discarded shirts to Kate and put the purple one on, slowly to tease the girls. It was a wise choice. "Tuck me in, babe?" He grinned, referring to his shirt.

"Right here in front of everyone?" She asked.

"Knock yourself out."

"Don't blame me if some of the girls faint." She proceeded to unzip Darry's trousers and tuck in his shirt, enjoying every minute of it and the fact that they had an audience. A very focused an attentive audience.

Kate zipped his pants and buckled his belt. "You're thirty five years old and I have to dress you."

"Thank you, darlin'." He kissed her passionately. "Love you."

"Love you too. Now get out and take your brothers with you."

"I will if Soda would get his butt moving." Darry stated. "Enjoy your evening, ladies." He disappeared down the hall but we could hear him call out to Sodapop to hurry up.

No doubt my husband was debating on what he should wear. He's doesn't own any golf clothes. I had to insist that he bring at least one pair of khakis and dressy shirt for these kinds of occasions.

~Ryann~

Is it wrong that I am totally contemplating pretending I'm sick so I can get away from Brittany? For some reason she has attached herself to Jilly and me. I thought my four year-old niece asked a lot of questions.

"You talk funny." Brittany says leaning over Jilly, who shakes her head. "Are you from England?"

I glance at Kate who merely shrugs. "Yeah actually I have tea with the Queen most every day." I reply.

Brittany's eyes get wide. "Are you like a princess?"

Jilly snickers. I'm about to say something when Soda comes strolling through the family room, fresh out of the shower wearing only a towel.

"You may want to put some clothes on or something." Kate tells him. Soda grins then places himself between Jilly and me.

"Oh, I can't go like this?"

"I think you should," I pipe up, "Definitely would make the game more interesting." I glance at Sandy who looks like she's been sucking on one to many lemons. It's similar to the expression Angela had on her face when Pony was in the room.

"I could just lose the towel." He stands back up loosening the towel and everyone freezes. "However, I don't usually take my clothes off for free."

I can't resist it. "I got a twenty." I say,

"Ryann, Ryann, Ryann." He grins at me with that trademark Curtis grin. "You trying to get me in trouble?"

"I've got a twenty, also." Jilly adds.

"Me too." Kate tells him.

"Alright ladies you asked." Everyone in the room leans forward towards him.

"Soda, you aren't dressed yet?" Darry says, entering in through the kitchen. "We have to leave as soon as Two-Bit gets here."

"Go away, honey." Kate tells Darry waving her hand at him. "Soda's in the middle of something. Go ahead." She waves the bill for good measure.

"Do I even want to know?" He asks. The phone rings. "I'm going to answer that, you go get dressed."

Soda rolls his eyes at him as soon as he turns around. "Sorry ladies, the party pooper says I need to go get dressed." Everyone kinda grumbles except for Sandy who looks like she's going to throw up and Cherry whose eyes have yet to leave the floor. He pulls Jilly in for a serious kiss than strolls back down the hall.

Darry comes back in sitting on the arm of Kate's chair. "Who was that honey?" She asks patting his leg.

"Just someone from work, no big deal." He looks at his watch, "You two better hurry your asses up!"

"It's not me." Pony replies coming back in the room, fully dressed, looking ridiculously hot. He sits down next to me on the arm of the loveseat. I put my hand on his leg and he winds his fingers through mine, causing Angela to shoot me the death glare.

"You look pretty sharp there Pone, going pro sometime soon? "Kate asks grinning at him.

"Don't think I'm quite ready to quit my day job yet." He replies just as Soda comes barreling back in the room. Much to the ladies 'dismay, he's fully dressed in tan colored khakis and a short-sleeved, blue and green, plaid button down shirt.

"Let's go and get this over with." He mutters messing with the collar of his shirt. Jilly gets up and fixes it for him, before pulling him in for a passionate kiss. He looks up as Two-Bit walks in.

"You seriously aren't wearing that are you?"

Only Two-Bit could pull off an outfit like the one he is wearing, he's got the whole golfing knickers on complete with the two tone argyle socks and a Mickey Mouse golf shirt.

"Hell yeah I look sophisticated." He says admiring himself. "Well let's get going." He says before kissing Marcia and walking back out.

"You ready to lose?" Pony says standing up, he leans over kissing my forehead.

"Right, whatever." Darry replies following him out, Soda gives Jilly one more kiss and then grudgingly heads for the door. I can hear them arguing until the back door shuts behind them.


	16. Chapter 16

~Kate~

After the guys leave we're forced to actually talk to one another. I make certain to keep Ry and Angela on opposite sides of the room for fear that things could get really ugly. I saw Angela give Ry the stink eye a few times already. It's a good thing Ry isn't a jealous possessive wife, or else Angela's hair would most likely be on the floor. Brittany just won't shut the hell up, and has now put her herself in between Jilly and Ry on the loveseat.

"I just love making new friends." Brittany says gleefully.

Ryann gets up. "I need a drink or two." She says heading for the kitchen. "Jilly come help me."

"'scuse me." Jilly springs up like a jack-in-the-box following her.

"So I need wedding night ideas from the married ladies here." Marcia says she's easily on her fourth glass of wine, getting her down the aisle should be fun tomorrow.

"Tim brought me to Bucks it was real romantic he got beer too." Brittany declares proudly. "Then we stayed in the trailer in my daddy's backyard. Tim made a sign for the window 'if the trailer's rockin' don't come knockin'. I added a heart."

I hear a crash from the kitchen. "Excuse me, let me go check on them." I say standing up. "You two left me in there alone."

"I can't take her anymore." Ryann replies. "If she thinks we're friends I'm tempted to shoot myself."

"You can't, then I'd be stuck with her." Jilly tells her.

"Do I even want to know what Bucks' place is?"

I keep having to remind myself they aren't from around here. "It's some run down party house he's got rooms upstairs." I explain quickly. "You both get back out there now."

"Oh Ry… you tell."

Ryann sits down next to Cherry. "Tell what?" she asks cautiously.

"About your wedding night." Brittany squeals, "I bet it was real romantic like, he seems the type."

Ryann laughs, "We spent the night at Logan because of bad weather. Not really romantic."

Jilly winks at her. "I bet he made up for it though didn't he?"

"You have no idea." Ry says smiling to herself, then she turns to Jilly. "Que diriez-vous Jills, quelle langue avez-vous été prier dans cette nuit-là, canadien ou américain?" Now Brittany just looks totally confused.

It wasn't a surprise to me that Jillian spoke French, however, I was completely taken aback when Ryann replied without hesitation. I'll have to have a chat with those two later. Nonetheless, I played along with their game. The other girls seemed to have caught on too. The only one who didn't was poor, gullible Brittany. If a thought were to enter her head, it would die of loneliness.

"Chacun des deux. Un bon nombre de jodler aussi." She pauses a minute, "Nous avons volé en Hawaï et avons obtenu le leid."

"You got laid where?" Brittany says trying to follow the conversation, "You speak Canadian too, and I thought you were from England."

"The Queen insists." Ry replies then turns to Jilly, "Ah, nous sommes allés à Aspen accroché un grand nombre de photos."

The girls giggle, even Cherry raised her eyes and cracked a smile, while Brittany is still downright perplexed. "Do you guys know what they're saying?"

"All I got from that was 'laid and Hawaii'." Marcia declared.

"Who is ready for food?" I inquire, as I rose from my chair. The others didn't hesitate to follow.

~Ponyboy~

Two-Bit at a golf course is comparable to a bull in a china shop, he's already almost run over a handful of people in the golf cart. Add Soda to that mix and it's a recipe for disaster.

"You have to hold on to the club when you swing." Darry says to Two-Bit from a safe distance. "Grip it. Focus."

"Yeah, yeah Dare I got it." He says as he takes a huge swing, we all duck as the club comes flying backwards towards us. "Shit. I get a mullet, uh…a Muppet."

"Mulligan." I supply.

Two-Bit nods. "Yeah that." We all back up a few feet.

"Try not to kill someone Two-Bit." Soda warns, as he hides behind a tree. "Someone is going to end up in the emergency room."

"Or the morgue." Darry grumbles.

I don't doubt this. He takes another outrageous swing the club flying towards a group of older gentlemen. Narrowly missing one's head.

"Sorry!" Two-Bit waves at them.

Darry lets out a sigh and rolls his eyes.

"You need to stop before you seriously injure someone." I glance at my watch it's taken almost an hour a half to get through two holes. And we still have sixteen to go.

"Someone please tell me again why we are doing this?" Darry asks clearly exasperated.

"So old Walter Wayne Williams is impressed."

"OK, just please be careful. Hold onto the club, pull back, swing and hit the ball." I may be the only one who has any idea what it's like to have to try and impress your father-in-law. From everything Soda has told me Jilly's parents are incredibly easy going.

Mr. Thomas has known Darry since he was a kid so he's just an extension of their family. I gave up years ago, as far as I'm concerned old Declan can take a long walk off a short pier.

Two-Bit finally succeeds in driving his ball in the basic direction of the green.

"Finally!" Darry exclaims.

"Soda, it's your turn."

Two-Bit walks down standing next to me. "You really do this for fun?"

Soda thankfully has a bit more coordination then Two-Bit and easily hits his ball without injuring or killing anyone.

"It's fun once you know what you're doing." Two-Bit looks totally unconvinced. "It is really, I play every Sunday morning. Takes practice."

Two-Bit punches my arm. "What the hell happened to you?" I know he means this in the nicest way possible. "Let me guess it was a girl?"

"Nah." I say as we walk towards the golf-cart to get to the next hole.

~Darry~

I should have known this would be a bad idea, but Two-Bit was so set on being able to tell his future father-in-law that he went golfing. "Just leave it Two-Bit, we can get another ball." Pony calls out to our hapless buddy who is studying the water trying to see if he can find his ball that he hit in there.

"But then I lose a stroke." He calls back,

"You're 56 over par it doesn't matter anymore." Pony replies.

"That bad, huh?"

"You know people and animals probably piss in there right? "Soda says stooping down to take a better look. The lake in the middle of hole 12 has definitely seen better days, it's a weird greenish brown color and I'm sure it's just teeming with bacteria. I see it in slow motion before it actually happens; Two-Bit goes to stand up, loses his balance and falls into the water. Soda jumps out of the way before the water splashes him. It gets better when he tries to get out and slips going completely under the water. He pops up spitting water out of his mouth,

"Shit it's in my mouth, I'm going to get herpes now!"

"Probably Malaria." I inform him.

"I think I dated her." Two-Bit says pulling himself out of the water.

"Someone had better call hazmat or something, I don't think water is supposed to smell like rotten eggs." Soda says taking a few steps back.

"I hope to God you have extra clothes or else you are walking back."

"You better take a long hot shower." Darry ordered.

Two-Bit shakes the water out of his hair.

"Let's get the hell out of here. I need a beer." Two-Bit mutters.

"We're taking you to get a shot first so you don't pass anything onto Marcia."

"Don't mention this to old Walt, eh fellas."

"Wouldn't dream of it." I say as we head back towards the club house.


	17. Chapter 17

~Ryann~

Marcia is in the middle of telling us about her wedding night apparel when the phone rings.

"Excuse me a minute. "Kate says standing up. She returned a few seconds later. "Ryann it's your mom. "She said discreetly.

"Thanks Kate." I have no idea why mom would be calling me. "Hello?"

"Ryann sweetheart. I am so sorry to bother you."

"No, Mom its fine, what's going on?" She takes a deep breath. I hear water running in the background so no doubt she's washing dishes.

"I caught your father in bed with Brenda." No use beating around the bush I suppose. "I filed for legal separation today."

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry, Mom." I always knew my dad was a slime ball.

"Oh and get this…when I walked in on them, all he could say was 'oh you're home early.' I don't even know what to say. "Ryann, honey are you still there?"

"Yeah Mom, I'm here. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine honey; I plan to hit him where it'll hurt the most his wallet." Mom has a point the only thing the man cares about is money. "Your grandparents are signing the forms for restitution for the money they gave him to go to law school."

"Ok."

Cherry walks into the kitchen.

"Mom I've got to go, I'll talk to you when we get back to Boston."

"Ok sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you too." I put the phone on the cradle and sigh heavily.

"Everything ok?" Cherry asks not really looking at me.

"Yeah, everything is…its just family drama." I shake my head. "I see this stuff all the time at work. I suppose I should have seen the signs much earlier, when it applies to you I guess it's harder to see." I watch her face for a reaction. Pony told me about the bruises. Even if he hadn't I would have known, every single symptom of domestic abuse is standing in front of me.

"I guess so." She says quietly.

"If you ever want to talk just give me a call, we're here till Tuesday morning. I'll give you my number in Boston as well." I know there is no use trying to push her into talking, which will just make the situation worse. I start to walk back to the family room,

"He doesn't mean to do it. It's only when I don't listen." My god if every time I didn't listen to Ponyboy he hit me I'd have died a long time ago. "I shouldn't even be here tonight; if he knew..." I find myself silently praying he doesn't know, if not we'll certainly be bailing Darry out of jail. Jilly had mentioned she knows over a 101 ways to cause someone bodily injury with a pitchfork, that may end up coming in handy after all.

"There's no excuse." I say quietly, at this moment I'm thankful for Brit and her loud mouth that is very easily drowning out our conversation. "If you need anything call me." She nods, even though we both know well and good I'd be the last person she'd call. "Come on, I'm sure we're missing some more of Brittany's intelligent thoughts."

Cherry cracks a smile. "I don't think all her upstairs lights are turned on."

We both laugh as we walk back into the family room.

"Everything ok, Ry?" Kate asks.

I nod. "Yeah fine, Mom was just checking on me." No use bringing down everyone else.

"How's that hot brother of yours? Still at Columbia?"

"He's good. Graduated from law school in December." Brittany looks confused again, more so than normal.

"Columbia? Is he like a drug dealer?"

I look at Jilly who rolls her eyes.

"Actually he works with Juan Valdez, selling coffee." I say with a totally straight face. Evie clasps her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing, even Angela is snickering.

~Jillian~

I had taken Cherry's seat next to Marcia with Evie to my left and just when I was about to start a conversation with Marcia, Brittany cut in once more with the questions.

"Do you have coffee in Canada?" Brit asked.

"Only the Columbian kind, but mostly we drink tea like the English do." I winked at Ryann. I couldn't get over how gullible this woman was. She couldn't even tell that we were stringing her along.

"So do you guys celebrate holidays in Canada?" She asked me.

"Oh, Brit, really?" Evie was clearly was becoming annoyed. "Canada is another country not another planet." She looked over at me, shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"I'm curious."

"Well, you know what curiosity did to the cat."

"What cat?" Brit asked.

Marcia giggled nearly choking on her drink and Evie gave Brit a dirty look.

"That's ok. Which holidays are you curious about?" I asked her.

"Like Thanksgiving, Easter, Christmas, 4th of July."

"The 4th of July is your independence day. We celebrate Canada Day on July 1st. Easter is in April or whichever date it falls on for everyone. Our Thanksgiving is in October and Christmas is December 25th." I was sure this was boring everyone else.

"Oh…" Brit was about to ask another question when Marcia quickly changed the subject.

"So how did you meet Soda?"

"He just showed up at our ranch looking for work one day and my dad hired him."

"Was it love at first sight?" Marcia asked.

"I thought he was cute but no, it wasn't. However, my dad would say otherwise because he did everything he could to get my attention and I resisted."

"I bet that first kiss was amazing."

"Yeah, it was." I told her.

"How did Soda propose?" Marcia asked.

"Oh! I love this story." Kate stated.

"Well, it was during the Calgary Stampede, which is a huge annual rodeo back home. Soda disguised himself as a rodeo clown, came out into the ring with just as it was planned. He had the clown act down so well that I didn't even suspect a thing. He made like was just a random guy in love with a girl then went to my parents like he was asking for my hand…unbeknownst to me, he had already actually done that." I paused for a moment. "On his way back, he picked up another microphone, approached me, got down on one knee and proposed in front of 30,000 people."

"Ohhh, that's so romantic." Marcia declared.

"You didn't feel pressured to say yes?" Evie asked.

"Not at all. I was in love with him…still am, obviously." I glanced at Sandy who was practically squirming in her seat. "It was such a sweet and creative proposal how could I say no?" I took a sip of my drink. "How did Two-Bit propose?"

"He took me out to dinner, then to a hotel. There was roses and champagne in the room then right out of the blue, in true Two-Bit style, he just blurted it out, like 'Marcia baby? Will you marry me?'" She had his mannerisms and accent down pat.

We all laughed.

"That's romantic, too." I told her. "In a Two-Bit kind of way."

"He's one of a kind." Marcia stated.


	18. Chapter 18

~Darry~

Two Bit dropped us off at the house so Pony and Soda could change their clothes then went home. I stayed outside on the porch. It sounded as if the girls were having a good time. I could hear them laughing and talking and Kate asking Soda why we're here.

She came outside. "Hey sweetie, how was golf?"

"If I ever say I'm going golfing with Two-Bit again, shoot me." Darry stated.

I chuckled. "That bad?"

"Honey, he nearly killed a couple of people and he fell into the pond. We had to take him to get a shot afterward and the nurse who gave it to him was no Florence Nightingale."

I laughed harder. "That's just Two-Bit's luck, huh?" I paused for moment. "Speaking of whom, where is he now?"

"He went home to shower and change. We'll go wait at his place."

"You're ok to drive?"

"Yeah, I won't be drinking." I glanced toward the door. "How's the party going?"

"So far so good." Kate replied. "We got lots of food in there if you want to grab a bite."

"Actually, I am kinda hungry." I followed her to the kitchen.

~Soda~

Jilly loaded a plate with some of their left-over sandwiches and other goodies. "Thanks, babe. I'm starving."

"I swear you have two hollow legs." She said. "I need the energy to keep up with you." I grinned and winked at her.

"You'll need more than sandwiches and carrot sticks to keep up with me, sweetie."

"Ohhh."

"Did you golf at all, hon?"

"Yeah, I did ok. The rest of the time I…_we_ spent dodging Two Bit clubs flying at us. The man can't get a grip on them. Lost his balls too." I quipped. "Who made these sandwiches, they're good?"

"The deli at the market, honey."

"They're almost as good as yours, honey." I winked.

"Thank you. You're the best." Jilly kissed my cheek.

~Pony~

Ryann came into the bedroom, sat on my lap and briefed me on the events of the party thus far. She was ready to tear her hair out having to deal with a chatter box all evening and the death glares she received from Angela.

"Don't let her get to you, babe. She's just jealous of your beauty and brains."

"She's jealous that I have you and she doesn't, but I can handle her."

"No doubt you can."

"How was golf? You couldn't have gone through 18 holes already."

"We were lucky to get we got to the 12th."

"What happened?"

"Two Bit. I'll tell you more later."

"OK. I better get back there. See you guys later. Love you. "She planted a long lingering kiss on my lips.

"Love you too. See you later."

I nearly ran into Cherry again in the hallway as she came out of the bathroom. "We have to stop meeting like this." I joked.

She grinned. "Yeah." Still barely able to look me in the eyes, she tucked her hair behind her ear again, apparently unaware that her sleeves were still up. Her wrists and forearms were covered with bruises and I'm sure I saw some kind of burn scar.

"Jesus..." I motioned to take her hand and she quickly recoiled, pulling her sleeves down almost over her hands.

"Don't..."

"Cherry…you gotta get some help."

"It's my fault, I…"

"No, it's not. He has no right to hurt you, ever."

"Pony, please..?" Cherry was just on the verge of tears. I didn't mean to upset her but it made me so angry that he had such power over her to think she deserved it.

"I'm sorry." I gazed at her for a moment. "You can talk to Ryann, she's a social worker, she can help you."

"I have…there's nothing anyone can do. Please, stay out of it." She walked away from me. Ry had told me that you can't force someone to get help. They have to be willing.

"Hey, Pone. You ready?" Soda asked.

"Huh?"

"Darry's waiting in the car."

"Yeah, I'm coming."

Soda called 'shotgun' again so he sat in front, but I didn't care. My mind was on those bruises all over Cherry's arms. I can't even imagine the other injuries that bastard has inflicted on her.

~Ryann~

After hours of being trapped in the house with Brittany, this hole-in-the-wall dive bar is like a breath of fresh air. Marcia couldn't stop talking about Two-Bit, and Kate had a pretty good idea of where the boys went too. Sure enough we can hear Two-Bit laughing as soon as we walk in, Brittany bounds up to some guy literally throwing herself on him. Jilly winds her arm through mine, "I hope she knows him."

"This is Tim." Brittany says in between practically licking his face. He shoves her off,

"Knock it off, Brit." Now I'll be the first to admit I like bad boys, but he's a bit too bad even for me, the man exudes something and it's not something good.

"She lives in Canada but don't worry she speaks American. "Brittany says popping a fresh piece of gum in her mouth and cracking down on it. "And she's some sorta princess." She says gesturing towards me. All I know is if she pops her gum one more time I'm going to knock it and her teeth down her throat.

"What are two beautiful ladies like you doing in a place like this?" Soda says coming up behind us putting an arm around each of us. "Tim, this is my wife Jillian and my sister-in-law, Ryann. This is Tim Shepard."

Brit's eyes get real wide. "Can you say something in Canadian?"

Jilly smirks. "Votre un idiot complet, vous parlez trop et vos seins sont trop gros. Fermez l'enfer vers le haut de vous idiote bête avant que je vous étrangle."

"That's so romantic you taught her to speak American." Brit says swooning over Soda who just looks confused. I nudged him.

"What can I say? She's a quick learner."

I'm doing whatever I can to not laugh and can see from Tim's expression, he has to know we're totally yanking her chain. He shakes his head.

"We'll catch up with you guys later." Soda tells them guiding us through the crowd back to where the pool tables are. Kate is already there.

"Glad to see Soda saved you from the clutches of stupidity." I had no idea Two-Bit had so many friends the entire room is packed - the majority of them female, blonde ones at that. Gauging from the expression on Marcia's face she's none too pleased. Not that I don't understand, but I'm so used to seeing girls hanging all over Pony I've learned to ignore it. He catches my eye from across the room and winks.

"Those girls are moving in on your man." Jilly says teasing me.

I roll my eyes. "I hope they like cleaning up after him." I reply. Soda leans over,

"You ladies want a drink?" I shake my head,

"I'm good, thanks." Both Soda and Jilly look at me.

"If they have a ginger ale I'll have one." Jilly replies. Soda nods and heads towards the bar. "You feel ok Ry?"

"Yeah I'm ok." She's about to say something else when Pony sticks his head in between ours,

"This bring back memories Ry? He whispers in my ear. I spin around on the stool,

"Which part? Being in a bar with you or all the girls hanging on you?"

"Awww. Are you jealous, babe?"

I shake my head. "Nope. I'm sure every girl here is just aching to be with someone that smells like a beer factory exploded on them." Jilly snickers.

Pony leans in closer putting his hands on the bar trapping me between his arms. "You are so going to regret this in the morning you know that right?" He gives me a sly grin.

"You still owe me for that dang window, Curtis! Where's the other one at?" Pony grimaces turning around, whoever this guy is needs the personal hygiene police called on him not to mention the fashion police. He's wearing torn up acid wash jeans, a stained wife-beater and an old shirt over it opened. Not to mention he's sweating like a whore in church.

"Earl take a hike." Pony tells him. This guy is just plain nasty, I can smell him from a few feet away a toxic mix of stale cigarettes, cheap booze, dirty clothes and sweat. Its vomit inducing, Jilly is looking a little green next to me, and the fact you can smell it over the other smells of the bar proves how pungent this troll is.

~Soda~

I paid for the drinks and headed back to the other room and nearly ran into the last person I wanted to talk to – Sandy. No doubt, I'm the last person she wanted to bump into.

"…Hi."

"Hi, Sandy." I returned. To my surprise, there were no hard feelings anymore - no feelings at all for that matter. "How are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine. You?"

"I'm great." I smiled.

"Yeah, I can see you're really in love. Jillian's a lucky girl."

"I'm a lucky guy." After a short, awkward pause. "I better get back." I continued on my way…

Sandy nodded. "Soda?"

I grit my teeth and turned just enough to look back at her.

"I know it's been a long time, but for what it's worth, I'm sorry I hurt you."

I shrugged. "It's ok. Water under the bridge." Maybe I let her off too easy, but what would be the point in getting angry with her 15 years after the fact? It wasn't meant to be. "Gotta go." On my way back, I could see that snake, Earl has closed in on Jilly and I could instantly feel the hair on the back of my neck raise.

~Ryann~

"You owe me Curtis." He smiles at Jilly and I chewing tobacco spilling out his mouth as he gives us a toothless grin. "Hello ladies, my wife and I are looking for a new third. Either of you interested?" Soda comes back over handing Jilly her ginger-ale.

"Jesus, Earl. Don't you ever take a shower and wash your clothes?" he asks putting his arm around Jilly tightly.

"Shoulda known." He mutters seeing Jilly is more than spoken for lucky me gets his full attention. "How bout you wanna take a ride on the midnight express?" He says while thrusting his pelvis in the air. I'm not sure whether to laugh or throw up both are pretty close to happening. I've had guys hit on me before but nothing like this.

"Are you seriously going to let him say that to me?" I ask Pony. Who is either in shock or a hell of a lot drunker than I thought. A few years ago he would have already been on this guy like stink on shit. That's why we stopped going out together it always ended badly. Then I look at Soda who is staring in total disbelief, apparently chivalry is dead when they are wasted.

"Why you wasting your time with them when you can have this?" He says lifting up his shirt. This snaps Pony out of whatever alcohol induced fog he's in and he decks him breaking his nose with one punch. Had the troll been smart he would have stayed down but Soda ended that pretty quickly nailing him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him.

"You're lucky we don't tear your spine out." Soda warned him.

"DANG IT LOIS, GET YER CRAP WE'RE LEAVING!" He screams. Then the absolute Queen of the Trailer Park comes in. Dear God the woman should be arrested for leaving her house looking like that. She's got on a tube top that barely covers her massive boobs, her stomach is spilling out over her way to tight jeans.

"DAMN IT, EARL! YOU USELESS LITTLE SHIT, WE CAN'T EVER HAVE A DAMN DATE NIGHT. MARTHA, GET YER CRAP." Another…person, who I presume is Martha, comes in. She looks like a Hells Angels reject and I can't quite tell if she's a he or a she. A eunuch perhaps?

"EARL WHAT THE HELL YOU DO NOW YOU FREAKING IDIOT?" Martha literally picks Earl up off the ground and carries him out of the bar while patrons laughed, cheered and jeered at them.

"I can't take you anywhere can I?" Pony ask turning around. "If I need to apologize tell me now." I smile at him grabbing the bottom of his t-shirt pulling him in close to me.

"That was so hot." I murmur before kissing him.

"You liked that did you?" Pony grinned proudly.

"Uh huh. You can defend my honor anytime."

"Yeah?" He leaned against the bar once more about to kiss me when, Brittany bounced over, with Tim trailing close behind.

"Brit…"

"Oh, my God. That was like, SO COOL AND HILARIOUS!"

"That's my knight in shining armor." I beamed. "Soda too."

"You guys are knights?"

Jilly turned her head, muttering something and Soda chuckled. "…in shining armor." He added, grinning.

Brit stood there, her head cocked to one side. "But you're not…"

Tim rolled his eyes and mutters something under his breath.


	19. Chapter 19

~Ryann~

"Doesn't that bother you?" Marcia asks gesturing towards the flock of girls that are around Soda and Pony.

I shake my head. "Nah I got over that a long time ago. Jilly?"

"No reason for it to bother me. I trust my hubby."

I can tell just by looking at Marcia that the fact there is so many girls around is driving her insane. She sort of huffs and walks off, no doubt to chew Two-Bit out. Out of the corner of my eye I see two rather attractive guys heading our way.

"Evenin' ladies." He's got the whole cowboy strut going on. "Mine name's Jack and this here is Will." Will gives a nod.

"You two must not be from around here." Will points out leaning on the bar on the other side of Jilly.

"We're not." Jilly tells them. They exchange a look; I've seen it a million times. They think we're easy targets this ought to be fun. "Just visiting."

"Guess it's our lucky night then."

"Guess so." I reply. Jack sits himself next to me at the same time Will sits next to Jilly.

"You guys from around here?" I ask.

"Born and raised." Jack tells us. "Where you from?" At first I think he's talking to everyone but then I realize it's just me he's talking to. Will is yapping Jilly's ear off next to me.

"Boston." I reply. I motion for the bartender this night has been entirely too much.

"What can I get ya doll-face?"

"Bud Light and a shot of vodka please."

Jack looks at me like he's impressed. "I like a girl that can hold her alcohol." When the bartender brings my drinks, Jack pulls his wallet out. "I got it."

"No, really it's fine." I throw a $20 on the bar. "It's yours, keep the change." The bartender throws me a wink as he goes to serve another customer.

~Jilly~

Ryann seemed to be handling this Jack fella pretty well…IF that was his real name. I had to deal with Willy boy.

"So when did you fine ladies roll into town?" He asked.

"A few days ago." I replied, sipping on my second ginger ale.

"So this your first time here…uh…what did you say your name was?"

"I didn't, but it's Jillian and yes this is my first time here."

"Jillian. Pretty name for a pretty lady." He stated with a twang.

"Thank you." I had to admit Will had a bit more charm than Earl and was a lot cleaner, however, he was lacking in the conversation department.

"Must be ladies night out, no husbands?"

"Kind of, yeah. We were just at a bachelorette party."

"I see." He took a look around. "You know, Jillian looking around at all the other women here, you two are the classiest gals in the joint. You're way too good for this place."

"You think so?"

"Oh, I know so."

"What are you suggesting…Will?"

"I'm suggesting that maybe you come back to my place for a night cap and maybe a little something else…" He winked.

I laughed sarcastically. "Oh, I caught it alright." I showed him my rings. "I'm married, Will. So, that's not likely to happen."

~Ryann~

"Your husband must be an idiot." Jack says out of the blue. "I'm assuming you're married." He gestures to my left hand.

"Why's that?" I ask downing my shot and motioning for another.

"Letting you out of his sight. I might have to steal you from him." He replies inching closer, till he's half on my stool. "You must be tired of everyone telling you how beautiful you are."

"It's very tiresome."

He grins at me. "Smart and beautiful your husband is a lucky man. I hope he knows that." He pauses a minute to take a drink. "I didn't get your name."

"I didn't give it, but it's Ryann."

"Well Ryann, how long are you in town for?" I glance at Jilly who has her hands full with big Willy.

"Tuesday morning and then WE are going back to Boston." I make sure to put extra emphasis on the we part, hoping Jack will take the hint. The last thing I want is some big bar brawl.

"Then we have plenty of time." He leans in even closer; the boy so didn't take the hint. "We could get out of here, and head back to my apartment see where it takes us."

"I'm going to have to pass. Thanks for the offer though." He scoots even closer so he's practically in my lap.

"I like girls that play hard to get."

"Listen Jack, I'm sure you're really sweet and all but I'm really married and I'd hate to see your pretty face get messed up."

"I bet you'd be worth it."

"Do I need to spell it out for you? You and I never going to happen, never. So how about you go find someone else to harass." I give him the death glare I reserve for Wes and my father and he immediately backs off.

"Sorry." He mumbles before walking away.

~Jilly~

"I've heard a lot of married couples are into open marriages these days." Will stated.

I could see where this was going and I was becoming rather annoyed. "Really? You heard that where?"

He shrugged. "Around…" By the grin on his face it was clear that he was lying through his teeth.

"You made that up."

Will shrugged. "Maybe I did. Can't blame a guy for trying, babe." He smiled smugly. He wasn't as repulsive and Earl but his blatant innuendos were pathetic. "So why not take a walk on the wild side?"

"Isn't that a 60's song about a transvestite?"

"I don't know about that, but they don't call me Big Willy for nothing, if you catch my drift?"

_You have GOT to be kidding me._ I thought, nearly choking on my drink. I'm sure Ryann heard that too. "Transvestites call you Big Willy?" I take it back, he was as repulsive as Earl, only better dressed and he didn't smell as bad.

"Very cute. I bet you're really wild, and feisty. I love that about red heads." He moved in closer, invading my personal space where only few were permitted.

I pulled away. "You wouldn't want to see my feisty side, Willy. So, unless you want to be renamed Stumpy, you'll take at least two steps back. Catch MY drift?"

He could see I meant business and staggered back. "I got it. Just having some fun, darlin."

"Thank you. Now, as I mentioned before, Will…I'm happily married." I pointed to the flock of girls hanging around Soda and Pony. "Those girls over there look like they'd be fun, why don't you take a couple off their hands."

"Enjoy your evening, ladies." Will finally realized that he wasn't going to score with us so they moved on.

Ry and I shared a look. "Unbelievable."

"Tell me about it. That guy was practically _sitting_ on me."

"Ditto." I shook my head. "Did you hear him say 'They don't call me BIG WILLY for nothing'?"

Ryann nodded and we both laughed hysterically.

"Great come back with the transvestite comment." She complimented.

"Thank you."

~Ponyboy~

Soda and I are leaning against the pool table. We watched as Will and Jack attempted to hit on our wives but by the looks on their faces they were striking out. Sure enough two minutes later they come slinking over with their tails between their legs.

"How'd it go with those hotties?" Soda asks taking his shot.

"Not my type." Jack stated.

"If I wanted her she'd be following me by now." Will replies.

"Yeah I sure." Soda looks towards the bar. "They are pretty hot, especially the ginger one. Wanna bet I have better luck than you?"

Jack scoffs at him. "Yeah right."

"What? Scared that I'll win?" Soda winks at me. "Come on, how much?"

"Alright, Curtis, you're on." Will agreed, reaching for his wallet. "I got $200 and I'll throw in an extra hundred if you can get a kiss."

I watch them shake hands. "You're on, except since there were two of you he's in too." Soda says pointing at me. "Pony?"

"Sure why the hell not, buy her a drink for me." I say nodding at Ryann.

Soda grins "Will do."

~Soda~

I casually made my way to the bar. _This is going to be the easiest $200 I ever made._ I thought just as I passed the girls with a grin on my face, and scratched my right ear which was a signal that 'the game was on'. It's a signal Jilly and I often give each other when we go to Doc's back home. Most of the time it was just for fun but I didn't mind taking money from Will and Jack. Come to think of it, I'm sure they owed me some money that I never did collect. Now was my chance.

She acknowledged by casually doing the same and let Ryann in on it.

I gave the girls a smile and nod. "Evenin'…"

"Hi." They replied in unison.

I stood next to Jilly. "Having a good time, ladies?"

"Yes, actually we are." Ryann declared.

"Glad to hear it."

"So how much did you wager this time?" Jilly asked.

"Two hundred."

"That's all?"

"If we get a kiss, they'll throw in an extra hundred."

"Well, let's give them their money's worth, hot stuff." She suggested.

"Can I buy you gals a drink?"

"I'd love a white wine."

"Vodka on the rocks." Ryann added.

"Yours is by compliments of my friend over there, he insisted." I told Ry, winking. "He can't take his eyes off you but was too shy to come over."

"Shy?!" She looked over at Pony who was about to take a shot. He winked at her, took his shot but missed.

A few random girls were still hanging around and shamelessly throwing themselves at him.

"You see? He's distracted because you're over here." I told her.

"Go get him, girl." Jilly said, egging her on.

~Ryann~

Soda gives me an encouraging nod, I hop down off the stool straightening my shirt and for good measure popping an extra button, cleavage never killed anyone. I make my way over; Jack of course spots me first, a smug smile on his face. "Change your mind beautiful?"

"No." I shake my head. "Actually I came to see him." The looks I get from the bunch of giggling girls are priceless.

"Me?" Pony musters up the innocent look.

"Him?" Jack says the frustration is very apparent in his voice. I take a few steps closer to him, being careful not to touch him.

"Thanks for the drink."

"My pleasure."

"We're about to start a new game, you wanna play?" Will asks racking the balls.

I sigh. "I would but I don't know how." Sometimes it's too easy. Pony looks at me and I know he's trying to not laugh. I turn towards him putting on the full damsel in distress act. "Maybe you could show me."

"Sure, yeah of course." He replies and pulls me in close to him, my back firm against his chest, his arms over mine. "It's like this."

"Oh look I did it!" I exclaim. Pony shakes his head keeping one arm tightly around me, completely ignoring the other girls.

"This doesn't seem so hard." I say slowly.

Jack picks up on it immediately. "We could make it more interesting….if you think you're ready for that."

"Promise you'll go easy on me." I say giving both of them the eyes, the whole nine yards fluttering eyelashes and all. This is way too easy.

"Of course." Will says immediately. As soon as their backs are turned Pony leans in putting his lips close to my ear.

"Do you have any idea what I want to do to you?" He slides his hands down till they are on my hips, pulling me against him, I tilt my head back a little, "I want to kiss every single inch of you. Starting right here…"he very gently presses his lips to my neck. Jack and Will turn around and he straightens up, "Remember that." He says patting my butt.

"Yeah right." I say trying to compose myself, in my entire life I've never met anyone who flusters me the way he does. Get your head in the game, Ry.

~Jilly~

I invited Soda to take Ryann's seat.

"Looks like your friend has that helpless female act down pretty good."

"Oh yeah, well we're studying communications, you know how people interact various social arenas."

"Really? Well, that's a coincidence." He began. "I had this great pick up line but, I was so distracted by your beauty I forgot it." He stated with a forlorn expression.

"Well, that's a shame because I would have liked to hear it."

"Give me time and I'll come up with something." He said confidently. "I may have to rely on physical communication."

"I bet you're good at that."

"Well, hang out with me for a while, Baby." Soda grinned. "How's the wine?"

"It's fine."

"Would you like some more?"

"I'm good, thanks." I pushed my hair back and tilted my head to the side, exposing my neck, knowing how much Soda loves it.

Soda smiled. "So you major in communications, anything else?"

I take a sip of my wine. "Human behavior."

"You're definitely in the right place for that."

"Well, so far I've been propositioned by a smelly, repulsive drunk named 'BIG WILLY' and some low life named Earl. Makes me wonder if they share the same DNA."

Soda laughed. "I don't know about that but, they definitely have one thing in common."

"What's that?"

"They know something beautiful when they see it."

"Aww that's sweet. But a person can get tired of physical beauty."

"I could stare at you forever and I'd still feel like I haven't had enough of you." He declared.

I grinned bashfully. "You always know the right things to say to a girl, don't you?"

"It's the Curtis charm." He stated. "My dad had it, my two brothers have it. It's genetic." He took a drink of his beer.

"That's biology."

"It's also an art."

"What about…chemistry?"

"Oh we definitely have that, I can feel it." Soda placed his hand over his heart. "That's what drew me to you."

I crooked my finger, motioning for him to move in closer. Naturally, he granted my request. I took hold of his shirt, pulled him in and whispered. "Take me home, and make mad, passionate love to me."

He grinned glanced over at the guys before our lips met in a long, sensual kiss.

~Ponyboy~

I lean back against the wall and watch Ryann. I can't blame Jack for hitting on her, there's something insanely sexy about her. Whether it's the blue eyes, the dimples or that she has curves in all the right places, I'm not sure. I think it's just her in general, the whole package …and what she's wearing! Wow. She's all legs and cleavage, I have to force myself not to take her to some dark corner and have my way with her.

Jack and Will don't stand a chance in hell against her, in pool. I've seen her clean out entire Frat houses. Ryann plays the whole sweet and innocent thing so well no one suspects a thing, until it's too late. She makes three shots without missing; Jack and Will are both already sweating. Between her and Soda those guys are going home broke tonight. She misses her next shot on purpose.

"Crap!" She says coming over to me. "Where'd your fan club go?"

"I love it when you're jealous." I murmur slipping my arms around her,

"I'm not jealous." She says adamantly trying to wiggle out of my arms; I tighten my grip keeping her against me.

"So sexy, Ryann." She gives me a big smile; I look up making sure Will and Jack are both watching. They are, along with half the girls I went to high school with. Not to mention Two-Bit, Steve and Tim; nothing like an audience. I look back down at Ryann, it's clear to see she's waiting. _What the hell_, I think to myself dipping my head kissing her soundly. I pull back a few minutes later. "I think it's your turn beautiful."

Jack's chin is practically on the floor,

"This won't take long." She says standing on her tiptoes to kiss me again. "Alright you two ready to lose your money?" she asks, nailing the rest of her shots and sinking the 8-Ball. "Ahem." She says holding her hand out, after grumbling a bit both Jack and Will cough up the cash.

Poor Jack and Will have no idea what hit them; they are both just standing there dumbfounded. Can't wait to see how they react when Soda and I introduce our wives.

~Ryann~

The rest of the group went about their business so Pony and I snuck away to a dark corner.

He lifted me onto the edge of a pool table– apparently it was under repairs.

"Nice job baby." He praised as he kissed the top of my head. "You make me proud." He added, kissing my forehead, then the tip of my nose.

"Thank you." I replied tilting my head allowing him access to my neck. Oh my God that felt good. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist when he pressed me against him. "Do you think we can get away with a quickie?" I whispered.

"Right here? Now?"

"Yeah." I grinned. "Nobody's watching. Let's do it." I declared, already reaching for his belt.

"You are too wild, baby. But I love it." He said pulling my shorts down.

~Soda~

The bartender just announced last call so Jilly and I made our way over to the rest of the group. We were both pretty tired and ready to go home but not until I collected on the bet I won.

"So, Willy boy…looks like you owe me $300 and I'm here to collect."

Pony and Ry came out from the dark in time to witness Will handing over the cash. "Thank you. Hold onto that would you, honey?" I handed the money to Jilly who folded the bills and tucked them into her cleavage. "Oh, by the way, this is my wife Jillian and the other lovely lady you guys were hitting on was my sister-in-law, Ryann."

The look on Will and Jack's faces was priceless. Jack looked at Ryann who smiled and waved back. "You're all hustlers." Will stated in defeat. Had to give him credit for being a good sport about it though.

"The next time you boys want to walk on the wild side, you may want to rethink hitting on married women" Jilly proposed. "…and watch out for those transvestites…Big Willy." She grinned.

"Pleasure doing business with you boys!" I call out as they walk away.

Two-Bit couldn't stop laughing.

"Y'all ready to go home?" Darry asked. I'm exhausted


	20. Chapter 20

~Ryann~

"Get up, get up it's already noon." Darry says banging on the door like a mad man. I open my eyes slowly, testing the waters; truthfully I don't feel that bad. Must be all the practice I had in college. I nudge Pony. "Honey wake up."

He grumbles rolling over. "Ryann, stop yelling."

I smile to myself. "I'm not yelling, but you need to get up." He rolls over. "You know, had you gone to sleep and not kept me up half the night you probably wouldn't feel this bad." He mumbles something incoherent. "Come on, where's that frat boy I love so much."

"He died a long time ago." He grumbles into the pillow.

I shake my head getting out of bed.

"Give me a few minutes and I'll get up." he digs himself deeper under the blankets, giving me cause to doubt him.

"Ok, if you're not up in five minutes, I'm dumping ice water on your head." I run a brush through my hair. "And you know I will."

"Yeah, yeah." He pulls the pillow over his face. I shake my head going out the door and into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Kate." I say sitting down.

She turns around. "Good afternoon." She returned. "I figured you'd have a hangover like the rest of them."

She passes me a cup of coffee. "Nah, I'm good. Slight headache nothing major."

~Jilly~

Darry's incessant banging on the door woke me in a start. The room was spinning. Soda lay comatose next to me. He passed out as soon as his head met with the pillow last night, thus no love making. Not that it really bothered me. I hadn't had much to drink, or so I thought. A couple of shots and a glass of wine isn't much; however the residuals of that and the room spinning it was making me feel nauseous. "Oh, God". I got up quickly, hoping nobody was in the bathroom – thankfully it was vacant. I quickly shut and locked the door, just making it.

I heard a knock on the door. "Jilly? Are you ok, honey?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Gotta love hangovers."

"Would you like some tea?"

"Yeah, that would fine. Thanks." I sat on the side of the tub. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Ok."

I splashed some cool water on my face and brushed my teeth before sneaking back to the bedroom. Soda had buried himself in the blankets; face down with the pillow over his head one arm hanging over the side of the bed. "What a sight." I went over and lifted the pillow. "Helloooo…? Are you alive?"

"No. Go away." Soda growled covering his head with the pillow again.

"Ohh. Aren't we a bear this morning?" I glanced at the clock. "Well, it's noon."

"I just fell asleep." He stated. His voice muffled under the covers.

"You passed out 9 hours ago." I put my bathrobe on. "Get up, Soda. I'm going to get some tea."

"Yeah, I'm comin'." He waved his hand.

"Don't go back to sleep." I ordered, knowing full well that he would, so I left him there until his grouchy mood went away.

~Kate~

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Ryann asked as Jilly entered the kitchen and sat across from her.

"So-so. The spinning is going away…slowly."

"I have some peppermint tea for ya, hon. it's great for upset tummies." I poured the boiling tea into a mug. "Just let it steep and cool for a bit."

"Thank you." Jilly reached for a slice of toast from the center of the table as I placed the mug next to her. "You must be an amazing nurse, Kate. You're always taking care of people."

"Aww, thanks sweetie. I guess it was my calling."

"Let's not forget you're also Super Mom." Ryann added. "These muffins are amazing, Kate."

I sat at the table with them, grinning. "You girls are too kind."

"Did Darry leave already?"

"Not yet. He's down stairs ironing his shirt."

"He irons his own shirts?" Jilly asked in amazement.

I nodded. "I must say, my man is self-sufficient."

"Soda wouldn't pick up an iron to save his life."

"Neither would Pony. He told me that Darry did all that stuff after their folks died. He's on a first-name basis with the drycleaners if that tells you anything." Ryann stated.

Jilly giggled. "You wouldn't want to switch husbands would you, Kate?"

I chuckled. "Jilly, I love you and Soda but hell would freeze over before I would give up my husband."

The three of us laughed.

~Jilly~

Soda was still in the bed, when I returned. "Sodapop Patrick Curtis, you haven't moved."

"Jillian Leigh Ann Fairchild-Curtis, that's not true. I'm on my back now."

"Very funny, mister smarty pants." I stood at the foot of the bed, one hand on my hip. "You said you would get up. We have to be at the church in an hour and a half."

He moaned. "I think…I'm going…to die."

"This is payback for last night." I take his hand. "A quickie and a hot shower will fix that. We can shower together." I slipped off my robe, stripped down naked, got into the bed and snuggled up next to him kissing his neck and chest. "I'm ready." I told him in a soft, sexy voice.

Soda sighed heavily while I continued to massage his body with my hands and lips. I repositioned myself so I was straddling him, dropping myself forward, letting my hair fall over his face while I concentrated on his neck.

"Ohhh, babe, you're killing me." He caressed my arms and back.

I sat up and gently rubbed Soda's chest again. "Is this helping?"

He swallowed hard, nodded. "Getting there." He could barely say that.

I grin and place his hands on my breasts. "How about this?"

"Better."

"Good, I can tell you're almost ready."

"Yeah." He agrees.

"I got off him and put my robe on again."

"You want more, meet me in the shower." Before I left the room I added. "You can wash my hair if you join me in the next…30 seconds."

Soda was right behind me in the bathroom, locking the door behind him and stepped in with me we took turns under the water, it's quite a workout taking a shower with another person.

"Turn around." He said, pouring the shampoo into his hand and then lathering my hair, tangling his fingers through it and gently massaging my scalp. I love when Soda washes my hair. It's so relaxing and intimate. Once my mane was taken care of, Soda took a quick moment to wash and rinse his own hair.

I lathered up his chest and before I knew it, he had me pinned against the wall, with my arms around his neck, legs around his waist as he thrust into me, kissing my neck. I was sure that even my low moans could be heard throughout the house. "Your hangover must be gone, is it?"

"What hangover?" He grinned.

I smiled and smoothed his hair back. "You are so good."

"Whatever gives you pleasure, baby."

We kissed deeply for a few moments and then parted.

~Ponyboy~

After I forced myself to take a shower, I climbed back into bed. I was feeling slightly better; at least I felt like I could function. I had just started to doze off when I heard the door open. "That's it Curtis, I'm kicking your scrawny ass." Ryann is doing her best to sound impatient but I'm not buying it.

"Bring it, shorty." I reply with my eyes still closed. However, I'm not expecting the elbow in the ribs. I open my eyes and she is literally an inch away from my face. "You're going to play dirty now, huh?"

"That depends, are you getting up?"

"You are a pain in the ass, Ryann." She goes to elbow me again, but this time I'm expecting it. I grab her rolling over so she's under me, I entwine my fingers through hers holding her arms over her head. "You're not doing a great job of kicking my scrawny ass."

"I have not even begun to kick your ass." I look at her and she's at least a foot shorter and a hundred pounds if not more lighter than me. She doesn't stand a chance.

"I'd like to see that." I murmur lowering my head to kiss her neck, working my way down. I let go of her hands, running mine down her sides, before slipping them under her shirt.

"No….no."

"I'm just helping you get undressed." I mumble as my lips explore her stomach, while I continue pushing her shirt up. All the while she's trying to push it back down.

"We don't have time for this." she insists.

I look up at her. "Come on, Ry, we both know I can be quick."

"No." she says more firmly. "Stop it with that pouty face it's so not going to work."

I maneuver my way back up, propping myself up with my elbows my nose barely touching hers.

"You sure baby?" I whisper.

She nods, "Ok." I let my lips brush hers before kissing across her cheek pushing her damp hair back. She inhales sharply as I kiss just below her ear.

"Five minutes." She groans as she lets me pull off the Harvard t-shirt and pajama pants she's wearing.

It's amazing how intimate two people can be in such a short amount of time.

Ry's fingers were tangled in my hair. "Honey we both need to get dressed." She says, practically moaning.

Slowly I lift my head off her stomach where I was laying. "When we get home, we're not leaving the bedroom for a solid forty-eight hours." I grumble.

Ry wiggles out from under me and I settle down watching her get ready. She finished her hair and makeup then when to the closet, pulling out two dresses.

"Which one?" she asks holding them up.

I chuckle to myself. "Only two, Ry?" I pause a minute. "That one."

Ry slipped the dress on and backed up in front of me, "Zip me?"

"Of course." I stand up slowly zipping her dress up, then I slip my hands around till they are on her stomach. "You look incredible." That might not even be a strong enough word, she looks almost edible that's how good she looks.

"Thanks sweetheart." She leans her head back so I can kiss her lips. "You should get dressed."

I pull a t-shirt out of my suitcase pulling it over my head, before reaching for my dress shirt. Ryann finishes putting her shoes on then her jewelry. She rifles through her carry-on pulling out a ring box, opens it and slides her engagement ring on her finger. Even though I know why she can't wear it for work, it still stings a little. Seeing it on her finger is one of my favorite things in the entire world. "I'll meet you out there ok?"

"Give me like ten minutes." She nods walking out shutting the door behind her.

~Kate~

I settle down in the recliner with my feet up and wait for everyone to finish getting dressed. The baby was doing somersaults in my belly. Darry left early as he had some best-man duties to tend to – I figure it's mostly to keep Two-Bit calm. Jilly entered the room looking stunning even more so than usual in a sleeveless, light green, floral print, form-fitting dress with a scoop neckline accented with gold trim and emerald gems which brought out the color of her eyes. The hem stopped just above her knees and she wore ivory color pumps. She pinned her wavy hair back and fastened it with a clip

"Wow." I can't help myself from saying.

She gives me a sheepish grin. "Is it too much? I rarely have cause to get dressed up."

"No, you look beautiful." I assure her. She takes a seat smoothing out her dress around her.

"Thanks." She replied. "You look gorgeous too."

"Thank you. All I see in the mirror is a giant blueberry." I chose a very simple purple, sleeveless V-neck, knee-length dress which I dressed up with some earrings and a necklace, an ivory shawl and flat sandals. My feet and back would never survive pumps or heels.

Jilly smiled. "Oh stop that. I love the color."

"Thanks." I sighed heavily. "Did Soda make it into the shower?"

"Uh, yeah." She apparently had no idea the entire house heard them. "He's getting dressed. Probably having necktie issues"

I nod, turning my head when I hear the sound of heels in the hallway.

Ryann chose a royal blue, sleeveless, V-neck dress that accentuated every inch of her hourglass figure and flat tummy. The dress was gathered and crisscrossed in the front. Accessorized with black earrings, necklace and bracelet. Black heels. She looked beautiful, very socialite. I'm surprised to see her wearing her engagement ring, I haven't seen it the entire weekend.

Jilly lets out a catcall. "Jack is going to be all over you in that." While Jilly rarely gets dressed up, yet she still looks stunning; it's quite apparent that Ryann is used to it.

"Oh please, better not let Big Willy see you. He might not be able to control himself." She sits down on the couch next to Jilly.

"Ugh. Big Willy, really?"

"He didn't actually refer to himself as Big Willy did he?" I ask.

Jilly nods. "Unfortunately yes, and he seemed rather proud of the fact."

"Jilly I did something to my tie." Soda says coming into the living room, "It won't tie." It's a shame he doesn't wear a suit all the time, he looks amazing in the navy blue one he's wearing. She stood up and stepped toward him.

"My, my don't you look stunning." He grinned from ear to ear.

"You don't look half bad yourself, handsome." She ties his tie then pulls him in for a kiss. After a few minutes I'm starting to think they've forgotten that Ryann and I are sitting here.

"Whoa, would you two get a room or something?" Pony says coming in side-stepping around them. Ryann must have rubbed off on him; he's dressed impeccably, in a dark charcoal gray suit and a pale blue dress shirt with a coordinating tie. He plops down next to Ryann.

"Pony, you look like you should be on the cover of a men's fashion magazine, and Soda…you're the next James Bond." I declared. "I want pictures before we leave."

"Thanks Kate." The two men replied.

"Your tie is crooked, honey." Ryann says, then straightens Pony's tie. "There..much better. You look so handsome." They are just as bad as Soda and Jilly if not worse. Between the four of them it's a constant love fest. "You feel ok?" she asks brushing back his hair. I have to admit both him and Soda look a bit greenish, effects of too much liquor. He leans over kissing her softly,

"Yeah I'm alright, honey." He replies softly. Then he looks at me, "Kate you look beautiful." He says smiling at me.

"You're sweet, a liar but sweet."

"Pony's right, Kate. You look gorgeous and you're glowing." Soda says nodding at me. I put my hands on my belly that seems to be growing bigger by the minute.

"Absolutely beautiful." Ryann adds.

"Whatever you all want its yours, no questions asked."

"I'll remember that." Soda tells me.

"Not to put any pressure on but, one or both of you will be glowing soon, I hope." I told the girls. "Wow, big kick. You guys ever feel a baby kick?"

"When mom was expecting the boys, I did." Jilly says.

"Jilly has lots of experience with babies." Soda tells me.

"You guys want to feel the baby kick?" I ask turning towards Ry and Pony. He appears rather hesitant, but Ry gets up immediately. "Right here." She stands there a minute.

"Sweetheart you have to feel this." He gets up and very slowly puts one hand on my stomach. Then his eyes get big.

"Doesn't that freak you out?" He asks.

"No. Does it freak you out?"

He nods. "Yeah very much so."

I look at Ryann. "Good luck."

Soda grinned and chuckled. "Why would that freak you out, Pony?"

"There's a little…person in there, moving." He looks at all of us, "Come on its kinda freaky."

"I used to put my ear to my mom's belly like Lizzy did to you Kate. I swore I could hear the heartbeat." Jilly replies.

"Darry does that too."

"Aww that's sweet." Ryann says sitting back down. "When our nanny got pregnant Luke was obsessed with trying to feel the baby kick."

"Nanny?" I asked, trying my best not to sound judgmental.

Ryann shrugs.

"Soda it's your turn." He comes over placing his hands on my belly. He smiled and looked at Jilly whose expression was indifferent, which I found puzzling. I do hope it happens for them soon; Ry and Pony too. From all the noise they'd been making, I'd say they are all working on it. "You know the best way to get pregnant is having spontaneous sex, totally unplanned, spur of the moment. That's how I got the girls, this one too."

"Are you kidding, we'd probably get arrested." Soda exclaims with a mischievous grin.

Pony laughed. "If that were true, Ryann would have been pregnant years ago." He pauses a minute. "Especially after last night."

My curiosity got the best of me. "Oh is that where you two disappeared to?"

"Can't let it get boring." Pony says matter-of-factly.

I just look at him. "Where did that sweet, shy little boy go?" I'm still having a hard time with him being an adult, with a beautiful wife.

Ryann laughs. "You sure have them all fooled."

I pop up. "We should look at pictures, I have them around somewhere."

"No!" Soda and Pony both cry in unison.

"Great idea, Kate." Jilly replies. "I haven't really seen any pictures of Soda as a boy."

"You were both so cute." I say digging around in the hallway closest. "Ry, you'll love this."

"Kate don't we have to leave soon?" Pony says, glancing at his watch. He sounds kind of desperate.

"Not for another thirty minutes. We have plenty of time." I sit down between Ry and Pony, Jilly sits on Ry's other side while Soda stands behind the couch. "Don't worry there aren't any naked baby pictures, I don't think your mom took any. If she did we haven't come across them."

"Well that's a relief." Soda says peering over my shoulder. He picks one up out of the pile. "Where did you find these?"

"Stuffed in the back of the closet in your parents' room." I hand one to Ry, "Look how cute Pony was."

"Awwwww." Ry, Soda and Jilly all say at the same time.

"Soda." Another chorus of "awwws". "What happened to you two?" I pass one to Pony. He studies it a minute, than gives a small smile. "Can I keep this?"

Soda leans over him. "I remember that day….I think." Soda gets that far off look in his eyes he gets when he's thinking. "How old were you?"

Pony shrugs. "Thirteen maybe…fourteen, I think. It was a long time ago." Pony looks at me.

"It's yours keep it."

He tucks it in the pocket of his jacket. "Thanks Kate." I rummage through the pile some more,

"Ryann how do you feel about blondes?" She gives me a confused look.

"Um….is this like a trick question?"

"I thought I threw all those out." Pony says. I hand the picture to Ryann. She looks at it then at him, and then hands the picture to Jilly. The two of them look at each other and bust out laughing. "I know I looked terrible."

Ry shakes her head. "Yeah you did." Soda concurs.

"No, not at all. It's actually really, really sexy." He looks shocked. It's probably a good thing that I'm between the two of them. If he jumped over me to get to her I wouldn't be surprised.

"You are both going to need to take that down a notch. Ry, that picture is all yours." I grab Pony's wrist looking at his watch, to check the time. "Nice, I like it."

"Thanks, it was a Christmas present."

"We should get going, Two-Bit is sure to be freaking out." Ryann smiles at me putting the picture in her purse.

"Thanks Kate, it's going on my desk at work."

The phone rang and Soda picked it up. "Curtis residence, Soda speaking." He listened for a moment and mouthed. 'It's Darry'. "How's Two Bit doing? Yeah? We're heading out the door now, hold on. Kate, don't forget the camera!"

"It's in my purse with extra film!"

"You got that? OK. We're on our way." He hung up the phone. "You got our camera, babe?"

"Yes, I have it."

Pony grumbles something as he holds the door open for everyone and we head for the church


	21. Chapter 21

~Ryann~

We've only been sitting maybe five minutes before the wave of nausea hits and I instantly feel like I'm on a boat in choppy waters. The church being at least ninety degrees isn't helping, nor the massive amount of perfume Brittany, who is sitting directly behind me has on, or the fact she's popping her gum like her life depends on it. Kate who is sitting to my right must notice as she presses the back of her hand to my forehead, "You ok Ry?" she pauses a minute. "You don't have a fever, I hope whatever you and Jillian seem to have isn't catching."

"I'm ok…it's just really hot in here. Isn't anyone else hot?" Soda and Jilly shake their heads. "I'm going to get some air before this starts." I stand up, willing myself not to throw up on anyone or pass out. Luckily I make it down the aisle and outside inhaling deep breaths of the air, after a couple of seconds the rolling feeling stops.

Pony followed me. "Ryann, honey you ok?" asks quietly. I nod and that small movement makes me so dizzy I have to grip the railing of the stairs to keep from falling over. "Ryann?" I don't even need to look at him to know how concerned he is.

"I'm fine, really." I take a deep breath and plaster a smile on my face, "It was just hot inside. I needed some air." I close my eyes for a moment.

"Ry, you look like you're going to pass out. Come here." He led me to the steps, sat down and pulled me into his lap.

"You're suit's going to get dirty."

"I don't care about the suit, I care about you." He gently pressed his hand to my forehead just as Kate did. "You sure you're ok? You look a bit pale." he asks putting an arm around my waist pulling me in close to him.

"I'll be fine, Doctor Curtis." I assured him with a little smile.

He grinned then pulls me in closer. "We both know it was your lifelong dream to marry a doctor." He lets his lips brush mine. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm starting to feel better already." I rest my head against him. "I was thinking next weekend we could go into New York look at some houses, visit Luke and maybe see a show?"

I expected a groan but instead he was open to the idea. "Sure, if you want to. Just not that Cats thing ok, that creeps me out." he shudders, "People dressed up like singing and dancing cats, there is something wrong with that." He looked up at the crowd that is filing into the church, and did a total double take. "Oh, my God. I don't believe it."

"What?" I look in the same direction at the handsome man who's approaching us.

"How's it going Pony?" The stranger asked.

Pony and I both stood up. "I…I'm good." He appeared perplexed.

"Long time no see."

"Yeah." Pony nodded. "Too long."

At first I think they were just going to shake hands but it turned into one of those adorably sweet man hugs. "I didn't know you were back in town."

The stranger shrugged. "Well, I couldn't miss Two-Bit's wedding. Darry told me about it." Whoever this guy is he gives me a smile and sizes me up from head to toe. Thankfully, he's subtle about it. "Uh, aren't you going to introduce me to the young lady?"

Pony suddenly remembers I'm still sitting there. "Oh, yes, sorry. This is my wife Ryann. Ry, this is Dallas Winston."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Dallas." He didn't seem dangerous like Pony had described him.

"Pleasure's mine." He replied shaking my hand. He looked at Pony again and grinned. "You're old enough to be married?"

"I'll be thirty in a few weeks, Dal."

"You got kids too?"

"Not yet, but we're working on it." Pony glanced at me as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

Dallas shook his head. "Wow, I have been gone for a long time."

The bells start to toll. "We better get back in there." Pony pulls the door open. "You can sit with us, Dal."

"Yeah, sure."

~Pony~

We reached the pew where the others were sitting. "Look who I found, outside." I stated just loud enough for the family to hear.

Soda looked up, did a double-take just as I had a few minutes earlier. His chin nearly fell to the floor and then he smiled and stood up quickly. "Dal."

"Hey, Sodapop." Dally was probably one of very few people who actually called Soda by his full first name. I think he just liked the sound of it. They first shook hands and then hugged.

"It's good to see again. You're looking good."

"Likewise. You still look the same, pretty boy." Dallas said with a grin. He liked to tease Soda about that.

Soda laughed. "Nah, my wife is prettier." He turned to call Jillian over and introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you, Dallas." She reached out to shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you, too."

I looked over at Tim Shepard and Steve who were both in a state of shock.

"You remember Kate?" I continued.

"Yeah, hi."

Kate said hello to Dal. "Welcome back." She smiled. "I'd get up but…"

"That's alright."

"We better sit down. They're going to start."

Jilly and Soda took their place then I let Ryann in ahead of me. Dal shook hands with Steve and Tim then sat next to me by the aisle.

Darry and Two-Bit entered the chapel from a side door and took their place near the altar. Darry looked our way, nudged Two Bit and directed his attention to his unexpected guest.

Dal smiled and nodded just as the wedding march began and everyone stood up.

Cherry made her way down the aisle toward us, trying her best to keep her head up and smile. Marcia and her father were a few steps behind her. She was beaming, her eyes locked on her groom. I glanced at Two-Bit. He couldn't be happier and we were all happy for them.

Cherry kept her eyes either peeled to the ground or on the bride and groom.

The ceremony went well and fairly quick. Two-Bit and Marcia had written their own vows which were quite touching – a side of Keith Mathews we rarely get to see. He even got a choked up and had to clear his throat a few times.

I looked at Ry, Kate and Jilly. All three of them were dabbing their eyes with Kleenex. Soda and I looked at each other, mocked them then had to stifle our laughter. Jillian elbowed Soda.

"Ow." He whispered.

I looked to the front again to find Cherry looking toward me but her gaze was locked with Dally's. It only lasted for a few moments until Dal nodded and she looked away, but it made a profound statement.

After the Bride and Groom exchanged rings, the priest blessed them. "..and now, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Ladies and Gentleman, I introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Keith Mathews."

"Can I kiss her now?"

"Yes…you may kiss the bride."

"Come here, Mrs. Mathews." Two-Bit wrapped his arms around Marcia, dipped her and kissed her for a long time no doubt there was some tonsil hockey going on. "WOW!" he exclaimed when they parted and the entire congregation burst into laughter, and applauded.

~Kate~

A few of the guests went outside while Two-Bit and Marcia signed the register and other papers. I wish Brittany would go outside. The smell of her perfume was starting to get to me as well. Being pregnant enhances the senses of smell and taste more than one would really want them to. Nobody else seemed to be affected by it other than Ryann so my instincts began to kick in. I turned to look at her but was distracted when I heard Darry's voice next to me.

"Honey?"

"Hmm? What?"

"You got the camera?"

"Uh, yeah." I reached into my purse. "Would you mind taking some? I feel kinda queasy?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. It's just the heat and the baby is ready to party in there."

Darry smiled. "OK. I'll be back in a few minutes." He kissed my forehead then waved to Dallas at the other end of the pew. I know he wanted to go and say hi to him.

Dally looked great. The last time I saw him he was at the lowest point in his life – very depressed, and he'd basically given up after Johnny died. I'm dying to know where he's been and what he's been doing that changed his life.

Jillian got up to take some pictures as for herself and for Ryann. Soda, Pony and Dallas were talking amongst themselves so I took the opportunity to talk to her.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?"

"Still dizzy, nauseous…warm." Ryann swallowed.

"Yeah, I'm feeling it too." I

"I don't know what it could be. It just came on all of a sudden."

"Uh, honey. I think I have an idea of what it might be." I smiled.

Ry seemed to ponder it for a moment then caught on to what I was getting at. "…No. It can't be."

"Come with me."

"Where?"

"The Ladies' Room in the back. I have to pee anyway. Come on." I took her by the hand and barely gave her the time to tell her husband where we were going.

"Kate, I'm gonna puke if you don't slow down." She stated as I rushed her up the side aisle.

"Sorry. I have to go really bad." Thankfully, nobody is in the washroom so we could talk. I took care of my business while Ryann stood at the vanity. "You're pregnant, Ry."

"No, I'm sure it's something else."

"Sweetie, trust me, I know the signs." I came out of the stall and washed my hands.

"Kate, come on. I'm not ready for this." Ryann pressed a piece of damp paper towel to her forehead. "We're not even trying."

"Spontaneous sex, remember?" I couldn't help but be excited. "…trying or not, you're having a baby."

"Who's having a baby?" Jilly asked as she entered. "Besides you, Kate."

"Ryann is…"

"No, I'm not!"

"Ryann, you have all the symptoms. I've been through it three times and still get them sometimes." I assured her.

"Kate's right, Ry. I had them too." Jilly reminded her and I keep forgetting she had a miscarriage a couple of months ago.

"This can't be happening." Ryann was in total denial.

"Maybe should have a test done while you're here." Jilly suggested.

"…or as soon as you get home."

Ryann sighed heavily. "Alright. I'll get a test done when I get home. I just need to let it sink in."

"Fair enough." I was happy that she compromised at least. "Just be careful until you know for sure."

"I will, I promise. But you two have to swear not to say anything to Pony, Soda or Darry…or anyone else." Ry's tone was dead serious.

Jilly and I both swore not to tell anyone.

By the time we went back into the chapel, Darry and Two-Bit had already reunited with Dally. Honestly, I think guys are just as bad as us women, they just talk about different things.

"Oh! Honey?" Darry began. "You got room in the van for Dal?"

"Oh, I think we can squeeze him in."

"Just strap me to the roof…" Dal joked.

"You ok, baby?" Pony asked Ry.

"Yeah. I feel a little better now."

"What took you guys so long?"

"Just girl talk."


	22. Chapter 22

~Kate~

Somehow, Dally ended up being my temporary "date". Not that I minded since Darry was busy with his Best Man duties, taking on a little more since Cherry seemed to be out of sorts. She did the best she could and put on a happy face.

While most of the guests filed into the building at the country club, the gang hung out on the grounds while the Bride, Groom and wedding party had their photos taken. I snapped some candid shots of pretty much everybody. Ryann, Jillian, Soda and Pony hammed it up for the camera and then Two-Bit and Marcia joined in. I had the boys get together for a group shot – I can't wait to have these developed and compare them to some of the ones I have at home.

Ryann seemed to be feeling better. The fresh air made a big difference for both of us and the baby settled down at last. I miss my other two babies but when I called earlier they seemed to be enjoying their time with Grandma and Grandpa, so I had nothing to worry about.

The guys gradually congregated around Dallas, all eager to find out where he had been and what he'd been doing. This had to be overwhelming for him but he took it in stride. He played coy and answered with a simple "Oh, around...travelling." He's a man of few words. Perhaps he didn't want to take the attention away from the Bride and Groom and nobody wanted to pry. Nevertheless, wherever he was and whatever he was doing, it did him a world of good. He was definitely a different man, more mature, calm.

Darry approached, handed me a sheet of paper and asked me to review his speech. He appeared nervous, which was unusual for him.

"You'll be great, honey. Don't worry." I kissed him. "I believe in you."

"Thanks." He placed one hand on my belly. "You two doing ok?"

"We're just fine. The baby must be sleeping."

"Good. Save me a dance after?"

"You know I will."

~Jillian~

The decorations in the reception hall were simply elegant. The table linens were white, grey and lavender. Each table had a floral center piece with candles - very fresh and Spring-like. "Beautiful." I stated as I admired the entire room. Soft music played in the background.

Kate nodded in agreement. "Their decorators are so talented. I've been to about four weddings here and they always do an amazing job." She paused for a moment. "Marcia's father must have some really good connections here because I heard you have to book at least eighteen months in advance for wedding receptions and a year for other parties."

"I believe it." I stated then recalled Pony and Ry's reception at the Boston Public Library. "Your reception venue was original, Ry. Loved it."

"Yes, you couldn't have picked a better place." Kate added

She nodded with a smile. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

The seating plan had been posted near the door but Darry was there waiting and showed us to our table. Ryann was delighted that Brittany was seated two tables away. I have to admit that I was happy too. None of us would be able to tolerate that dime store perfume. Brittany waved to us from her seat, still chewing on her gum. Ryann and Kate didn't look at her and I merely smiled.

The table was set for seven people – the Curtis party which included Dallas Winston. He sat between Ry and I since they are both left-handed and the rest of us are 'righties'. I noticed that out of most of the guests at the party, the Curtis men were few who actually pulled out the chair for their wife or significant other. Sad that some men still don't practice chivalry. It's a small gesture but appreciated, like holding a door open for a lady.

Soda was amused with the way the cloth napkins were folded and placed on top of the plates. "Nice touch but who has the time to do that?" He chuckled.

"Napkin folding elves." Dal joked.

"Yeah? He played along. "I wonder what other designs they can make."

"Reindeer, elephants, dogs, cats…" Dallas added.

Pony cut in. "Lions and tigers and bears."

"Oh my!" We all exclaimed and then laughed. Ryann started getting that flushed look again.

"You're feeling sick again, babe?" Pony asked.

"A bit."

"I hope you're not coming down with something."

"It comes and goes." She sighed.

"Do you want to go to the ladies room?" I asked her.

"No, I'm alright."

"How about something to drink? Ginger Ale? 7-Up?"

"7-Up, please."

"OK. Looks like the line has gone down a bit."

"Wait Pone, I'll go with you." Soda declared as he stood up. "Do you want anything Jilly Bean?"

"A Ginger Ale, please."

"Ok. Comin' Darry? Dal?"

"I could go for a beer." Dal said as he stood up.

"I gotta talk to Two-Bit but get me a beer and whatever Kate wants" He offered Soda some money.

"I got it Dare. Kate?"Kate declined the offer and the boys trotted off to the bar.

~Pony~

While we waited for the meal to be served, Marcia's dad made a few announcements wished the happy couple well then introduced Darry who went up and made his speech. It was quite entertaining as he made jokes about Two-Bit and Marcia. Neither Soda nor I could recall when Darry was so funny; he had his moments but usually his humor was dry. Upon closing his speech, Darry proposed a toast to the bride and groom then made a beeline back to the table.

"Great speech, honey." Kate praised.

"Thanks."

"When did you become such a comedian, Dare?" Soda asked.

"I always was, you just didn't see it much." He sat back down. "Man it's scary up there. How do you do it, Pone?"

I shrugged. "You get used to it."

"You talk in front of people all the time?" Dal asked.

"It's my job." I told him as I took a swig of beer. I hated telling people about what I do. Makes me feel like I'm bragging and it's so not my style.

"What? You didn't you tell him about your job, Doctor Curtis?" Darry asked.

"I haven't had a chance to."

"_Doctor_ Curtis?" Dally repeated. "Oh, I gotta hear this."

"Dallas, my baby brother is too humble to tell you so I will." Darry began. "He's a Professor at Harvard University, Head of the English Department and has a PhD in English Literature."

Embarrassed by the accolade, I shot him a sarcastic grin. "Thanks, Dare."

"He's proud of you, Pony. We _all _are." Kate added. She seemed to get choked up.

The look on Dally's face was priceless. "I'm impressed." He chuckled. "Congrats, man." We shook hands.

"Thanks, Dal….everyone." I wanted to go hide under a rock.

Dal subsequently took an interest in what we've been doing since he was gone. "I drove past D. Curtis Contractors on my way in. Is that you, Darry?"

"Guilty as charged."

"I bet you beat the competition." Dal added.

"He  
put the competition out of business." Soda emphasized. "That's how good he is…they are."

"That's cool. What about you, Kate?"

"Me? Oh, I'm an Emergency Room nurse currently on mommy leave…as you can see." She smoothed her hands over her belly.

"When are you due?"

"End of June…the third and _final_ chapter."

"Third?"

"We have two girls. They're staying at my parents for the weekend."

"You guys have been busy."

"That would be an understatement." Darry concluded.

Kate smoothed her hand over her belly then quickly placed Darry's hand on it to feel a kick. I had to smile at that. It was sweet that Darry's so there; he's a great dad. Jilly snapped a picture of them. I glanced at Ryann whose gaze seemed to be fixed on Kate and Darry. There was something about her that was different. She was glowing and beautiful. I leaned in closer and whispered in her ear. "That'll be us soon, beautiful'".

Ryan smiled and without saying a word, she kissed my cheek. "Love you."

"Love you, too."

Dal moved on to Soda and Jillian. Their voices seemed to fade out as my mind wandered back fifteen years. I rarely do that but with Dallas Winston showing up out of the blue. It _was_ almost like seeing a ghost.

****Fifteen Years Previous******

~Pony~

Winning the rumble meant nothing after I told the guys that Johnny had died. We were all quietly mourning, not to mention recovering from the beating we all took—I got my ass kicked. I hadn't been feeling too good since we got back from Windrixville and really should have stayed home or sat with Johnny.

Dally called not long after that – Darry took the call. Dal had just robbed a convenience store and was on the run. "He has a gun but it's not loaded." Darry flew out of the house and ran like hell toward the park, hoping to get to Dally before the cops did. Steve, Two Bit, Soda and I followed and we could hear police sirens not far off. I prayed that Darry would get there in time.

Dally stopped at the top of the hill. Several police cars drove up and the cops surrounded him.

"Come on, coppers! You'll never take me alive!" Dally cried out, reaching for the gun. Who did he think he was? James Cagney?

"NO!" Darry cried out tackling him to the ground, causing his gun to go flying before he had the chance to draw it.

"Hold your fire!" I heard a cop call out. "Stay back, boys!"

The four of us stood at the base of the hill and watched.

"Get off me, Darry!" Dallas ordered struggling to free himself.

"No way. I'm not gonna let you do this." Darry had him pinned down but was sucker-punched with a left hook. Darry him back just enough to stun him. "I'm tired of fighting."

"Let 'em kill me, Dare."

"No." Darry got up and pulled Dally to his feet. Dal shoved him away. He's a strong guy but he knew better than to try and fight Darry. "Dal, you called me to help you. You don't want to die."

"Yes, I do!" Dally screamed through his clenched teeth. He was distraught and desperate at this point. "I'm not going back to jail, man!"

"I'm sorry Johnny's dead. We're all hurting with you, man." There was a long pause. "Turn yourself in and they'll go easy on you. It's going to be ok."

Dally raised his hands to his forehead and turned in a circle. "No…no…it's not."

"Nobody else has to die tonight, Dal. Johnny wouldn't want you to."

"It's not just…Johnny." He sobbed. Johnny Cade was the only person who gave a damn about Dally and vice versa. They were like brothers having both come from homes of abuse and neglect. Dallas had often said that he didn't give a shit that his parents never loved him but deep down it hurt him.

"Then what is it?" Darry asked. "Come on buddy, talk to me."

"I can't..." He swallowed hard. "Nobody cares."

"That's not true, we care. The guys are right over there, look."

Dally turned his head toward us. His sad, soulful, dark eyes teared up just as they did earlier at the hospital. We urged him not to give up.

He looked back at Darry and the cops surrounding them.

"See? Nobody wants you to die, Dal." Darry took a few steps closer to Dal. "Come on."

Finally Dally bowed his head and collapsed from exhaustion and despair. "I'm hit." He declared as he looked at his bloodied hand.

Darry kneeled next to him. "It's gonna be ok, buddy." The rest of us gathered around once the police lowered their weapons. "We'll get you some help."

Something broke in Dallas that night. He wasn't the same person after that. Boy did Darry ever get an earful from me and Soda later on. He took it though.

Dallas served almost three years for armed robbery. We all went to visit him as much as possible but after he was released on parole, he was in the wind. Until today, none of us had seen or heard from him in over 12 years.

********Present day****************

Ryann snapped me out of my day dream. "Pony! Sweetie?!"

"Hmm? What?"

"It's time to eat."

I hadn't even noticed that my plate was in front of me. "Oh, yeah." Apparently, I spaced out long enough, to miss Ryann tell Dal about her job.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I was just day dreaming. I'm fine."

The priest had stood and asked everyone to bow their head while he blessed the meal. We all dug in.


	23. Chapter 23

~Jilly~

Some say that no wedding is complete without a fight and/or someone being kicked out and this wedding was no different.

After the meal, the bride and groom did the traditional bouquet and garter toss. A cat fight ensued over the bouquet. I mean…REALLY? Marcia's father broke it up and took them both aside. Hence, Marcia did a re-toss without them. A young teenage girl caught it and ironically enough, she was probably more mature than those other two. A boy about her age caught the garter and must have felt weird about putting it on the girl's leg so he gave it to her. The poor thing was confused as to what to do with it.

The music and dancing began, finally. Two-Bit and Marcia did their first dance to, "The Way You Look Tonight", by Frank Sinatra. Once they were finished, Marcia danced with her father and Two Bit with his mom.

The girls and I got up for the first lively tune. I love dancing; it's a great way to burn off energy. The past few days have been a whirlwind of activity. The next couple of songs were "oldies" but had a good dance beat. Darry actually joined in; jacket off and sleeves rolled up. He danced with each of us and he's pretty good. We took a break for drinks and to use the washroom then got back on the floor. Kate tried to get Dallas up with us but he declined so she didn't push it. Soda and I did our famous two-step. The best thing about it is that it's a versatile dance. Soda, likes it because it's like walking and he gets to be the boss. Pony wouldn't get up until his and Ry's wedding song began – "(What A) Wonderful World" by Sam Cooke. They couldn't have chosen a better song, especially since their reception was held at the Boston Public Library – original and beautiful. Those two couldn't keep their hands, eyes and lips off each other. They're so cute.

Kate and Darry's song, "Always on My Mind" by Elvis Presley played next. Obviously it was difficult for them to cuddle so Darry stood behind Kate, wrapped his arms around her and two of them rested their hands on her belly. How romantic is that? A commotion stirred once more in the back of the room. Those two "cats" that fought over the bouquet were at it again. They were asked to take it outside and I don't think either bothered to come back.

"Can't Help Falling in Love with You", also an Elvis song, played next. That was mine and Soda's song. We didn't have an official reception, mainly due to the lack of venues and a small number of guests, so we all changed into comfy clothes and headed to Doc's where we had an open house reception. It was great! "I love you." Soda said our eyes locked on one another.

"I love you too."

Tim and Brittany were on the floor as well, bumped into us twice and didn't bother to excuse themselves. Probably because they were too busy eating each other's face off. Kissing is one thing but those two were just inappropriate. Ryann noticed too and rolled her eyes. When they bumped into Two-Bit he told them to get a room. They left the dance floor when the song ended and I didn't even want to know where they went. It wasn't long after when Marcia's mother approached a security guard, complaining about some "greasy, trailer-trash couple having sex in the Ladies Room"; there was no doubt as to who that could be and we could hear him express how he felt about being banned from the premises. Two-Bit was not a happy man but he wasn't going to let that ruin their day. Soda asked Ryann to dance and taught her the two-step. She caught on pretty quickly and seemed to enjoy it. He asked Kate to dance but she took a rain check on that due to her swollen feet. I got up for a couple of slow dances with Pony and Darry. Dallas was talking to Two-Bit and Steve on the other side of the room. Two-Bit and Marcia made their way to our table where they expressed their thanks to all of us for everything with kisses and/or hugs.

"Hey Soda, some of the women over there want to know if you give dance lessons." Marcia told him.

Soda chuckled. "Well, Jilly taught me so, unless they want to come up to Alberta…"

"Well, the next time you're in town, sign us up."

"You bet."

About an hour later, we were all exhausted and ready to go home and relax. We bid Two-Bit and Marcia a safe honeymoon. Darry and Kate invited Dallas over to the house to hang out. Kate invited Cherry as well but she declined. Darry and the guys went in his car while us gals piled into the van. Kate stopped at a pharmacy on the way home so Ryann could pick up a pregnancy test. She finally gave in and decided to take it.

~Ryann~

I'm surprised Kate even lets me get changed before she makes me take the pregnancy test. I throw on a t-shirt and jeans take my contacts out and wash my makeup off, before heading out to the family room.

Everyone was in their most comfortable clothing. Kate, Jillian and the boys were there, talking about random things and about the 'good ol' days. Jills and Kate just listened. Kate got up and took hold of my arm.

"Excuse us, guys. We're going to leave y'all to re-bond while we go watch a girl movie. Jilly?"

"You boys have fun." Jilly said as she got up and followed us down the hall to the master bedroom.

"I really can do this by myself, Kate." I insist as she pushes me into the bathroom.

"We're here for moral support."

"Moral support?"

"Just pee in the cup..."

"…and don't get any on your hands." Jilly added.

"Oh my God, I just did. AHHH!That's so gross!" I could hear Jilly and Kate laughing. "Not funny!"

"Honey, I did that so many times." Kate told me, still giggling.

"I've done it a couple of times too. Just wash make sure you wash your hands."

"Men have it way too easy." I grumble doing what I need to do before walking back out.

"There, it's…marinating. What do we do now?"

"Now we wait." Kate says looking at the clock on the bed side table.

"For how long?" I asked.

"A couple of hours." Kate told me.

"UGH!" I cried out and flopped onto the bed. "Are we going to actually watch a chick flick or talk?"

"What do you want to do?" Kate asked.

"…talk."

"About what? The wedding, men…babies?"

"I don't care. Whatever. "We started with talk about the wedding which segued to talk about our husbands and then about the guys in general.

"Dallas seems…interesting." Jills says slowly. I'd have to agree, he seems nothing like the person I read about. And Pony certainly didn't make mention how handsome he is.

"Yeah, he is. I'm sure he's got some stories to tell about where he's been."

"I'd love to hear some of those stories." Jilly stated as she yawned.

"They would be interesting." Kate agreed and lay back on the bed.

"Ry? Ryann?"

I could feel somebody shake me.

"Ryann, honey. The two hours is up." Kate told me.

"Hmm? Ohh. I fell asleep?"

"We all did." She replied. "Come on, Jilly."

"I'm up."

I shook the cobwebs out of my head and stood up. "Well, here goes." I sighed and slowly made my way to the bathroom and stopped just before the door. "I can't look. Would one of you do it for me?"

"I'll check it." Kate volunteered.

"Ok." I couldn't have been more nervous. I sighed deeply and held Jilly's hand while the two of us anxiously awaited the results. Kate came out of the bathroom, her expression was indifferent until her eyes teared up and she smiled. "You're gonna be a mommy."

"What?"

"Ryann, honey. It's positive, you're pregnant."

I took a deep breath and began trembling. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. It's positive." Kate confirmed. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…yeah." I could feel my eyes well up with tears. "Um…" I had to let this sink in.

"Come and sit on the bed." Jilly helped me over.

"I'm gonna have a baby?"

Jilly and Kate nodded, both of them smiling.

"I'm gonna have a baby."

"Yes." Jilly declared. "How do you feel?"

"Um…happy." I smiled though my own tears.

Kate and Jilly both congratulated me with big hugs. Then we were all startled when the phone rang and a just a couple of moments later, there was a knock on the door. Kate opened the door to Darry on the other side.

"Everything ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, just girl talk." Kate told him. "Who's on the phone?"

"It's Cherry she wants to talk to you, Ry." He told me. "She sounds upset."

"Thanks, I'll take it in here." I picked up the phone and heard the extension click. "Hello?"

"Ryann? I'm so sorry to bother you." She sobs out, immediately I know something is wrong.

"Cherry what's wrong?" I ask. Kate and Jilly are both looking at me. She's so hysterical I can barely understand her.

"Randy…he was waiting for me." I sit on the edge of the bed.

"He…he hit me then left. I…I didn't know who else to call."

"It's ok you did the right thing. Are you somewhere safe?"

"I'm in the office with Steve."

"Ok, stay there. Do not go back home. I'm going to come get you and bring you back here." I look at Kate who nods. "Do you feel safe, with Steve?"

"...yeah." She didn't sound all that sure but Steve doesn't strike me as the dangerous type.

"Good. Just stay with him."

"Ok."

"Put Steve on for a sec?"

"Ryann?"

"Steve, do NOT let her leave that office and don't let anyone in until we get there."

"Yeah, sure. No problem." We both hung up.

"You're not going by yourself, especially in your condition." Kate says immediately. "Darry will take you." She opens the bedroom door and called Darry.

"He beat her didn't he?"

Kate nodded. "You need to take Ry to go pick up Cherry."

Darry looks between the two of us, sighing. "Ok let's go." I follow him down the hall to the family room, "Ryann and I are going to pick up Cherry she had a run in with her husband."

"You need some backup?" Dal asks. I see the look on Pony's face and I know it's going to turn into a fight.

"Sure." Darry says, while they go to put their shoes and coats on.

Pony stood up and placed his hands on my waist. "Baby you don't need to go Darry and Dal can go pick her up."

"Honey, I know what I'm doing; I'll be fine; Darry won't let anything happen to me."

Darry puts his hand on Pony's shoulder. "She'll be fine, Pone. We're just going to get Cherry." Pony lets out a deep sigh, before pulling me in for a hug.

"Be careful Ryann. Please."

I lean my head up for a kiss. "I'm always careful." I pull my wedding rings off my finger and hand them to him. "Hold these for me?" He puts them in his jeans pocket. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jills had a concerned expression on her face as she hands me my sweatshirt.

"We'll be back soon."


	24. Chapter 24

~Ryann~

It took about fifteen minutes to get to the other side of town; it was dark and I had a very weird feeling about this. My motherly instincts were already kicking in so I wondered if maybe I was doing the right thing by coming here. Darry and Dallas were quite capable of getting Cherry out of there but she might have been more comfortable with another woman. Darry parked, then opened the door and helped me out of the car.

"Thanks."

"Stay close to us."

The air was cool, damp and misty, giving it an eerie feeling. "Don't worry, I have every intention to." I folded my arms in front of me as we walked towards the office

Dallas takes a look around. "Steve manages this place?"

Darry nodded. "Yeah after the drive-in burned down, Evie's dad bought the property…and built this."

"This was the drive-in?" Dally asked.

"Yeah. Remember when it only cost a quarter to get in?"

Dallas chuckled. "Quarter, schmarter. We crawled under the fence." He confessed with a sly grin on only the right side of his face.

I had to smile, recollecting reading about that in Pony's essay. "I've never been to a drive in."They both looked at me like I had two heads.

"Seriously?" Darry asked.

"It's Boston. You've been there."

"Right…"The three of us look around; as far as trailer parks go it's not that bad. A lot of residents made an effort to make their little plot of land look nice. Darry motions towards a matching pair of pink flamingos in front of someone's trailer. "Classic." Dallas and I both laugh. Steve must have seen us coming as he pulled the door open for us. Cherry was sitting in a chair, in the corner wrapped in a blanket, holding an icepack against her cheek.

"Thanks for coming, guys." Steve says shutting and locking the door behind us.

Darry nods. "No problem. You ok, Cherry?" he asks kneeling down next to her.

She gives a small nod. "I'm ok." She replies softly. "I feel bad dragging you all out here for this. I can go home, he's gone."

"No, I can't let you go back there, it's not safe. You can spend the night at our house, we have plenty of room." Darry insists.

I take the empty seat next to Cherry. "Do you need to get some things?"

She nods. "I'll need some clothes."

"Darry, would you and Dallas go make sure Randy didn't come back, so Cherry can get her stuff and then we can leave?" I don't want to mention it but the nausea is starting to come back and I feel more tired than I think I ever have. The only thing I want is to go home and get into bed.

"Sure. Steve, stay here with them." Darry says as him and Dallas walkout. Steve locks the door behind them.

"They shouldn't be too long." I tell Cherry, patting her knee.

Cherry nodded. "He was waiting for me when I got home. He was so angry, he just..."

"He didn't just hit you, did he?"Cherry looked at the floor and shook her head, which led me to believe she wasn't telling me everything. "It's ok, you can tell me."

"Tell her, Cherry." Steve interceded.

I looked up at Steve and then back at Cherry. "What else did he do?"

"He kicked me and slammed me against the wall."

I looked her over and it appeared as if an animal attacked her. She was still wearing the bridesmaid dress, which was completely ruined and she was covered with bruises.

"Were you here when this happened, Steve?" I asked him calmly so that he wouldn't think I was implying anything.

"I just got back from the reception and wanted to check on things before going home. Randy was just staggering off into the dark and then a few minutes later Cherry was at the door in hysterics."

"Did you call the police?"

"I would have but she begged me not to."

"Ok". I shook my head. It amazes me how neighbors become deaf and blind when things like this happen. People just don't want to get involved.

A few minutes later Darry knocked on the door. "It's all clear." He tells us after Steve opens it.

"Where's Dal?" Steve asked.

"He's waiting there, just in case."

The mere prospect that Randy could return anytime, made me nervous. We all follow Darry out, and down the little pathway to what I assume is Cherry's trailer. Darry let out a whistle as a signal to Dallas if the area was still safe. Dallas whistled back. walks up the three front steps.

"I'll come in and help." I say. She hesitates a minute before pushing the door open. The smell of cheap booze which consumed the trailer, wafted outside and it almost instantly makes me want to throw up. By the state of the inside I can tell there was a major struggle before he left. Furniture is turned over; there is glass all over the floor, not to mention the various holes in the wall.

"I'm sorry about the mess." Cherry says. I can tell how embarrassed she is.

"No worries." I reply, making sure to walk carefully, as I flip over an overturned dining room chair. I look at a family picture that is hanging on the wall. "Your kids are beautiful." I tell her, my head instinctively placing my hand on own stomach.

"Thank you. It's a good thing they were at my mom's house. I'll go get my clothes and we can leave."

Darry sticks his head in the door. "Ry, everything alright?" He asks before walking in. He looks around letting out a low whistle. "Jesus." He mutters under his breath.

"She's just getting her clothes." I tell him. "Then we can get out of here." This place is giving me the creeps, and the thought that Randy could return at any time is nagging in the back of my mind.

"Ryann, she needs to report this." Darry says quietly so Cherry can't hear us.

"I know that, and you know that. But I doubt she will do it."

"Well, do the best you can to convince her." He told me. "She's a mess."

"I know. Randy really went ballistic." I sighed but wanted to puke.

"You ok?" Darry asked.

"Yeah, the smell…"

"I know."

"Darry…I uh…"

Cherry comes back out of the bedroom, bag in hand. "I'm ready. Thank you for waiting." She replies as we step outside.

Darry looks at her. "Cherry, we need to call the police and report this, get a restraining order against him, something..." The look on her face is pure terror.

"It won't do any good, Randy's father knows people. It won't stick; all it does is make him angry."

"Darry is right Cherry, you need to report this. They're more likely to take it seriously when you report it right away." I say softly. "We can go back to the office and call. I'll stay with you the entire time. I promise."

She sighs heavily. "I've reported it so many times...They'll just brush it off."

"Not this time." I was determined to make this count. There was no way I was going to let that ape get away with hitting her anymore. I don't care who his daddy is.

Cherry nodded. "OK." She whispers as we make our way back to the office.

~Kate~

After an hour and a half with no word from them I start getting nervous, Pony is staring blankly at the closed front door. Jilly is pretending to read a magazine, but I know she's just as concerned as I am. Even Soda seems a bit off. "I'm sure everything is fine." Jilly says with mock confidence. "If something had happened someone would call or the police would have come."

"Yeah, totally." Soda concurs nodding his head. After another ten minutes creep by slowly, I've had enough I can't sit anymore.

"I'm going to go bake cookies." Soda and Pony both look at me,

"Why are you so nervous Kate?" Pony asks. I shake my head,

"I'm not. Why do you ask?"

"You bake when you're nervous always have." Soda answers for him.

"I am fine." I say bluntly heading for the kitchen, where I began pulling things out of the cabinets. Jilly followed me sitting down at the table,

"Kate you need to relax."

"I know….I just; I shouldn't have let Ryann go. Especially now that we know for sure she's pregnant."

"She's what?" Pony's voice causes me to freeze. I turn around slowly,

"Did you just say Ry is pregnant?" Soda asks in total disbelief.

"Well….um." I flounder for the right words and glance at Jilly who just looks at me helplessly. "Congratulations." In all the years I've known him Pony has always been the relatively calm one, never had much of a temper. For the first time he looks angry really, really angry. Then just as quickly it fades.

"Why didn't she tell me?" he asks looking at both Jilly and I. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"We felt that Ryann should be the one to tell you." Jilly explains. "But then Cherry called and she didn't get a chance."

"You're telling me my pregnant wife just knowingly put herself into a potentially dangerous situation, and no one thought that I should know?" he slumps down in the seat next to Jilly.

"Pony she's a grown woman, capable of making her own decisions. Besides you know Ry would have gone regardless." I inform him.

"That doesn't justify someone not telling me. I'm the father; I have the right to know."

"The man's right, he should know if his pregnant wife is going out on a suicide mission." Soda says adamantly, I'm hardly shocked he'd take Pony's side in this.

"Soda calm down." I tell him, forcing myself not to roll my eyes at the two of them, "You know as well as I do that Darry and Dal wouldn't let anything happen to her. They probably got caught up talking to Steve."

"Kate's right." Jilly adds, "Ryann knows what she can and can't do and would not put herself in a dangerous situation." She paused for moment. "…and trust your brother."

"I sure hope you're right." Pony says holding his head in his hands.

The phone rang. "Saved by the bell." I picked it up quickly. "Hello?" Jillian and the boys were all staring at me as I listened. "Hi, honey. Is everything ok?" I listened then gave them the OK sign. "Good. When are you coming home?" Darry told me what happened and what the plan was. "Alright. Good. Well get home as soon as you can. I'll get Lizzy's room ready. OK. Love you. Bye." I hung up the phone and turn to face the other three still gazing at me, waiting for a report. "Ok, Randy beat Cherry up and left. She's alright but they're waiting for the police." I stood behind Pony and rested my hands on his shoulders. "Ryann is fine, they're all safe."

Pony nodded with a little smile. "Thanks." He said quietly, I understood that he was hurt but nobody can take the moment back.

"Hey, Pone? Do you realize that you're gonna be a dad?" Soda reminded him. "Congrats little bro."

"Congratulations, sweetie." Jilly added.

"Thanks, guys."

~Ryann~

It was getting on to midnight when Darry pulled into the driveway. We dropped Dallas off at his hotel on the way home. We were all exhausted. Dealing with the police was an ordeal all in itself; Cherry wasn't kidding when she said Randy's dad knew people. We hit a roadblock with almost every person we talked to. Darry can be very convincing while keeping cool. Finally an officer agreed to follow protocol just to humor us; sealed off the trailer, took pictures, collected Cherry's clothing, etc., and promised they'd keep their eyes out for Randy. I have my doubts the police will do anything but we all gave our statements nonetheless.

Kate comes out the minute she hears the car, ignoring everyone else she grabs my arm pulling me to the side. "You're going to kill me." She whispers.

"Why?" I ask cautiously.

"I slipped up and Pony found out your pregnant."

"I take it he's angry?"

Kate winds her arm through mine. "Little bit, he's calmed down now since Darry called earlier."

"It's ok Kate." I assure her.

Kate opens the front door. "Look who's here safe and sound just like I promised." She says cheerfully. Then as if she's presenting Miss. America, "Ryann." I know just by the look on Pony's face how pissed he is. It's not the "I'm so glad you're safe" face I would have expected.

"Sorry it took so long." Darry says as he shrugs his coat off, "We had to wait for the police to come, and you know those good ole boys like to take their sweet time."

Kate tightens her grip on my arm when Pony stands up. "What the hell were you thinking?" I'm not sure whether it's the fact I'm exhausted or the hormones but the tears rolling down my face are hardly a surprise. "Why would you do something like that knowing you're pregnant?"

"You're pregnant?!" Darry repeated.

"I'm not doing this now." I say quietly. "If you want to scream and yell at me tomorrow that's fine. I'm tired and I'm going to bed."

"I think bed is in order for everyone, it's been a long day and the girls will be home tomorrow morning. Cherry I'll get you settled into Lizzy's room." She lets go of my arm guiding Cherry down the hall. Soda and Jills go one way and Darry heads towards the master bedroom after murmuring their goodnights. Pony holds the bedroom door open for me shutting it quietly behind him.

"Why didn't you tell me Ryann?" He no longer sounds angry just hurt and I instantly feel like crap.

"I'm sorry. I should have, but everything just happened at once. I am so sorry. If I had told you, you wouldn't have let me go, and she needed me."

"I need you Ryann, had something happened to you, I would have lost everything." He sighs sitting down on the edge of the bed. "This isn't just about you anymore."

"I know. Pony you've got to trust me that I wouldn't do anything to put myself in harm's way. At no point tonight was I in any danger." I sit down next to him.

"Ry I do trust you, its other people I don't. And Randy he's at the top of my list." He scoots closer wrapping his arms around me, kissing the top of my head. "You need your rest." I put on my pajamas and brush my teeth; he pulls back the blankets letting me get into the bed before climbing in next to me, wrapping his arms around me, one hand resting on my tummy. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Goodnight." I murmur right before I fall asleep.

~Kate~

"Your girls are beautiful, Kate." Cherry declared.

"Thank you." I smiled. "Do you have any pictures of your kids?"

"Yeah, but they're at…home." She said. It seemed she could barely even consider the conditions she lives in, a home. "Thank you for letting me stay here. You and Darry are too kind. You've all been very good to me and I just want you to know that I appreciate it."

"We couldn't very well let you stay there, knowing that he could come back." I sat on the bed and invited Cherry to sit with me.

"I'm going to get help this time. I'm leaving him." She looked down at her hands in her lap. "I'm tired of living like this. We had a nice home like this one, you know? Randy had a really good job, we were doing well, we were happy." Cherry looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Things just started to change when Randy was staying out later than usual. He'd skip work and go to the track or gamble and then the collection agencies started calling." She sniffled and I passed her a Kleenex. "The beatings started the first time I asked him about it. It wasn't just physical abuse either."

I didn't know what to say so I decided to just listen. All Cherry needed right now, was an objective ear.

"It just went downhill from there." She dabbed her eyes. "I couldn't let the kids see that and I was afraid he'd start to beat them, so I sent them to live with my parents. Randy's parents wouldn't take them – they didn't want their own grandchildren around, can you believe that?"

"No, I can't." I shook my head and stroked her hair. I was thankful she had to sense to get her kids out there. Randy's parents are a piece of work.

"Anyway, I'll talk to Ryann in the morning if she's up to it and figure something out."

"That's a good plan." I agreed then stood up. "Get some rest and we'll talk in the morning."

Cherry nodded. "Thanks again. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	25. Chapter 25

Jillian~

The single ray of sunlight beaming through the window blind woke me. Soda was passed out – that man could sleep through anything. I lay there, thinking about the events of the past few days and about Ryann and Pony's news. We're both happy for them, thrilled in fact. After twenty minutes, sleep became futile so I got up. The smell of freshly brewed coffee filled the air. I like the smell of coffee but can't drink it. I ducked into the bathroom, clipped up my hair, freshened up, and went to the kitchen. Instead of finding Darry or Kate, it was Pony. He was sitting at the table with his back to me, shuffling papers. "Good morning." I chirped and made my way to the stove to make a cup of tea.

"Good morning." Pony reciprocated, glancing at me through his black-rimmed glasses. He was still wearing his pajama pants and a green t-shirt. His hair disheveled, and he sported an overnight's growth of stubble. Ryann was right, he does look kind of cute all casual and rugged looking; her word was 'sexy' but since I consider him a brother, it would be weird to even think that.

I drummed my fingers on the counter as I waited for the kettle to come to a boil. I wasn't sure what to say. "You're up early."

"Yeah, I have some papers to grade. I've been procrastinating too long. What about you?"

I shrugged. "I'm an early riser."

Pony acknowledged and continued with his work. A brief awkward silence followed. "Sorry about flipping out last night."

"It's ok, sweetie. You had every right to be upset."

He shrugged. "Still, I shouldn't have gone off like that."

"Everything ok with you and Ryann?"

Pony nodded. "Yeah, we're ok. She's pretty tired so I let her sleep."

"Good."

"Are WE ok?" He asked.

"Maybe." I replied in a serious tone. Pony appeared rather puzzled by my answer.

"There's something I want to say first that I didn't get to say last night." I told him as I walked over to him, stood there for a moment then wrapped my arms around him. "Congratulations…Daddy."

"Thank you." He grinned. "It hasn't really hit me yet."

"Give it time." I went back to the stove to make my tea. "Want some tea...coffee?"

"No, I'm good thanks." Pony paused for a moment. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"What was Ry's reaction when she got the result?"

"She was surprised at first and then she smiled and cried happy tears." I sat in the chair to his right. "She really wanted to tell you Pony, but the phone rang and…well…."

"Yeah…"

I quickly changed the subject. "Your friend, Dallas is an interesting guy."

"You have no idea." Pony's reply piqued my curiosity.

"Oh? How's that?"

"Well, let me just say that he's changed…a lot."

"Changed? How?"

"It's a long story…"

"Right. Sorry." I'm used to talking to Soda at the table all the time. "I'll shut up so you can work."

"It's ok. Didn't Soda tell you anything about when we were kids? The guys? "

"Very little. Just the highlights." I replied.

"You like to read?"

I shrugged. "Yeah."

"Don't go anywhere." Pony got up and went to the bedroom for a minute or two then returned and placed a composition book in front of me. "This will explain it."

"What's this?"

"An essay I wrote in high school." He sat in his chair again. "It's about us; me, Soda and Darry and the gang, I mean."

"Okay. I shall leave you to your work." I grabbed my cup of tea and the book and then made my way to the family room where I curled up on the couch and began to read. Almost right away, one could see Pony's talent at just fourteen years old and perhaps that's what inspired him to become who he is today.

As I read on, it became much easier to understand the people in the story having met some and with the exception of a few; I had faces to go with names. It didn't surprise me one bit what he said about Soda. He has changed somewhat but he still has that wild, recklessness about him which worries me at times when he performs at the rodeos. Nevertheless, I love Soda the way he is. He certainly didn't have greasy hair when I met him, thank goodness for that. While I'm familiar with the terms, hood, thug etc. greaser" and "soc" never existed in my neck of the woods. Perhaps that's what Johnny was referring to.

What surprised me the most is that Cherry and Marcia participated in rodeos?! Those girls do not strike me as the type at all.

Pony couldn't be more right about Dallas. He didn't appear to be a dangerous, foul-mouthed, hood one bit. In fact he's been a gentleman – totally different than the young man in the story. I had sensed a bit of awkwardness between Dallas and Cherry yesterday and once I read about the incident at the drive in, I understood why.

I became totally absorbed in the story and forgot that Pony was just across the room from me, absorbed in his work. If he looked over at me, or if anyone else came in, I didn't notice. Page after page I read on and didn't move from the couch until I finished. I lay closed the book and lay there for a moment thinking about what I just read.

"All done?" Pony asked.

I nodded. Somewhat bewildered and sad yet with a new admiration and respect for the Curtis family and their friends.

"Are you okay?" He asked with a grin.

"I'm fine." I glanced at the clock and hadn't realized that a couple of hours had gone by and still nobody else was up. I placed the book on the table next to Pony, kissed him on the cheek and hugged him once more.

Pony chuckled. "What's this for?"

"For staying gold." I explained. "You've got to publish that, Pony. You have a gift."

"Thank you, again and I'll think about it."

"Has Ryann read it?"

"Yeah, the other day. I found it in a box downstairs." He paused for a moment. "I'd almost forgotten about it." He then sighed and collected his papers. "I better go check on Ryann."

"Hmm, yeah. I'm beginning to think that Soda has slipped into a coma. He doesn't usually sleep this late."

~Pony~

I paused outside the door and listened for any signs of motion inside then quietly entered. Ry was still sound asleep, the covers pulled off of her. I stood there for a minute or two and watched her sleep, she was so peaceful. Slowly and carefully, I climbed up onto the bed then leaned in pressing my lips to hers – a regular Prince Charming, I am. I then planted short, soft kisses on her cheek, moving to her neck, glancing up at her as I went. Very slowly, she opened one eye then the other. "Hey." She mumbles sleepily.

"Morning, beautiful." I let out a heavy sigh, stretched and then grabbed my t-shirt pulling me down for a kiss.

"I'm sorry about last night, I should have told you." She muttered in between kisses.

Without a word, I began a trail of kisses starting from her lips and working my way down her body.

"Wait a second, we need to talk."

Groaning to myself I rolled over and rested my hand on her tummy, and that's when I realized that she has a small yet noticeable bump which seemed to appear overnight. And that's when it hits me. "We're having a baby?" I asked slowly, surprising myself when my eyes welled up. "You're sure?"

She nods. "Yes. I'll have to go to the doctor for an exam when we get home, but the test was positive." She pauses a minute. "Scared you last night huh?"

I edged up her tank-top gently kissing her belly. "Yeah. How about we don't do that again, but I'm sorry if I freaked out on you. I should have known Darry and Dal wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"Steve was there too." she added.

"That makes me feel about a million times better."

"You should have trusted me that I wouldn't do anything stupid."

I sat up facing her and in my most sincere tone I replied. "Ryann…sweetheart, I do trust you; a hundred percent. Normally, I wouldn't have been so worried but when I found out that you're pregnant…I don't know, the fatherly instincts immediately kicked in."

She gave me that look that I have seen many times which meant that I was going to get an earful. "Pony, you know what my work involves, that's not going to change now that I'm pregnant. I appreciate that you're concerned and I love you for it but you need to lighten up."

I just stared at her for a second. "Lighten up?"

She nodded. "I'll make you a deal. I promise I'll be careful. I won't do anything dangerous, but you've got to let me do my job and trust me."

"Ryann you know you don't need to work."

"You knew when you met me that I wanted a career when I got out of school. Don't act like my job is some big surprise." She paused a minute. "You've got to meet me halfway, Pony. Do you think I'm thrilled that you have a bunch of college girls throwing themselves at you?"

"It's not the same thing…" I began but she cut me off.

"There are things about my job you don't like, and that's something about your job that I can't stand. But I'm not going to tell you to quit, I trust you. All I'm asking is for you to trust me, please."

"You drive a hard bargain, Ry." I declared, leaning back against the pillow and pulling her in close to me. "It's a deal, as long as you promise you'll be careful."

She looked me straight in the eyes. "I promise." She replied while she slid her hand under my shirt, running her fingers over my chest and stomach. "You look really sexy right now." she said softly and then pulled my shirt over my head.

~Kate~

Mom and Dad arrived around 10:30 to drop the girls off and we asked them to stay for lunch but they had other plans, however they had time to visit for a spell.

Soda and Jillian joined us shortly after. I grew somewhat nervous knowing my father's opinion about the fact that Soda had dodged the draft; he made that clear when Darry and I resumed our relationship years ago, which put a bit of strain on us, but we remained supportive of Soda's decision. Dad kept quiet about it and made small talk with them.

Suddenly, I heard one of my children scream and cry out, 'Mommy!' and I ran to see what the matter was. I don't know who was more frightened, Lizzy or Cherry. "I'm here, it's ok, sweetheart." Cherry was sitting up on the bed. "I'm so sorry. I forgot to warn her you were in here."

Cherry forced a smile. "It's ok."

"Mommy, why is this lady in my bed?"

"It's all right. Cherry is a friend and she needed a place to sleep." I picked Lizzy up to comfort her then excused the two of us, leaving Cherry to collect herself.

"Mommy, how come she has a bruise on her face?"

"Somebody hurt her, honey."

"Who hurt her?" Lizzy asked and I didn't know what to tell her. Thank goodness

Ryann emerged from the bedroom.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, she just got a little fright." I explained as I let Lizzy down.

"Hi, Aunt Ryann."

"Hi, sweetie, did you have a good weekend?"

"Yeah."

"Good." She replied and the three of us went to the kitchen. Pony made his entrance just as I was introducing Ryann to my parents.

"Uncle Pony!" The girls squealed in unison.

"Hey, squirts." He picked Ava up.

I turned to my folks. "They love their aunts and uncles."

"Yes, that's easy to see." Mom said. "We better get going. We have an hour's drive."

"Okay. Again, thank you so much for looking after the girls. Drive carefully, Dad."

After the hugs, kisses and goodbyes we all just sat around trying to figure out what to do for lunch. Lizzy managed to get Soda and Jillian to play cards with her. They were teaching her how to play a game which had her laughing so hard she nearly fell off her chair.

The phone rang and Soda picked up. "Curtis residence, Soda speaking." He listened for a beat. "Oh hey, Dal. OK, yeah. You like pizza? Any particular kind? OK. Darry said he'll pick you up in about half an hour. Alright. See you in a bit."

Cherry entered the room, dressed in worn out jeans, a t-shirt and a tattered cardigan which had a couple of buttons missing and would probably fit Lizzy better. I hadn't noticed before how thin she was. She seemed a little more refreshed yet nervous and extremely self-conscious.

I got up casually and asked Cherry to follow me to my room and I closed the door behind us. "How are you feeling, hon?"

Cherry shrugged. "I don't know. Pretty lousy, I guess. I just want to crawl under a rock."

"Are we making you uncomfortable?"

"No, it's not that. You've all been really kind to me and I really appreciate it." Cherry paused. "I just…I feel so out of place." She glanced at herself at the mirror and quickly looked away. "I can't even look at myself, I hate these…clothes; they're not even good enough for good will."

"Hmm. Look, I have some clothes downstairs, I put in storage. Why don't you come and take a look, pick out something you like."

"Kate, you've done so much for me already. I hate to be such a burden…"

"You're not a burden." I took her by the hand. "Come on." I led her to the basement and opened the closet. "Take your pick."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Positive. Help yourself." I puttered around the basement while Cherry looked through the closet.

"Kate? You down there, babe?" Darry called out.

"Yeah."

"I'm going to pick up Dally and the pizza, back in a while."

"OK. We'll be back up in a minute."

Cherry collected a few pieces then the two of us went back to the bedroom. I left the door open and let her use the bathroom as a fitting room. Ry stopped at the door.

"Hey. What's going on?" She asked. She had changed into a pale yellow sundress which revealed her now noticeable baby bump. How did I miss that before?

"Cherry's trying on some clothes I had stored downstairs." My eyes averted to her belly and I smiled.

"What?"

"You're showing already. Take a look in the mirror."

Ry slowly walked toward the floor mirror in the corner and admired her tummy from every angle. "Oh wow. I thought I just putting on weight from emotional eating." She placed her hands on her belly.

"Your life is going to change, hon. Get ready for a rollercoaster ride for the both of you."

"I wish you lived closer, Kate. I am so going to need you to get me through this."

"Well, you know I'm just a phone call away. I have some books you can take home too. I won't be using them anymore after this one."

Ryann sat at the foot of the bed. "I'm going to need all the help I can get."

"You'll be fine. But don't be surprised when the hormones go awry."

"Kate, you're scaring me."

I chuckled. "We'll talk later, ok?"

"That would be great."

Cherry stepped out from the bathroom in a pair of white cotton capris and lavender, V-neck, t-shirt. Immediately, a major improvement and she must have felt it as she wasn't slouching.

"That looks great on you, Cherry. It's your color."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Take a look."

Cherry stepped in front of the mirror once more; only this time, she didn't look away.

"Kate's right. It's a pretty color on you."

"Thanks. I'd feel a lot better without the bruises."

"You got some make up?" Ryann asked her.

Cherry shook her head. "Randy said I looked like a…street walker when I wore make up. He used a more colorful word."

"Hang on." Ry left the room for a minute and returned with her makeup bag. "I'm no makeup artist, but let's see what we can do."

At first, Cherry seemed overwhelmed by the attention she was getting and then relaxed after a few minutes. Ry managed to cover the bruises so that they weren't as noticeable and Jilly had joined in to style Cherry's hair into a French braid. By the time we were finished; she was looking and feeling at least 90 percent better – major improvement.

Darry and Dallas returned with the food just as we entered the kitchen and you would think that these people were starving the way they dug into the pizza


	26. Chapter 26

~Kate~

Cherry, Jilly, Ry and I settle down on a blanket in the grass, while Lizzy and Ava run circles around us. The guys are being…well…guys - there is an abundance of testosterone for sure. Especially now that Darry hooked up with a few guys from the neighborhood for a "friendly" game of football.

It's an absolutely beautiful day, warm with just the slightest breeze. Cherry is finally starting to relax - the new clothes definitely gave her the boost she needed. I can only imagine she's constantly looking over her shoulder though and I can't say I'd blame her. Ry who is seated to my left lets out a sigh, turning towards her I ask, "You feeling ok?" She looks at me pulling down her sunglasses.

"Yup I'm good." She turns her attention back to the guys.

"After this we should go get ice cream. "I run my hand over my stomach. "Baby agrees."

"I could go for some too." Ry added.

"Are you having anymore after this?" Cherry asked quietly. She'd been so quiet I almost forgot she was sitting next to me.

"Nope three is it for me."

"Poor Ava, you're condemning her to have middle child syndrome." Ryann replies.

"That is so not real." I say. Ryann looks at me.

"Like hell it's not. The oldest is always mom and dad's pride and joy and the youngest is the baby, so they get all the attention. Where does that leave the middle one?"

Jills nods her head. "Kate, she's right. Soda has it big time." I brush the two of them off, than look at Ryann.

"So does this mean you two are going to have four, six, oh I know eight?"

"How about you let me get through the first one then we'll talk."

"Eight, definitely eight." Jills tells her.

"No way, my mom almost went crazy with the three of us." She turned towards Jills. "Your mother should be sainted, having all six of you." She pauses a minute. "I'm ok with two."

"How far apart are the three of you again?" I asked while stretching my legs out.

"Hill is four years older and Luke and I are just under three minutes apart." Jills and I exchanged a look and before I could say anything Ry cut me off. "Don't even say it Kate, it's not twins."

"Oh, of course not." We sat quietly for a few minutes watching the guys before Ryann broke the silence.

"Your husband has a cute butt, Jills." She says matter of fact like. "It must run in the family or something."

I shook my head trying not to laugh. "Ry you need a filter on your mouth or something."

"I'm from Boston we don't believe in filtering. Besides its true. I didn't offend you did I Jills?"

Jills was cracking up. "No not at all, I know he does." She paused for a split second before a mischievous grin cross her face and I immediately don't like where this is headed. "I think you should tell him."

"Ryann don't you dare." I warn.

"I dare you Ry." Jilly tells her. Cherry hasn't said a word but she's watching the two of them intently.

Ry grinned at me before she whistled and then called out. "Hey Curtis, nice butt!"

The Curtis brothers turned around, perplexed. From the look on Pony's face he had to know it was Ryann.

"Time out." Darry calls.

"Oh Jesus Ry now you did it." I muttered as they make their way over. I glanced at Jills and Ry who are both laughing so hard they are shaking. Darry looks at them causing them to laugh harder. Ava plopped herself down between the two of them.

"What's so funny, mommy?" She questioned as Ry put her straw in her juice box.

"Nothing sweet-pea your aunts are just crazy."

Pony held out his hand to Ryann and pulled her up, as Soda took her vacated seat. "I am going to assume you were talking about _my _butt." Pony stated as he wrapped his arms tightly around Ryann. "You feeling ok, sweetheart?"

"Yup." There are times I wonder if those two think they are the only people in the world. Soda and Jilly too, for that matter. I glanced at Soda and Jilly who have their heads together talking quietly, completely oblivious to everyone else around. Darry rolled his eyes at them all and then leaned down to kiss me.

"We shouldn't be much longer, you comfortable honey?"

"Yeah we're good, go have fun." Soda grudgingly began to stand up before giving Jills a long lingering kiss.

"I'm just going to stay here." He mumbles.

When I knew Darry wasn't looking, I took the opportunity to check out Soda and then turned to Ryann.

"OK, you're right." She nods

"Yup, I know."

"You ready to get back in?" Darry asked Dal who was making small talk with Cherry. Perhaps to distract each other from all the public displays of affection around them.

"Ready when you are." Dal stood up.

"Alright, Casanova, come on." Darry teased, pulling Soda up by the arm. "You can stop marking your territory now." Once he got Soda successfully to his feet, his attention turned to Pony, "You coming, Romeo?" He nods before pressing a kiss to Ryann's forehead. She settled back down next to Jills pulling her sunglasses back down.

~Cherry~

Steve arrived at the park about 20 minutes after we did. He was dressed in jeans and a University of Tulsa sweatshirt with the sleeves cut off and jeans.

"Good afternoon, ladies." He exclaimed as he approached and we all returned the greeting. "How's the game going?"

"Good." Kate began. "They're kicking ass!"

"What? Without me?" He asked with a rather smarmy grin. He didn't wait for an answer. "Hey Cherry…." He crouched next to me. "The cops were at the trailer this morning and then they asked me a bunch of questions about Randy."

"What kind of questions?"

"They were wondering if he came back last night and if I knew where he'd go."

I nodded. "What did you tell them?"

"I told them that I haven't seen him and I had to tell them where you were. They'll probably come and talk to you."

"OK." Something was up but and not knowing made me extremely nervous. Randy must have gotten himself into big trouble, otherwise the police would not be looking for him and as far as I knew he was not missing. I felt somewhat safe knowing that he would never step foot in this part of town, but I'd feel even safer in Texas with my parents and my kids. "Thanks."

"You in, Steve?!" Darry called out.

"Yeah!" He replied then joined in the huddle.

Just as Steve had told me earlier, the police were waiting at Darry and Kate's house when we returned. It occurred to me that this is the last thing these people need.

"Daddy, there's a police man in the driveway."

"What the…?" Darry exclaimed. He must've been thinking something happened in the house.

"They're probably here to talk to me." I confessed. "Steve told me they'd be around."

"Good day, folks." The officer tipped his hat. His demeanor appeared calm and he looked right at me.

We all returned his salutation. "Is there a problem, Officer?" Darry asked as the others dispersed. Kate took the kids into the house.

"No problem. But, I'd like to speak to Mrs. Anderson, if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Darry looked at me. "You're ok?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. Thank you."

The officer waited until everyone was gone inside before he began to ask me questions.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm ok."

"Mrs. Anderson, you called in a domestic disturbance last night, correct?" He flipped through his notepad.

"Yes. Well, actually one of my friends called for me but I filed the report."

"He beat me last night when I got home from my best friend's wedding." I swallowed hard. "He…was angry that I went."

"I can see that." He nodded then glanced at his notes again. "Was he drinking?"

"My husband is always drinking and stoned." I took a deep breath. "I'm leaving him."

"You haven't seen or heard from him since last night?"

"No. He's known to disappear for days at a time when he's been drinking."

"Do you know where he might be right now?"

I shrugged and shook my head. "Um, strip clubs, dive bars. He never tells me where he goes or who he's with but he gambles a lot. I don't know where he gets the money."

"Loan sharks?"

"I'm not really sure." My curiosity got the best of me. "Did he get into more trouble?"

"We got another call last night about a disturbance and your husband is a person of interest. That's all I can say." The officer stated. "You were here all night?"

"Yes, since around 11 or so. The Curtises were kind enough to let me stay here. My parents are coming from Texas tomorrow."

He reached into his shirt pocket and handed me a business card. "If you think of anything else or hear anything or if you see him. You can call me."

"OK. I will. Thank you."

"Don't leave town, we'll be in touch." He turned to get into the cruiser. "Have a nice day, ma'am."

I simply nodded then watched him drive away and disappear around the corner then I quickly entered the house.

"Is everything ok?" Steve asked. He seemed somewhat concerned but for who, I wasn't sure.

"Yeah, he just had a few questions."

~Jillian~

Soda and Pony showered and change their clothes then congregated on the patio in the back yard. Kate and the girls went to lie down for a nap. I noticed that over the past few days, she looks more tired each day that she grew closer to her due date. It's been a busy week for her having taken on so much and Darry was concerned. They'll probably be glad when things get back to normal again.

I sat in the chair next to Soda, and he placed his left hand on my knee. The mid-afternoon sun reflected off his ring, catching my eye. He never removed it, he just didn't believe in that. We made a solemn promise that if one of us dies before the other, the **_rings stay on _**and to make sure it's there before he or I go in the ground. The Curtis men have strong values; all three are devoted husbands. Darry and Pony have always worn their rings for as long as they've been married.

Pony and Ryann sat across from us; Steve was to my left then Darry, Dallas and Cherry.

Pony asked Dallas to elaborate on his whereabouts for the last 12 years. We were all very curious. Dal leaned forward and then placed his beer bottle on the ground and rested his elbows on his knees. He raised his thick brows and scanned us all. He appeared hesitant. "You guys really want to know this? It's not that interesting."

We all expressed our interest in his story.

"The floor is yours, Dal." Pony added.

"Alright, but you'll think it's corny." Dal stated, as he sat up.

"Come on, Dal, it can't be that bad."

Dallas sighed and gave in. "Alright." Once he was released from prison, he ventured to southern California and worked his way up the coast, landing various jobs in restaurants and bars, and as seasonal ranch hand; he took almost any job which earned him some cash to survive on. He settled in Portland, Oregon until he became restless, so he moved on to the Far East where Dallas claims that he found himself in ways that he really couldn't explain – a spiritual journey perhaps, which I think he was a little too embarrassed to admit to his buddies.

"How did you get the far east?" Darry asked.

"Boat."

Pony grinned. "_You _were on a boat, Dal?"

"Hell, yeah. Too expensive to fly." Dal replied with a smirk.

"Which part of the Far East?" Ry asked.

"Japan, China, Thailand…" Dal replied, as if it were no big deal.

"You said this wasn't going to be interesting?" I asked. "Please, continue."

Dallas smiled. "Any of you ever hear of the Camino de Santiago de Compostela?" – a spiritual journey of that millions of pilgrims have walked over thousands of years and Dal admitted to having made it three times via different routes.

"My brother and some of his friends did that right after high school graduation." Ry added. "He said it was a great experience."

Dal agreed then continued after a brief pause. He'd only been back in the U.S. for a few months, working at various jobs again as he made his way across the country.

"It's great to have you back, man." Steve told him, shaking his hand.

"Thanks, Steve."

"Are you planning to stay in Tulsa for a while, Dal?" Darry asked.

"Uhh…I don't know. I may head up to Seattle again and find some work. They're hiring on the shipyards, pays good."

"Seattle's a nice city." Ry agreed, nodding her head. "Wet, but nice."

We all talked amongst ourselves in small groups or one on one conversation. Darry invited Steve to stay for supper but he politely declined as he had to leave soon. Kate and the girls woke up and I had to go in to use the washroom then stopped in the kitchen for a drink of water.

"Honey, did you pick up the wedding photos earlier?" Kate asked Darry.

"Uhhh…sorry, I forgot." Darry replied. "I gotta go to the store anyway."

"Good, because we need a few things." Kate began wrote down some items and passed it to him.

"A _few _things?" Darry asked, grinning. "There's like twenty here."

"Daddy, I come with you?" Ava asked.

"Alright."

"Aunt Jilly come too?"

"She can if she wants to."

"Sure." How could I resist that sweet little face and those eyes? "Give me a minute and I'll let Soda know."

Steve bid all a good evening and followed Darry, me and Ava out the door.

Ava sat in her car seat in the back, singing a little tune. I listened and applauded when she finished. "That's very good, sweetie. Where did you learn that?"

Ava pointed at her father.

"Kate and I sing it to her and Lizzie when they can't sleep."

"That's sweet. My parents did that for me and my brothers too."

Darry shrugged. "It's a parent thing. You'll find out."

"My parents say that too. It'll happen when it's meant to happen."

There was a moment of silence until Darry broke it. "I can't believe my baby brother is going to be a father." He declared, shaking his head. "He seems a bit freaked out about it."

"Pony will be a great dad. Soda will too. They had a good role model."

Darry chuckled. "I don't know about that. I gave him such a hard time, and Soda was stuck in the middle. I'm sure he's told you about it."

"Yes, he told me and I read Pony's essay." I paused momentarily. "Darry, considering the circumstances you guys were under, I'd say you did an amazing job; you kept the family together and they turned out to be really good men. Soda and Pony look up to you more than you'll ever know." If he only knew how long I wanted to tell him that. Just couldn't find the right time until now.

Darry's ego must have shot up a few points but he remained humble. "Thanks. That's nice to know. But you know it wasn't just me; you and Ryann are the best things to happen to those guys. Soda wrote home all the time and I remember him telling me about the day he met you. He said his life would never be the same."

"Awww." I probably blushed. "Well, I didn't know it then but my life changed that day too." Another awkward moment of silence. "Can I ask you something, Darry?"

"Sure."

"Were you angry with Soda for leaving the way he did?"

"For dodging you mean?"

"Yeah."

Darry thought for a moment. "Well, I went through a lot of emotions. Pony and me both, actually. We were hurt and angry that he didn't say goodbye in person and we didn't hear from him for weeks. I was worried sick and developed an ulcer over it. Pony kept hoping that Soda would change his mind and return…" He shook his head. "Without Soda to referee, I had to hold back my frustration on Pony but I knew he was hurt and worried too. The last thing I needed was another brother running off and ending up in a home."

I couldn't imagine the responsibility Darry took on at such a young age. He was only twenty and going on forty. "You must be so proud of them."

"I am."

"We're all happy that you have Kate. She's strong, smart and so generous. I consider Kate and Ryann as the sisters I never had."

He smiled. "I'm glad you're all very close." Darry paused as he watched for traffic at the 4-way stop. "Kate got me through a lot after Soda left and Pony went off to school. I felt like a parent going through 'empty nest syndrome', you know?" He laughed in spite of himself.

"You didn't want Pony to go?"

"Are you kidding? A full scholarship to Harvard? I would have kicked his ass all the way there had he turned it down." Darry stated as we pulled into the store parking lot.

I felt a sense of closure after hearing Darry's side. This was the first time I'd ever really had a heart to heart, brother/sister kind of conversation with him. Like Kate, he's generous. The man would give you the shirt off his back even if it were his only one. He's as much of a big brother to me and Ryann as he is to Soda and Pony.

~Ryann~

Even though Kate had all the windows open, I began to feel warm and then a wave of nausea came over me. "Excuse me a minute." I say to Dallas, Kate and Cherry who are sitting around the kitchen table talking. Pony looked up from the floor where he was playing "Hungry Hungry Hippos" with Lizzy and I couldn't help but think how sexy he was at that moment.

"You ok sweetheart?"

I nodded as I quickly slid the screen door open to the patio and sat on the step.

Soda looked up from the grill. "You alright Ry?"

I take a couple of deep breaths and when I'm certain I can answer him without throwing up I finally reply. "I am now."

He resumed his grill cleaning chore. "Everything good with you two?" He asked. "Pony seemed a bit freaked out about you being pregnant."

"I think the idea is growing on him."

Soda sits down next to me. "I imagine it would." He looked at me, smiling. "That kid's been in love with you from the second he met you."

"Oh?"

Soda nods running his hands through his hair. "Do you buy into that whole love at first sight thing? It definitely happened to me." He stated and then paused for a minute smiling to himself like he's remembering when he met Jillian.

"You knew huh? The first second you met Jills?" I've always genuinely liked Soda. He's an all-around great guy, but we rarely get a chance to really talk.

"Yeah, there was just something about her, she was beautiful and sweet. She still is."

I smile as I listen to him. The love the two of them have is so apparent. "Ry, when you know, you just know. It just hits you." He turned smirking at me. "You didn't feel the same way about Pony?"

"I don't know. I mean, there was something. I don't know if it was love."

Soda raised his eyebrows at me. "It definitely was for Pony. You were and still are the best thing that ever happened to him After mom and dad died, and we lost Johnny just a few months later, he was just never the same; and then I left, it was like he never wanted to get close to anyone." Soda paused a minute and turned to me again. "Then he met you and it was like he was himself again." I wasn't quite sure what to say so I just listened as Soda continued.

"After seeing you together at the wedding, it was blatantly obvious to everyone how crazy about each other you.

We sit quietly for a few seconds, I find myself resting my hand on my tummy. "I can tell you without any doubt that your brother is the best decision I've ever made."

Soda nodded in agreement with me. "Yeah he's a good kid – a nearly thirty year-old kid." He waited for a moment. "You're looking forward to going home?"

"I could definitely use a bagel." I hoped that he couldn't see how anxious I was. "I have a horrible feeling about how Dad is going to take the news that I'm pregnant."

"Your father just doesn't want you to be happy, does he?"

I shook my head. "No." I replied, "He was the perfect example of how to raise your kids to hate you." Soda shakes his head in total disbelief. "He's a selfish man."

"I just can't imagine that. But Ry you have to remember you have your mom, your brother, all of us, and Uncle Mickey." His impression of my now notorious Uncle was right on the money and I couldn't help but laugh. "He scares me."

"Nah, he liked you guys. It's when he doesn't like you, you need to be scared."

Soda must have some sort of sixth sense he leans over patting my knee. "Everything will work out Ry." He swallowed hard and feigned fear. "Just promise me that if I ever impersonate him and he's behind me, you'll tell me."

"Promise."

We both turn when the door opens and Pony steps out. "You two must be talking about Uncle Mickey?" He asks sitting down next to me. "That reminds me he wanted to play golf when we get home."

"Your father-in-law must love that." Soda stood up, "I'm going to go see if Kate is ready to start grilling. Remember what I said Ry." After he's in the house Pony turns towards me.

"Do I want to know what he said?"

"He told me how you've been in love with me since we met."

Pony grinned and without saying a word, he pulled me in for a kiss.


	27. Chapter 27

~Cherry~

After dinner, I helped Kate, Jillian and Ryann clear the table and clean up the kitchen. I've watched how the three of them interacted with each other over the past few days since we met and I so wish I had sisters like them. I have an older brother who is married; we get along ok but not like this family.

The guys were talking and laughing as they set up the table to play poker. Dallas was showing Lizzy and Ava a couple of card tricks which they found amusing. "You girls know how to play 52 pick up?" He asked with a smirk.

Darry gave him a stern glare. "Don't even think it, Winston."

"We know that one." Lizzy told him. "Uncle Two-Bit taught us that."

"He did, huh?" He replied. Shuffling the cards. "OK well, Uncle Dallas will show you another trick then and you can try it on Uncle Two-Bit." He fanned out the cards in front of the girls and let Lizzy pick a card.

"You ladies in or out?" Soda asked us big girls as he tapped the deck on the table.

"I'm in." Jillian announced.

"Me too." Ryann followed up.

"I hope you ladies are ready to lose." Pony stated. "It's every man…and woman to him or herself."

"Oh we'll see about that, Professor Curtis." Jillian warned, flashing a smile.

"That's Doctor Curtis to you ma'am." Pony snickered. "When it comes to poker, you're a stranger to me." He winked.

"Professor AND a Doctor?" Dallas shook his head in astonishment. "I can't believe that."

Darry laughed. "Oh, you're gonna get a butt kicking tonight, Pony." He looked up at Kate and me. "You in, Kate? Cherry?"

"I'm gonna put the girls in the tub." Kate replied. "Lizzy, Ava, come on."

"I'm out. I'm gonna call my folks."

Kate gave me the option to use the phone in her bedroom but I was ok using the one in the kitchen. The cord would reach far enough that I could sit on the basement steps with the door closed. After a few rings a familiar voice answered and accepted the charges. "Hi, Mom."

"Sherri, honey? Are you ok?"

"I'm alright." I replied in as cheerful a tone as I could. "How are you and dad?"

"We're fine." I could tell by my mother's voice she was concerned.

"How are my boys? Are they there?"

"Yes, hang on." She muffled the phone but I could hear her call them. "Anthony and Christopher. Come and talk to your mom."

After a few moments they came to the phone. "Hi, Mom." They said in unison. As usual, they were probably standing next to each other with the receiver between them.

"Hey you guys!" I hadn't spoken to my boys for a few weeks so hearing their voices was a morale booster. "How are you? I miss you so much."

"We miss you too."

"Tell me what you've been up to? How's school?"

"I got an A on a test the other day." Anthony announced.

"You did? That's great, sweetheart. I'm so proud of you."

Christopher had some news as well. "My soccer team made it to finals next Saturday. I wish you could be there for the game."

"That's wonderful, honey. I'd love to be there. I'll see what I can do, ok?"

"OK." There was a brief pause until Anthony spoke. "Mom? Is dad still hurting you?"

My heart sank. "Honey, your daddy has a disease and it's hard for him to get better. But, he loves you boys, I know he does. I'm working with someone who can help me and hopefully, the three of us will be together really soon, ok?"

"…OK." There was a brief pause until Anthony said that it was bed time. I bid them both good night. "Love you. See you soon, ok?"

"Goodnight, Mom. Love you."

"I'll be in to tuck you in soon, boys." Mom got back on the phone. "Are you still there, Sherri?"

"…yeah." I replied, wiping a tear away. "Thank you for taking such good care of the boys, Mom."

"Well, you know we'll do anything to help, but Sherri, you're worrying me. What is going on?" She reduced her voice so the boys won't hear.

"I'm leaving him mom; for good this time. I just can't take it anymore."

"He beat you again, didn't he?"

"He slapped me."

Mom sighed this time. "Oh, Sherri I wish you had left him long ago, he's…"

"Mom, please?" I interrupted. "I just need your support right now. I didn't want to say anything to the boys but can I come and stay with you guys for a while? I just need to get out of Tulsa and as far away from Randy as I can." I sighed heavily. "I miss my kids and they need me."

"Yes, they do and of course you can come home any time. We just want you to be safe." Mom paused for a moment. "I hear people in the background. Where are you?"

"I'm with some friends and I'm safe. They've been really helpful." I assured her. "One of them is a social worker from Boston, she's going to make some calls for me tomorrow…"

"Who do you know from Boston?"

"She's the wife of an old friend." I was reluctant to mention the Curtises as my friends. My parents still held a somewhat of resentment against Ponyboy for being involved in Bob's death. "_If Bob were still alive, you'd be happily married to a lawyer or doctor and living in a big house." _He tends to forget that Bob was a heavy drinker; not to mention under age as well. "Mom, does dad know anyone who would be objective and not afraid of Randy's father?"

"I don't know, honey. That man has connections all over the place." She replied. "Your father would gladly step up but it would be a conflict of interest, never mind what that son of a…." She stopped herself. "I can't get worked up or my blood pressure will skyrocket." She waited for a moment. "Where is Randy?"

"I don't know. Probably off on a bender somewhere. I don't want to know. Please, can you guys or one of you come and pick me up tomorrow?"

"Alright, I'll talk to your father and one of us will be there. Where can I reach you?"

I gave her the address and phone number. "Thanks Mom. I should let you go. Kiss the boys goodnight for me, but don't tell them I'm coming? I want it to be a surprise."

"Alright, honey. We'll see you tomorrow."

"OK. Love you guys."

"Love you too. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I hung up the phone and breathed sigh of relief. This time, I didn't feel scared about leaving Randy. I'm doing the right thing. My kids need me and I have to get my life back together.

~Jillian~

Cherry reappeared from behind the basement door, put the phone back on the table and approached us at the table. I glanced up to find her actually smiling.

"I take it that phone call went well?"

"Yeah, I was talking to my kids and my parents are coming tomorrow."

"Excellent." I caught Soda trying to peek at my cards. "Stop that!"

"What? I thought I saw something on the wall over there." Soda grinned. His attempt at getting me to look failed.

"Nice try."

"What are you playing?" Cherry asked.

"Gin and Winston here is winning." Darry replied.

Darry no sooner had the words out of his mouth when Dallas presented yet another perfect hand. "Read 'em and weep." He declared in his deep, smoky voice.

"You're killing us, Dal." Soda declared as he tossed his cards on the table. Dally collected the cards and shuffled the deck.

"I'm so losing, I'm out." Ry declared as she moved to Pony's lap. "You can have my seat, Cherry."

"You play Gin?" Dal asked Cherry.

"Well it's been awhile, but I'll give it a try."

"Alright, have a seat."

"Uh, I don't have any money…"

Darry chuckled. "Don't worry we're not playing for money anymore anyway."

"OK."

Dal placed the cards on the table in front of her. "Your deal."

That must have been an inspiring phone call. Suddenly Cherry's demeanor went from demure to perky. Ry moved to Pony's lap and Cherry took her seat next to Dallas, shuffled the cards. _This ought to be interesting. _I thought to myself and watched as Cherry shuffled the deck – the woman should be working the casino tables in Vegas. Even Dallas was impressed.

A few hands later, Kate came out to join us just as we were replenishing our drinks and snacks. The girls were in bed and sound asleep. I took Soda's lap so she could sit down. "Do you guys need anything…?"

"We're helping ourselves, honey." Darry assured her then urged her to put her feet up onto his lap.

"Wonderful."

Dal came back to his seat with two glasses and passed one to Cherry. "Thanks." She murmured. I glanced over at Pony and Ryann who were in their own little world, sneaking kisses and whispering to each other.

"Whenever you two are finished making out, could one of you deal?"

Pony snapped out of it. "Huh? Oh, yeah."

"I think it's my turn." Ry stated. I stroked Soda's hair, which I know he loves and in turn, his hand found its way under my top where he began to lightly scratch my back. Darry massaged Kate's ankles which were swollen.

Not being much of a card player, Kate suggested we switch to something a little more interactive. Besides, some of us were yawning and it was still early in the evening. Darry dug out a trivia game and we all set it up.

"Are we playing four groups of two or two groups of four?" Ry asked.

"Oh let's be wild and play in twos." Kate replied.

"I guess since Ry and I am on our hubbies laps, it's given for us." I stated. Darry and Kate teamed up which left Dal and Cherry to team up.

"You're ok with that?" Dal asked her.

"Sure. I don't know how much help I'd be." She replied.

"I'm sure you're smart, we'll get through it."

"You don't think you're smart, Dallas?"

"I am about some things but we'll soon find out."

~Kate~

I steal a look at Dallas and Cherry and I feel almost bad I forced them into interacting with each other but whatever was said on that phone call made a world of difference, Cherry is a new person. I can't fathom having to send my girls away, nor can I even imagine what she's going through. My gaze passes to Ry and Pony who are so wrapped up in each other they aren't even paying attention to the game, which in the long run maybe to all of our benefits. I don't doubt those two could easily win. I chuckle to myself remembering the long line of girlfriends Pony had before Ryann. Darry, I, and Soda never thought that boy would settle down. After all the people he lost one could hardly blame the kid for having commitment issues. Then he met Ryann and everything changed. It's not entirely hard to figure out why he fell so fast and so hard for her. Besides being beautiful, she's fiercely intelligent, sweet and completely unaffected by the way she grew up. Their relationship has hardly been easy but I give them credit for sticking it out.

Ryann picks a card out of the pile and smiles at Jilly and Soda, "Alright you two your question is….if your friends are celebrating their fifth wedding anniversary, the traditional gift is which of the following; kitchen towels, leather pants, firewood or a crystal vase?"

"Leather pants, definitely leather pants." Soda answered immediately causing everyone to laugh.

"You aren't allowed to answer questions anymore." Jilly tells him smiling, "I believe its firewood."

Ry looks at the card. "That would be correct."

Soda huffed. "Leather pants would be way more fun." He gives Jilly a big kiss. "Especially if…."

"Ok we've heard enough." Darry cut him off. "Ry, are you and lover boy over there ready?"

"Yup." Ryann replied Pony gives a nod as he softly plays with her hair.

"Alright name the movie this quote is from: 'They think I can make friends if we move. Just move and everything will be roses and sunshine'."

"Rebel, Without A Cause." Ryann answers automatically. Darry looked down and nodded.

"That's my girl." Pony says giving her a kiss.

"Why am I not surprised you're a James Dean fan, Ry." Soda tells her. Ryann shrugs brushing back a piece of her dark hair.

"That and Luke went through a huge Natalie Wood phase so that was a favorite in our house for a while." She explained.

"Luke has good taste that girl was a looker for sure." Dally agreed.

"I loved her in West Side Story and Miracle on 34th Street." Jills added. "Such a shame that she died so early."

I tuned out again as Jills read the question for Dally and Cherry. I then found myself watching Soda and Jilly. Darry and I never thought Soda would get over what Sandy did to him, ever. He was still heartbroken when he left home. Soda wandered around never quite fitting in, not sure where he was going until he stumbled across Jilly. Talk about an act of fate! She is the only reason Soda stayed put. I don't even want to think about how hard it was for him to be away from home all those years. That is how Darry and I both realized how special Jillian really is. She's also is the only girl that ever gave Soda a challenge, only girl that ever made him work to get her. And I don't doubt she's worth it. Soda was free to leave at any point he wanted, there was nothing holding him there but he stayed for her and that speaks volumes. Jilly is far from being just another pretty face; she's smart, funny, assertive and incredibly strong willed. I also know she'd go out of her way for any of us. She's just that kind of person and incredibly genuine.

"Babe it's your turn to read." Darry said, gently nudging me which snapped me out of my daydream. "Make it good or else those two are going to win." He says motioning towards Dally and Cherry.

"I will do my best." I picked a card out of the pile. "What sound does a cow make?" It's out of my mouth before I realize what I've said. "What sound does a cow make?" I repeated. "Lizzy's game must have gotten mixed in with this one."

"Moo." Dally says smirking at all of us. "I guess we win." I think we're all about shocked when he gives Cherry one-armed hug, had Ry not been on Pony's lap I swear he would have fallen out of his chair. "Where'd you learned to shuffle like that?"

Cherry shrugged. "My father taught me a long time ago."

I stood up stretching. "I'm going to go to bed. Cherry, Lizzy is in Ava's room so whenever you are ready you can go to bed."

"Thanks Kate. I'm going to turn in too. Not sure when my parents will be here. Goodnight, everyone." Cherry says before heading down the hall.

"I'm going to run Dal back to his hotel and then I'll be back." Darry tells me giving me a kiss and my tummy a rub.

"Ok sweetheart. Be careful. Love you."

"Love you too."

Dally wished us all a good night before they left.

"I'm going to bed as well." Ryann says getting off of Pony's lap. "I'm exhausted."

Jills nods. "Me too." she leans over giving Soda a kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too. I'll be in soon." The girls headed off to bed. I looked over at Pony and Soda and it hits me how grown up they are. Pony is going to be a daddy in a few months and I pray as well that Soda will be sooner rather than later. I can't help myself as I embraced them both tightly.

"I love you two you know that right?"

Soda chuckled. "We love you too Kate." He replies.

"Good. I'll see you boys in the morning." I told them before heading to my own bed.


	28. Chapter 28

~Cherry~

I was the first one up on Monday morning so I washed up quickly and then took the liberty of making a pot of coffee in case anyone else got up and wanted one. Kate had showed me where everything was and invited me to help myself. However, I still felt a little uneasy going through her cupboards. I put a slice of bread in the toaster as well.

As I sat at the table, sipping my coffee and thinking about the visit from the police yesterday I began thinking about Randy. Still no word as to his whereabouts and it made me more nervous not knowing; I almost expected him to appear out of nowhere and drag me home. I couldn't wait for my parents to get here and Ryann promised to make some calls to get me a social worker; she may have connections here. I don't know how I will ever be able to repay this family for all their support.

I heard someone get up and go to the washroom and then Ryann entered the room a few minutes later. She appeared pale and tired.

"Good morning." I greeted, hoping it would perk her up.

"Good morning…I think." She slumped into the chair to my left.

"How are you feeling?"

"Morning sickness sucks."

"I know. Can I get you anything? Dry toast usually helps."

"I don't know if I can keep it down."

"Maybe so, but it's better than an empty stomach, believe me. The baby needs it." I got up and put some bread in the toaster and then looked in the fridge.

"You don't have to wait on me." Ry insisted.

"I don't mind. Really."

Ryann sighed heavily. "I could really go for some lox and bagels right now."

I wasn't quite sure what that was. "Would you settle for some toast and yogurt?"

"I suppose it will have to do. Thanks." Ryann began eating her toast. "The bruises are fading."

I put my hand to my face. "Yes, thank God. The pain isn't as bad either."

"Good." Ryann put her toast down. "How old are your kids?"

"Anthony is eleven and Chris is nine."

"Did Randy ever abuse them?"

I shook my head. The mere thought of that man ever hitting my children made me sick. "No. I bore the brunt of the physical abuse and I would have killed him had he ever raised a hand to them."

"Is that why you sent them to live with your parents?"

"Yeah. I didn't want them to see their father like that. They know him as a fun dad and I want them to remember him that way."

"How do you feel about him?"

I sighed. "I don't know. There are days when I hate him so much that I wish something horrible would happen to him, and yet, it scares me too. I've never been alone; I lived with my parents until I married Randy. That was a huge adjustment."

"I'm sure you will be fine on your own. A social worker will help set you up with some income assistance and help you find a job."

"My dad called his lawyer and I hope he's objective and sharp. Randy's father has a lot of connections from here to Oklahoma City. That's why he gets away with everything."

"Well you know what? If his father lets him get away with abusing drugs and alcohol and abusing you, he's just as guilty. But, we'll let them hash that out. I'll start making some calls in a little while."

I nodded. "Thank you, Ryann. I really appreciate what you're doing for me. I wouldn't know where to start."

"No worries. It's my job."

~Ry~

Cherry was right; at least eating something kept my nausea to a minimum. I took a shower and got dressed before going back into the kitchen. Kate looked up from her dish washing. "Do you feel better?"

"I'm alright. I don't see how you dealt with this three times."

Kate chuckled. "It's hardest the first time because you don't know what to expect and by the time your second and third roll around it'll be old hat. You'll just find ways to deal with it."

"This is it for me." I can't imagine feeling this way again. Nor do I want to.

"I just don't see how you didn't notice the nausea before."

I glance at the clock over the stove. "For the past week or two I haven't been feeling great – tired and sort of queasy, but by now I'm usually at work and am so busy I don't have time to notice it." I explain.

Kate tipped her head. "I can understand that. So, do you have any ideas about how to get Cherry some help?"

"Her best bet, since she has kids to support, would be to try and go through family services, then the state can assign a case worker and she can get signed up on the programs to help her." I pause a minute. "You wouldn't happen to know anyone who works in family services would you?"

Kate sits down beside me. "Let me think. We usually pass cases like that to the police and they would call the appropriate service." Her face lights up. "Oh! Darry may be able to help." She calls him into the kitchen. "You dealt with a bunch of people from family services didn't you? "She asks.

He leans on the empty chair next to me. "Yeah but that was years ago. I don't know if any of them are even still working." He looks at me. "This for Cherry, I presume?" Kate and I both nodded, as Jills and Cherry entered the kitchen.

"Any name something would be useful."

Darry nodded straightening up. "Give me a minute; I have the papers around here somewhere."

"Kate do you have a phone book?" She rummaged through the drawer pulling one out. "Can you do me a favor Jills?"

"Anything, what do you need?" That is why I love that girl so much; she is always ready and willing to help.

"Could you look through the City Official pages and write down any family service, family court, or child protection service names and numbers it would be a huge help." Kate slid a piece of paper and a pen in front of Jillian.

"You're going to call everyone?" Cherry asked. Judging by the look on her face, I'm assuming she isn't used to people helping her.

"If that's what it takes."

Darry returned handing me a stack of papers. "We went through a lot of case workers in the five years we had one. It's not very organized but all their names and old contact numbers are on there."

"Thanks Darry, I appreciate it." We sat there quietly for a few minutes. Jills perused the phone book while I tried to make sense of the papers. Kate puttered around the kitchen – no doubt she was baking something. Cherry just watched us work. It's not hard to see she's completely overwhelmed.

"What made you want to get into this kind of work?" Cherry asks breaking the silence. I stopped what I was doing and pondered. It's certainly not the most glamorous career, nor the least stressful, but I know why I do it and that it could very easily be me in Cherry's situation.

"Personal experience, I guess." I replied vaguely. Kate takes the empty seat across from me sliding a plate of cookies in my direction.

"Does this have to do with whatever his name is?" she asked.

"Yeah it did. And had I not left when I did, it probably would have gotten a lot worse." I stated.

"Does your dad know about that?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure and if he did, I don't think he would have necessarily cared. Dad is really good at ignoring things."

"When did you decide to get out?" Cherry asked.

"When Pony came along." Jills answered for me. "Right, Ry?"

I nodded in agreement. "Pretty much."

"Is Jackass still bothering you?" Kate asks with a hint of threat in her voice.

"No. Between Pony and Uncle Mickey, he's been thoroughly terrified. So he avoids me at all costs." It had occurred to me that I could very well have fixed Cherry's situation with one phone call to Uncle Mickey. Nobody would ever dare to cross that man. However, I chose to take care of it the honest way, which kept my mind occupied at the same time.

"Good." Kate replied. I chuckled as we went back to work. Two hours later, I successfully managed to hunt down a social worker from Family Services who was more than willing to help Cherry whether she stayed in Tulsa or went to Texas.

"You should be all set, just give her a call and meet with her and she'll be able to set you up with everything you need." I advised Cherry as I handed her the piece of paper with all the information on it.

She breathed a heavy sigh. "I don't even know how to begin to thank you."

I hold my hand up. "You don't have to, it was my pleasure."

Kate nudges the plate of cookies closer to me. "Have a cookie, Ry, you're eating for two or three or four."

~Cherry~

I sat at the table with the other girls as they sorted through Marcia and Two Bit's wedding photos. Kate had gotten copies of several to divvy up between them and gave me a few as well. She took some good photos of everyone. The guys had gone out for a while to bond once more before Pony, Ryann, Soda and Jillian were to leave the next day. I don't know what Dallas' plans were though. Darry had mentioned picking out a headstone for Johnny's grave which they were all pitching in for. They agreed to contribute the money from the poker pot from last night, along with what they had all chipped in. Apparently the Cades had never gotten a proper headstone. The doorbell rang and Jillian went to answer, returning a moment later. "Cherry, there's a Tulsa PD officer at the door, asking for you. I think he's the same one from yesterday. "I looked at the other three women in the room, nodded and slowly made my way to the door.

"Mrs. Anderson."

"Yes, hi."

"I'm Officer Sullivan. We spoke yesterday."

"Yes."

"Would you mind stepping out here, so we can talk in private, please?"

I began to tremble and since I didn't hear any voices coming from the kitchen, it was apparent that the girls were listening. I stepped out onto the porch as he requested. "Did you find my husband?"

"Well, we're not sure. We found a body that fits his description but you'll need you to come in to identify him."

"A body?" I closed my eyes and began to tremble uncontrollably. "Oh, God." I murmured as I brought my hand to my mouth. "He's dead?"

"A man is dead but we need you to tell us if it's him or not."

"OK." I acknowledged. "Could I bring somebody with me? She's a social worker so she'll keep it confidential."

The officer agreed. "You'll need to bring some identification of your own as well. "I nodded once more and then went back inside to the kitchen.

"Is everything ok?" Kate asked.

"I have to go with him. I can't say anything but it may involve Randy. Ryann, would you mind coming with me?"

She paused for a moment. "Sure. I'll get my purse."

The officer escorted us to the basement of the hospital where the morgue was. I held my purse tight against me as if I were protecting it; not that there was much in it. We stopped in front of a large window. On the other side, in a small room a body lay on a slab covered with a pale blue sheet.

"I'll stand back here, if you don't mind." Ryann stated, as she stepped back a few feet.

The medical examiner came out of a room to talk to me for a minute. I was still in a daze so I only heard half of what he said. "Would you like a moment?"

I shook my head. "No. I just want to get this over with."

"Alright. Nod when you're ready."

"OK." The doctor went back into the room and watched for my signal. The officer moved a little bit closer, perhaps to catch me in case I passed out. I nodded and before the doctor had pulled the sheet completely off the dead man's face, I knew it was Randy. I stood there for a while, just staring at his face. To my surprise, and probably the officer's, I didn't feel faint, I felt…relieved. I looked up at the doctor, nodded then faced the police officer. "That's him. It's Randy." I glanced over at Ryann who was looking rather nauseous and staring at the floor.

Officer Sullivan noticed as well. "Are you alright, ma'am? Would you like a glass of water?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I'm ok." She replied, taking a few breaths. Officer Sullivan led her down the hall a bit and had a paramedic tend to her.

The doctor came out of the room to speak to me again. "I'm very sorry for your loss, Mrs. Anderson."

I nodded but I didn't want pity. "Was it an overdose?"

"We won't really know until I've done the autopsy and I've ordered a drug screen." He presented a form. "I know this is probably a difficult time for you, but since you are his wife and next of kin, we'll need your signature for permission to perform the exam."

"His parents need to be notified, they won't speak to me."

"Another officer has been sent to their home." Officer Sullivan confirmed.

"Where did you find him?" I asked him and he appeared apprehensive about telling me.

"Uh, on the side of the highway between here and Bixby. An anonymous call led us to him. "I knew that someday this would happen. If Randy hadn't killed me first, he'd end up dead in a ditch or in an alley. I secretly wished that he suffered for what he put me through. He may have gotten to throw the last punch at me but I'm alive and he's not.

~Ryann~

Officer Sullivan led us upstairs into a private waiting room of sorts which was fine with me. I'm not sure if it was my nerves or morning sickness but I felt a wave of nausea.

"Do you ladies need anything? Coffee, tea, water?" Officer Sullivan asked us gently.

Cherry shook her head. "No. Thank you."

"I'm fine, thanks." I told him.

"Alright. I'm going to need you to stick around there's some more paperwork for you to sign." Cherry nodded once more. She barely spoke since we arrived. "I'll be back in a little while. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." I was impressed with Officer Sullivan's manner. He was compassionate and professional.

"Thank you." Both Cherry and I replied.

"There's a TV. Want to watch something?" I asked, in attempt to try and keep Cherry occupied and relax her a bit, however, under the circumstances, nothing could possibly relax her, or myself at this moment.

"No, thanks. "I wanted to call Kate to tell her what's going on and to find out if the boys were home, but decided to wait for the officer to come back. "They're going to blame me for this." Cherry stated, and then looked at me. "Randy's parents, they'll say it's my fault."

"No way is this your fault." I told her. "Don't worry about them. We'll make sure they don't come anywhere near you or even see you."

After a few minutes of silence, Cherry spoke again. "Ryann, I know I've said this several times already but in case I forget later, I just want you to know how much I appreciate everything you've done for me when you didn't have to."

I smiled and patted her on the knee. "You're welcome."

"I know this is your last day to spend with your family here and my parents will be here soon. You don't have to stay."

"It's ok. I'll wait until they get here."

"Thanks." We spoke intermittently until Officer Sullivan returned with a file.

"The Andersons have been notified and are on their way. "He stated as he sat across from us.

"I don't want to see them or speak to them." Cherry declared emphatically.

"No problem ma'am. I'll take them to another waiting area." Officer Sullivan replied. "There are just a few more papers to be signed but if you'd rather his parents take care of these..." He explained what the papers were for and he signed as a witness. "You may want to give a copy of these to your lawyer. If you don't have one yet, please make sure that you keep them and always have a copy for yourself as well."

"My father is a lawyer I'll give them to him."

"Very well." He replied, closing the folder. "Do either of you have any questions?"

"Is there somewhere I can make a quick phone call?" I asked.

"Of course, right this way."

"I'm going to go call Kate to let her know where we are. I'll be right back."

"Ok".

I followed Officer Sullivan down the hall and a loud commotion in the hallway grabs our attention. "I want to see my son now!" A voice boomed.

"Sir I told you, you have to wait till after the autopsy." An officer tried to explain.

"And I told you I didn't consent to any autopsy!" The man certainly lacked respect for protocol. "I will have your badge for this, Officer...Lang."

The police officer didn't appear to be intimidated in the least; in fact, it made him more assertive. Officer Sullivan cut in. "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to keep your voice down. His wife, who is his next of kin, consented to it. I will gladly take you to a comfortable waiting room, in just a few moments." I take a good look at Randy's parents and it's like I'm eighteen again looking at Wes's parents; straight down to the diamonds dripping off his mother and the apricot colored sweater tied around his neck. Mrs. Anderson was in hysterics, crying and sobbing. Seems all she wanted was comfort and her jackass of a husband could only think of himself.

"Excuse me, young lady. What are you glaring at?"

"Absolutely nothing." I gave him the coldest stare.

"I beg your pardon. I don't know who the hell you are, Miss, nor do I care. I want to see my son, now! Don't you people know who I am?" He paused for a brief moment. "When I find out who's responsible for my son's death…"

I stepped forward cut him off. "You don't get it, do you? If anyone is responsible for your son laying on that slab down there it's you. If you had used your power and resources to get him real help instead of enabling him, none of us would be here right now. Get your head out of your ass!" The entire lobby fell silent as Mr. and Mrs. Anderson stared at me wide-eyed. Mrs. Anderson muttered something then began to cry again. I chose to ignore and it appeared that Mr. Anderson did as well.

"Officer Cooper would you take the Andersons to room two, please?"

"My pleasure." He said with a smile. "Right this way."

Officer Sullivan pulled me aside. "Ma'am, are you alright? You just got awfully pale."

"You can call me Ryann, and I'm ok." I assure him.

"Well, Ryann, I think you missed your calling. That took a lot of guts to stand up to him like that."

I scoffed. "I'm from Boston I've dealt with scarier people than that."

Officer Sullivan chuckled. "Impressive. Ever think of being a cop?" He replied as he opened the office door.

I merely chuckled. "I think I'll stick with social work."

"You can use the phone in here. I'll shut the door so you can have some privacy."

"Thanks." I sat on the edge of the desk and dialed Kate's number; she picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Kate, its Ry."

"Ryann! Oh my God, are you guys ok? What's going on?"

"We're at the morgue." I could hear her audible gasp through the receiver. "Randy is dead." There was total silence on the other end of the line.

"Is Cherry ok?" she asked after a few seconds.

"She seems relieved, just in shock. She just signed the consent papers for the autopsy. Randy's parents just arrived and I had the displeasure of coming into contact with them. His mother is in hysterics and his father is too busy shooting his mouth off to comfort her.

"You spoke to them?"

"Just his father. I told him to get head out of his ass if anyone is to blame for his son's death it's him."

"You didn't…!"

"I did. He doesn't scare me."

Kate chuckled. "I can't wait to get the details."

"I'm going to hang out for a while, at least until Cherry's parents show up."

"They should be arriving at any time; I'll send them over there."

"Thanks Kate." We both hung up and I headed back down the hall. The other police officers and the receptionist gave me a thumbs-up as I passed by the desk. They'll all have something to talk about at dinner tonight, no doubt.

I opened the door to the lounge and found Cherry right where I left her. "Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah. I found some paper and started writing a letter to Marcia." She paused for a moment. "Did you just tell Mr. Anderson to get his head out of his ass?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Ryann, you are my hero. I wish I had your spirit."

I shrugged. "It's the pregnancy hormones."

~Jillian~

I went up to the kitchen after folding a load of laundry I threw in earlier. "Was that Ryann?"

"Yeah, they're at the morgue. Randy's dead." Kate blurted out.

"Oh wow. "Is Cherry alright?"

"Ryann said that she's quite calm, just in a daze." Kate paused for a moment. "Ry had an encounter with Randy's father apparently, and she tore a strip off of him."

"Ry's a firecracker. It takes a lot to get under her skin."

Kate chuckled. "You're not kidding." There was a rap at the front door and Kate went to answer. I could see a tall white-haired man, perhaps in his late 50's, standing on the porch. "Hello." Kate greeted.

"Hi. Jim Valance. I'm here to pick up my daughter, Sherri."

"Oh, Mr. Valance." Kate stepped outside. "I'm Kate Curtis." She began and then her voice became muffled as I took my laundry to the bedroom to get started on my packing.

Kate returned a couple of minutes later. "That was Cherry's father. I guess he came here by himself."

"Did you tell him about Randy?"

"No. I'll let Cherry tell him since I don't know any details." Kate replied and sat on the bed. "Cherry has a long road ahead of her but at least now she doesn't have to look over her shoulder anymore. She can raise her kids and move on with her life." She reflected for a moment then continued. "Ry said she'll call when she needs a drive." She placed her hands on her belly. "Ohh! That was a big one."

"The baby's kicking?"

"Yeah, he or she has been kicking up a storm in there for the last hour or so."

"May I?" I gestured to put my hand on her and she promptly placed it on her belly where the baby was kicking. I smiled. "How does that feel?"

"Like a nudge. The first time kind of freaked me out but that was when it became real for me. Ry will experience it soon and so will you."

I removed my hand when the kicks stopped. "You think so?"

"It'll happen when the time is right and I have a feeling that it's going to be really soon." Kate grinned. "Don't think we don't know what's been going on in here a few nights this past week."

"Sorry" I grinned sheepishly. "I just hope that if we did conceive it'll take this time. I don't think we can deal with losing another."

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry. You're not alone but don't give up, your miracle will happen."

I nodded. "Yeah."

"So you're ok?"

I nodded and smiled. "I'm fine."

"OK. Would you mind watching the girls while I lie down for a bit?"

"I'd love to. Quality aunt/niece time. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Just needing more rest each day it seems. The boys should be back soon."

"Alright."

"Thanks, hon." I helped Kate stand up and she waddled her way to her room.

The girls woke from their nap about twenty minutes later. I gave them a snack and then played with them outside for a while. Darry's car pulled into the driveway, followed by Steve in his car.

"Daddy!" The Lizzy and Ava called out as they ran to the driveway.

"Be careful, girls." I warned, following close behind.

Darry kissed the kids when he got out of the car and Soda kissed me. "How'd it go?"

"Good." Soda replied. "I'll tell you more later. Where is everybody?" He asked, looking around.

"Kate's taking a nap and…um…" I hesitated to reveal the rest of the news.

Darry removed his sunglasses. "What's going on, Jill?"

"Is Ry ok?" Pony asked.

"She's fine, I promise. She went out with Cherry."

"Where?" He asked.

Darry asked the girls to play in the yard.

"Alright, Jilly Bean, spill it." Soda stated.

"The officer, who was here yesterday, came back a couple of hours ago and asked Cherry to go with him. Ryann accompanied her for moral support. She called an hour or so ago." My eyes scanned each of the men in the room and decided to just get to the point. "Randy's dead."

The only one who actually had a somewhat of a reaction was Steve; perhaps since he knew the guy better than any of them. "How? What happened?"

"I don't know the details. I would imagine they have to do an autopsy." I told them. "Ryann may have more information when she gets back."

"Good riddance to that piece of trash." Darry stated. "I'm gonna go check on Kate. Come on in, girls." He called out to the kids. Pony, Dallas and Steve followed.

Clearly there was no love lost where Randy was concerned and just as I expected, nobody seemed to care. The guys all seemed to be in a foul mood anyway. I started to follow when Soda took hold of my arm then wrapped his around me. I love spontaneous embraces but this time I could sense something was up. "What's the matter?"

"It's just been a rough morning; visiting graves and buying the headstone for Johnny's. Pony and Dal were most affected by it."

I tangled my fingers in his hair. "You were too. Admit it."

"We all were." We sat quietly on the porch swing together like we do at home.

A car pulled up in front of the house about ten minutes later. Cherry and Ryann got out, followed by Mr. Valance. Soda and I stood up to greet them. I wasn't sure of what to say so I hugged Ry and Cherry. Ryann looked exhausted and pale. Cherry appeared relaxed now that Randy can no longer hurt her.

"Are you two ok?" I asked.

Ryann nodded. "I'm fine, just tired."

Cherry nodded with a little smile and introduced us to her father. Kate came to the door and invited them in/

~Cherry~

Dad and I met with the whole family, along with Dallas and Steve. Dad stood back a few feet so I could say my thank yous. "I guess you all know by now that I'm a widow, but I'm ok, really." I took a deep breath and sighed. "I'll keep this as brief as possible, I know y'all have plans. I just wanted to come back to thank you all for your help and support. You all went out of your way for me and y'all should know that it's greatly appreciated. I'll never forget it." I thanked Kate and Darry first and foremost for their hospitality. I've never known such giving people and probably never will. I felt so welcome and safe with them. Jillian and Soda are the cutest couple. I never really got to know Soda that well, but he's still as nice as I remembered him. I thanked Jillian for just being a friend.

"Thank you for your help the other night, Dallas. It was good to see you again."

"You too, Red." He said with a smirk and then hugged me once more. "Take care of yourself."

"Thank you."

I turned to Steve and thanked him for looking out for me when he could. He'd actually cut in on several altercations between Randy and me and suffered a few beatings for it too.

"Do you need anything you need from the trailer?"

"No. Let Randy's parents deal with it. There's nothing there that I want or need from it."

Steve nodded in agreement. "Fair enough." He gave me a quick hug and then stepped back.

By the time I got to Pony and Ryann, I didn't know where to begin. Though Ryann helped me out the most there was something I wanted to say to Pony. The rest of the group had dispersed, leaving the three of us pretty much alone. Dad and Darry were talking down the hall and shaking hands. Ryann politely excused herself to get some rest which was understandable. I thanked Pony for his help and for being a friend.

He simply shrugged. "Ryann did most of the work."

"I know but there's something that I owe you and I hope you'll accept."

He shifted his weight and seemed rather nervous. It was like we were teens again. "Something you owe me?"

"Yes, a huge apology for the way I treated you back in high school. You were so nice to me and despite what happened; I had no right to treat you like that. It wasn't until sometime later that I realized how cruel that was and I'm really sorry." I hoped that was sincere enough.

"Apology accepted." He returned with a little smile; much to my surprise.

"Thanks." I paused for a moment. "Oh I guess I should tell you that you would have been really proud of Ryann today. She stood up to Randy's father and put him in his place."

"That's my girl." He declared with a proud grin.

"She's very lucky to have you."

"Sherri, sweetheart? We should get going."

"Be right there, Dad." I turned back to Pony and we hugged briefly. "Good luck with the baby."

"Thanks."

I waved goodbye to everyone as my dad thanked everyone and we headed for home.


	29. Chapter 29

~Ry~

Even after taking a long hot bubble bath, I still can't fall asleep. It seems every time I shut my eyes, all I can see is that dead man. After fifteen minutes, I gave up and started packing when I heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

Jills stepped in. "Hey. I just wanted to check on you. Everything ok?" She sat on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"So-so." I shrugged. "I just can't seem to shake that image of Randy and thinking about how Cherry must have felt." I sat on the bed next to Jillian.

"I can't even imagine." She concurred, giving my knee a soft pat. "What you did for Cherry is commendable you really went out of your way for her."

There were a few moments of silence. "You know I wanted to be a doctor?" I confessed. She shakes her head. "Yeah, for the longest time. I truly believed it was my calling." I grinned.

"What changed your mind?"

I chuckle. "Well, I found out how much I don't like the sight of blood. Then when I met Pony and he told me about losing his parents, and Darry having to give up so much so they could stay together, it just kinda hit me; this was my way to help people. So after six years of school, here I am. Of course dad wasn't thrilled about it, ruined his dream of me being a barefoot and pregnant housewife."

"Well I'm positive Cherry appreciated it." Jilly assured me with a smile.

"Can I tell you something? Just between us."

"Of course, anything."

"My mom called the night of Marcia's party; she's divorcing my father after catching him in bed with his secretary."

Jilly placed her hand on my arm. "I'm sorry…." She says tentatively.

"I'm not; I mean, I'm sorry it didn't happen sooner." I sighed. "I'm just dreading the fallout between me being pregnant, the upcoming divorce and to top it off, Pony quitting." I cursed myself when I realized what I just said.

"Quitting?"

"Crap! Pony was offered a position as Department Chairman at Columbia University. They've been trying to get him for a year or so now and he finally accepted. You can't tell him I told you. He's planning to announce it tonight at dinner."

"No, of course not. My lips are sealed, and I will act surprised...like this." Jills demonstrated her best surprised expression which made me smile. "That's really awesome." She sighs. "Ry, I know he's your father, but honey you're an adult, you're married. There isn't anything he can do about you being pregnant, or Pony quitting. Also, it's his own fault your mom is divorcing him. If he can't be happy for you then, as sad as this is, you don't need him in your life and neither does the baby."

"I know, I totally know." I agreed as I stood up and went to the closet. "It's just that…I wish that maybe just once in my entire life he'd be happy for me; for something, anything. I guess the fact that he boycotted my high school graduation, my college graduations and our wedding should have made clued me in that it's never going to happen."

Jills pulled me in for a hug. "Oh, sweetie. You have no need to worry, there is no shortage of people that love you and Pony and who are going to adore that baby." Jills released me. "I'm going to go. Please try and get some sleep before we go out to dinner. You going to be ok?"

I nod. "Yeah I'm good. Thanks Jills, for everything."

"Anytime, Ry." She smiled and left the room pulling the door closed behind her. I've came to the conclusion that napping is futile so I continued with my packing. I was so caught up in trying to get everything back in my suitcase the sound of Pony's voice startles me.

"I thought you were resting." I looked up at him and instantly I know something isn't quite right with him.

"Yeah I can't sleep. Is everything ok?"

He shrugged and sat on the bed. "I guess." Pony sighed and then ran his hands through his hair. "Cherry apologized to me, for what happened years ago. Said she felt I deserved one for how she acted towards me." Not knowing what to say, I remained silent. After a few seconds he continued. "Ry, when we met and I told you where and how I grew up, why didn't you blow me off? You could have been with anyone in Boston."

"Because it didn't matter to me, it's never mattered to me." He holds out his hand helping me off the floor and pulling me into his lap.

"Today really sucked, Ry." He murmured into my hair.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." Pony sighs again pressing his forehead against mine; he didn't say anything, he just held me tightly. I leaned against him and shut my eyes.

"Come on Ry, lie down." He shifted me off his lap, stood up and pulled back the blankets.

The last thing I wanted was to be alone. "Will you stay with me?" I asked.

"I'm not going anywhere." He replied as he lay next to me. I snuggle up next to him laying my head on his chest, his fingers running through my hair. "Go to sleep, Ry. I'm right here." I inched in closer and shut my eyes.

~Kate~

I sighed while glancing around the table in the restaurant, surrounded by family and friends and committing it to memory. There was no way of knowing when we'd all be together again. We had already ordered appetizers while we waited for the remaining two of our party.

"I am so sorry we're late." Steve said as he held out Evie's chair for her before sitting himself down. Evie said hello to everyone. "Randy's parents showed up at the trailer park threatening their lawyer on everyone. Well, his father did all the talking."

"That man is an idiot." Darry exclaimed. "He hides behind his lawyer because he can't fight his own battles."

"Boy, you're not kidding." Steve agreed. "I asked him what the hell we had to do with Randy being wasted 24/7 and beating his wife. He couldn't even come up with a legitimate answer."

I chuckled. "We should have sent Ryann over there to chew them out again. Right, Ry?" Ryann smiled. She looked adorable in a dark plum-colored wrap dress; black ballet flats her hair down in loose curls. Our waitress returned for a moment to take Steve and Evie's drink and appetizer orders.

"You chewed out Randy's parents?" Dal asked, obviously impressed. "I thought everyone in a country mile was afraid of them."

Ry shrugs. "The whole 'do you know who I am? Do you know how much money I have? Do you know who I know'? business doesn't really work with me." She replied calmly taking small bites of bread. "I can bet I know scarier, richer people than they do."

"Uncle Mickey." Jilly and Soda say in unison. Soda just wouldn't be Soda without the trademark plaid shirt, sleeves rolled up, with his jeans and cowboy boots on. And Jills, well she is what I imagine every cowboy's fantasy would be. She's rocking out her boots, a red, knee-length dress, and her hair loosely pulled back.

"You're lucky he didn't sick his lawyer on you." Steve tells Ryann. "I hear he's one mean son of a bitch, nastiest lawyer in three counties."

"That's all he's got and he knows it." Darry replied and he knows what he's talking about. "Take that all away from him and he'll run off with his tail between his legs."

"Trust me, if that had happened my dad would chew them up and spit them out, don't get much meaner than him." Ryann added confidently.

Pony nodded agreement. "That's no joke." He adds. Out of all the guys, Pony has changed the most. Not in a bad way, he's more like a better dressed, well-educated version of his former self. This is evident in the fact he's wearing a dark gray and black argyle sweater vest over a white button down, sleeves rolled up and jeans. I do find it amusing though, that after all these years, he's still sporting Converse sneakers.

"Besides, had Mr. Anderson shut his mouth for half a second I wouldn't have had to say anything." Ryann says. "I stunned them into silence."

"That's awesome, Ry." Soda told her. "Wish I'd seen that."

"'Bout time someone did." Steve added.

"Nice going Pone, you got a girl with some fire." Dal declared smacking Pony on the back grinning. Dallas loves women with spunk. By the time the appetizers were served, the topic of discussion had changed and everyone talked amongst themselves.

"Since you two are expecting now, are you going to start looking for a house to buy?" I asked.

"What? Expecting?" Steve was taken completely by surprise. "You mean a baby?" We all laughed at his reaction. Pony and Ry exchanged a look, then she gave him an encouraging nod and a smile.

"Yes, Steve we are expecting a baby." Pony began. "…and yes we will be moving to another home…in New York." The entire table fell silent.

"New York?" Darry repeats.

Pony nodded. "I accepted a very lucrative position at Columbia University." He explained. Once everyone recovered from the initial shock we all took turns congratulating both him and Ryann.

"I've always wanted to go to New York." I stated with a wistful sigh.

Pony smiled at me. "Come and visit. Christmas sounds good. Right, Ry?"

She nodded. "Absolutely; you're all welcome." She glances around the table. "Seriously, all of you. Two Bit and Marcia as well, of course."

"We will definitely think about it." Darry stated.

"No thinking necessary, honey. We will definitely visit." I declared just as our meals were served. About 30 minutes later, we were all stuffed. Soda and Jills joked that they may have to walk back to the house to burn off their dinner. Pony and Ry said they'd be right along with them. We talked and reminisced until the waitress delivered the bills. Once we were outside in the parking lot, Steve and Evie said their goodbyes to Pony, Ry, Soda and Jills. Steve and Soda had made amends, and were back to being old pals. We dropped Dallas off at his motel, alone. Dal said his goodbyes this time, with handshakes and hugs and promised to keep in touch with everyone. I hoped that he will find his niche and someone to settle down with. The man has spent half of his life paying dues. He deserves a chance at happiness. We arrived home just after 9 pm, all of us exhausted. The girls were permitted to wait up so they could spend a little more time with her aunts and uncles. Mom said good night to all then headed home.

Pony turned the TV on to a news report about Randy. Apparently, his father took no heed to whatever Ry had said to him earlier and was insisting that his son's death was suspicious in nature. Several reporters inquired as to why he would be implying such, since the autopsy results will not be final for a few weeks. The police had ruled out foul play and were considering it an accidental overdose of drugs and alcohol. Mr. Anderson then threatened to sue for slander…bla bla bla. We all got a good laugh.

"This guy is a piece of work." Ryann stated. "Apparently, he hasn't pulled head out of his behind after all."

"I guess he didn't hear you with his head too far in, honey." Pony commented.

"Apparently, it's gone in deeper." Soda added with a chuckle. "It's amazing. He's completely oblivious that he's making a total ass of himself on national TV."

"He'd make a great politician." Darry stated.

"I don't know about you guys, but I've had enough of the Andersons today to last me a lifetime." Ryann declared. All were in agreement so we popped in a movie for the kids and just sat quietly to watch. Ava and Lizzy snuggle up between Soda, Jills, Ryann and Pony. Darry took my hand and pulled me onto his lap on the recliner and massaged my belly, which prompted the baby to kick. We didn't even notice if anyone was watching.

We were all at the airport by 6:30 am. Soda and Jills' flight was first to go at 8 am since it was an international flight. Before we knew it, it was time to exchange hugs and kisses before Soda and Jills disappeared behind their gate. Pony and Ry's flight left a half hour later.

Back to the old grindstone.

A/N- A reviewer recently suggested having a baby naming contest, if you have any suggestions for a boy and girl name for both Darry/Kate and Pony/Ry. PM them along with your reason why.


	30. Chapter 30

Author's Note:

Thank you all so much for reading this story, it was a labor of love. This last chapter completes this story. But due to a number of requests to hear more about Soda and Pony previous to this story. There will be a prequel being published shortly, followed by the sequel to Past Meets Present. If you'd like to continue following this story, please follow or favorite lsquared2 so you don't miss a thing!


End file.
